Sprout
by ChishionoTenshi
Summary: The little Avari tries to find her place in the complex elven society while in Lothlórien. COMPLETE. Part Two of the Moon Cycle series.
1. Disclaimer and Notes

Disclaimer: I cannot claim to be, nor to have been J.R.R Tolkien. Therefore, all characters of his creation remain of his creation and not my own. As to the characters of my own fabrication, as well as the text that follows: I take full responsibility.

Notes:

I have let mellryn stand for mallorn, though in the Lord of the Rings both Haldir and Legolas refer to them as mallorn. They are speaking in Westron (or the Common Language), so I take it that mellryn is the elven term.

Legolas has clearly been to Lothlórien, as evidenced by his knowledge of the land and trees (notably when he says, "Alas that it is winter!"). When that took place is not mentioned, and so I have taken the liberty of guessing it was early in his youth. This is mostly fueled by the fact that Legolas mentions that some time has passed since any of his people have traveled to Lothlórien.

Referring to the Lórien as Lothlórien may be inappropriate, as Galadriel refers to it always as the Lórien, but I have chosen to go with Lothlórien as it is the full title.


	2. Welcome

"Welcome to the Caras Galadhon," said the fair woman, her voice soft and sweet. She wore a beautiful gold and silver circlet in her golden hair. At her side, her lord wore an intricate silver collar over his tunic. Both wore pure white robes that nearly glowed in the shade of the trees.

Isilya was enchanted. Personally, she had no interest in clothing or jewelry, but she did love to see how other elves wore them to their best advantage. She wished very much that she could capture the subtlety and sheen of the colors, but she had only charcoal pencils.

Elrond bowed to the Lord and Lady of Lothlórien, and Isilya curtsied when Arwen did. The lady was Galadriel, and her lord was Celeborn. They were Arwen's grandparents, and Celebrían's mother and father. Elladan and Elrohir said that that made them some special title to Elrond, but Isilya could not remember what it was.

Secretly, Isilya was very anxious. She wanted very much for Celeborn and Galadriel to like her, because the moment they had entered Lothlórien she knew the land adored them. The trees sang, the flowers whispered, and the beasts called freely. There were even trees and flowers that were new to her, and she wanted to know them. She could already feel their calls, for they wanted to know her too.

"Welcome daughter," Celeborn said to Celebrían, smiling. She smiled in return and stepped into his arms. Then her mother embraced her, while Celeborn gave Elrond a friendly greeting. Isilya watched the ceremony with a wistful heart. Once, long ago, her mother had held her in much the same way.

"And where are our grandchildren?" asked Celeborn, after the adults were finished. The twins stepped forward first, looking about to explode with laughter. Arwen followed, much more conscious of the picture she presented.

"My, how strong you are growing," Galadriel said to her grandsons, giving each a kiss. From her, this was permissible.

"And how pretty you are becoming," Celeborn said to Arwen, as he lifted her up for a more thorough cuddle.

Isilya waited, thinking how she might capture the scene. It was a lovely one, for all it made her heart sad. That feeling she kept locked up inside, because she knew that it would hurt her friends if she told them about it. If she drew the picture, she could pretend that she was just as welcome, and just as happy.

Finally, Elrond beckoned to her and Isilya was introduced. Celeborn gave her a friendly smile, and Galadriel admired her hair. No one picked her up, or kissed her. Isilya told herself that she was not family, so of course she would not be.

"I have been told this summer will see your fifth yen," Galadriel said to her.

"Yes, my lady," Isilya replied, feeling proud that she knew how to behave better now, and Celebrían would not have to be disappointed. She was also glad she was getting so much better at Sindarin. She hardly ever had to ask anyone to repeat themselves.

"Perhaps we shall have a special party for you," Galadriel suggested. "A whole yen is a special age."

"That would be very nice, my lady," Isilya said, though she did not truly mean it. Parties were less scary than they had been when Isilya first came to Imladris, but she was not fond of them yet.

"Come, let us not keep you all standing here," Celeborn said, with a chuckle. "You are weary, perhaps?"

"Not so weary," Elrond told him. "Surely the children would like to run free."

"Then let them," Galadriel said. "Show Isilya where things are, children. She should come to know Caras Galadhon as well as you all do."

"Yes, Lady," chorused her grandchildren.

Elladan took Arwen's hand, and Elrohir held Isilya's. They walked until they were just far enough away, and then the twins broke into a trot. Behind them, the adults laughed, and Isilya herself giggled as Elrohir pulled her along.

"Come see," Arwen called from the open platform's edge, pointing, "There is the eating hall. And we will sleep all the way up there."

Isilya looked up at the towering trees. "That is high up."

"Are you scared?" Elladan asked.

"No," Isilya said, "But I did not know other elves lived in the treetops."

"Only the elves in Lothlórien. We call them Galadhrim because of it. Do you like it?" Elrohir questioned her.

"Yes," Isilya replied with a smile. Nothing could be better than sleeping in a tree. Even if she must sleep within the tree itself, she would be content.

The group strode onward and downward, passing around the tree in a great spiral. As they walked, the children of Elrond pointed out various landmarks to Isilya.

"There are the stables," Elladan said.

"And there is the smithy," Elrohir added.

"And there," Arwen said, in a more quiet tone, "Are the big privies."

"There is the kitchen!" said Elladan with relish.

"And there is the river." Arwen pointed to the far off blue stream. "We are not allowed to play in the boats or go in the water alone, because it is very deep. But when it gets hot, the adults will bring us down and we can paddle in the water."

Isilya looked dubious. "I do not know how to swim."

"I forgot!" Arwen said, looking embarrassed.

"No matter," Elrohir said. "You can learn while we are here. And the elves here are very good swimmers."

"And if you are scared, you can sit on the dock and splash with your feet," Elladan offered. "Just until you are ready."

"I guess that would be all right," Isilya allowed.

"I wonder what Grandmother and Grandfather are planning for your birthday." Arwen looked thoughtful.

"Probably not something big," Elladan said at once. "They will know Isilya does not like that."

"Yes, they know almost everything," Elrohir agreed. "Oh, I see the other children! Come, Isilya. You will like them. They are very good."

"Nearly as good as Arwen," Elladan teased. His sister put her nose in the air, but they all knew she liked to hear it.

They hurried to the lawn below, and the children of Caras Galadhon spotted them coming with joy. Shouting and laughing, the groups met in the middle of the lawn. Isilya found herself included in the undignified greeting, though none of the other children seemed especially interested in her.

"This is Isilya," Arwen said, when the noise had died down enough for her to be heard. "She is our new friend."

"Isilya?" asked one of the older boys. "Who named you that?"

"Legolas," Isilya said, mildly offended by his tone.

"The prince of the Greenwood," Elladan supplied. The boy shook his head.

"He was not that far in his studies, I guess. Isilya is a name of the day of the week, not a name for a girl."

"He gave it to me," Isilya said, hurt.

"If it is good enough for her, it ought to be good enough for you," Elrohir said, shaking his fist at the boy. "Stop being mean."

"I like it," declared the littlest boy, who was younger than Isilya by a good deal.

"It is beautiful," said the girl who was holding his hand. "Be nice, Glorfindel."

"Always remembers what is in books," said another boy, giving Glorfindel a playful shove. "You ought to remember your manners, with a mind like yours."

"Sorry," Glorfindel said, looking abashed. "It is kind of nice."

"Thank you," Isilya said, and let the incident go. "And what are all your names?"

There were seven children in Lothlórien, ranging from Glorfindel (not to be confused with the Glorfindel in Imladris) who was almost twelve yen to little Aurfin, who was only two yen. In between came Talathon, Hithwen, Liniel, Nenglin, and Aralda. Liniel was Aurfin's older sister, but otherwise none of the children was related.

"Now that that humdrum is out of the way," Talathon said, grinning at the twins, "What shall we play?"

"Heroes!" cried Aurfin.

"If you play that, we cannot play," Liniel scolded him. "Because there are no girl heroes."

"What about Lúthien?" asked Arwen. "She was a hero."

"Yes, but that is all the girl parts," Nenglin complained.

"I do not like to play that anyway," Hithwen said, with a glance at her dress. "We always get dirty."

"What about my mother?" Isilya asked Arwen. "Someone could play her too."

"Oh yes!" said Arwen, enchanted with this idea. "And they can climb trees and everything."

"I think," Isilya corrected hesitantly, "That mostly she rode her horse. But they could have a bow and arrow."

"Wait, wait," Glorfindel interrupted. "Who was your mother? What heroic thing did she do?"

"She rode in a company of Isildur's men and slew monsters," Isilya told him calmly.

"She really did," insisted Arwen.

"Yes, our father told us so. And he was there," Elladan added triumphantly.

"Well, I suppose that is heroic," Glorfindel admitted.

"Amazing!" sighed Nenglin. "Was she a good shot?"

"Father told us she was better than most any elf," Elrohir answered, looking proud, even though it was not his mother under discussion.

"Oh! Can I play her?" asked Nenglin.

"Of course," Isilya said graciously. "You look the most like her."

"What about me?" asked Liniel. Isilya smiled.

"You can be my grandmother. She protected the forests of Lindon many times, Elrond said. And she had magic, too."

"Oo," breathed Liniel. The boys of Caras Galadhon looked skeptical, yet none gainsaid it. Aralda instead chose to ask,

"What about Hithwen and Isilya?"

"I will judge," Hithwen said coolly. "So when someone is not playing fair, I will tell you."

"And Isilya can be herself," said Elladan firmly. "Because she is a hero too."

"Yes, she saved us and some hobbits from corsairs!" Arwen insisted.

"And she has real magic," Elrohir added.

"Only adults have magic," objected Glorfindel. "And they study a long time to learn it."

"Well, Isilya does and you are wrong," Elladan countered.

"Prove it," Glorfindel shot back.

"That would be very naughty," Isilya told him, alarmed. "I am not supposed to use it for play."

"Then I guess you do not have any," said Talathon with calculated casualness.

"I do," Isilya said firmly. "But magic is not for play."

"Why not?" asked little Aurfin.

"It is for when it is needed," Isilya said. "Nobody needs magic right now."

"I do," Aurfin informed her seriously. "I have a cut on my finger. See?"

The cut in question was infinitesimal. Knowing how it hurt people's feelings to be belittled, Isilya hid her smile. She said to him somberly,

"That looks pretty painful."

The boy nodded. "But I am a big boy, and I did not cry when I got it."

"Isilya only does plant magic," Elrohir told Aurfin. "Sorry."

"I healed some animals," Isilya said thoughtfully. "But only when Mother was with me. She said I was not to do it alone."

"Well, you are hardly alone now," pointed out Talathon. "Go on; fix him up."

Isilya was still doubtful. The adults had been very firm about using magic when it was not needful. Even though Aurfin did possess an injury, it was not life threatening.

"He could just go to Elrond," she said, uncertain.

"But you are right here," pointed out Liniel. "Please? We would like to see it."

"Yes, show us!" pleaded Nenglin.

"Well," Isilya hedged, wanting to be friendly and wanting to prove herself. Yet, what would Elrond say if she did it? That put things in better perspective.

"No," she told them at last. "He does not really need it, and I would be in trouble. And you would be in trouble too, for pushing me."

"Just so," Arwen agreed instantly. "Mother and Father would not like it."

"You do not have magic, then," Glorfindel pronounced. Isilya sighed.

"I do, and I do not care if you do not believe me. You are awfully rude to disbelieve me, you know."

This was the extent of her self-defense abilities, however. The older boys of Lothlórien thought to exclude her from the game, but Elladan and Elrohir defended her, saying the others could not prove she did not have magic, so she had to be allowed to play. The girls also sided with Isilya, saying they would not play if the boys did not let Isilya join. Finally, they relented.

The boys chose their roles with the practiced ease of veteran players. Elladan and Elrohir chose to be their father and his twin, Elros- even though this involved a bit of historical shifting. The whole play, it turned out, tended to require some serious restructuring of real events. Glorfindel was the hero he had been named for. In spite of his irritation with the part, he did not have the imagination to choose any other. Talathon chose to be Fingolfin, and Aralda was Gil-galad. Aurfin, the tiniest of them, chose to be Celeborn.

Once Hithwen found a good vantage point, the children set to work vanquishing imaginary foes. It was fairly easy, although any time one of the children shouted Balrog, Glorfindel had to pretend to almost die- since his hero had fallen to his death because of a Balrog. Someone always rushed to catch him, however. The boys had to admit that the girls made a good showing. Cunning took the place of physical prowess in their roles, and several of their ideas impressed the boys, who generally whacked away with imaginary swords until Hithwen said their foe was dead.

Finally, Hithwen announced Sauron's coming and all the children gathered for a quick conference. Glorfindel pointed out that what Sauron hated most was light and goodness. It was agreed that hugging Sauron probably would not do much, but there had to be something they could use to get light. A brief exchange between the twins provided the answer: a mirror to reflect the sun back at Sauron. This being decided, they announced their plan to Hithwen, who approved it.

While Elrond (Elladan) and Elros (Elrohir) worked to set up the mirror, Gil-galad (Aralda) went to distract their ultimate foe and was subsequently slain. In quick succession, Celeborn (Aurfin), Glorfindel and Fingolfin (Talathon) joined him. The women viewed this with disdain, and they banded together in their efforts. Lúthien (Arwen) wove a net from her hair and the hair of Isilya's mother (Nenglin) and grandmother (Liniel). Isilya calmly announced she would ask the plants to grow up and block Sauron's sight, and her grandmother joined her in this effort. Isilya's mother then rode with Lúthien and cast the net, unseen, over Sauron. It was not meant to do more than inconvenience him, Lúthien argued with the judge, so it was not out of order.

Hithwen allowed it, but she also had Sauron knock down the screen of trees in his efforts to free himself. Luckily, Elrond and Elros had set up the mirror by then, and the sunlight melted Sauron most gruesomely, according to the fallen heroes. Isilya countered that she suspected he burned to ashes instead, and this view the judge upheld.

The boys, as Hithwen predicted, had managed to coat themselves with dirt. After playing the part of Isilya's mother with all her might, Nenglin was also impressively filthy. Aurfin had acquired two new cuts, and Aralda plucked a large splinter from his foot. Glorfindel had a bruise from a too enthusiastic catch on the part of Aurfin, who had accidentally hit him with his sword while saving him. Luckily, the judge said that friendly stabs did not injure heroes.

Isilya was surprised to find that they had an audience. The gathering seemed to approve of their play, but she wondered how long they had been there. Most of the lords and ladies she did not know, but she spotted one familiar face. She beamed.

"Haldir!" she called and he came forward.

"Slaying the more appropriate kind of monster, I see," he teased, and lifted her up in the air.

"You saw?" she asked, resting her arms on his neck.

"Oh yes. You maidens have some wonderful strategy."

"Thank you," she said, with another smile. "Arwen did a lot of the thinking."

"Well, if it saved the world from Sauron, I am content," said Haldir, eyes twinkling. "However, some of you will want to clean up before we eat."

At this announcement, most of the children vanished. Liniel took Aurfin by the hand, and Elladan and Elrohir naturally went as a pair, but the rest went separately. Arwen, Hithwen and Isilya were still clean. Hithwen had not played, and Isilya and Arwen had been very careful, knowing that Celebrían would not want them to dirty themselves on their very first day.

Haldir led the way to the eating hall, with Isilya still in his arms. She had no objection to the deferential treatment, though she wondered at it. Usually Arwen was the one carried, or escorted, and shown off. This time, Haldir seemed to want to introduce Isilya to everyone. Hithwen and Arwen slipped away in the meanwhile. Shyly, Isilya said hello to whomever was in front of her.

"And these two scapegraces are my brothers," Haldir said in conclusion.

"So this is the little maiden we cannot hush him up about," teased one, who looked very much like Haldir. He had darker hair, and his chin was a touch sharper, but otherwise it was hard to tell them apart.

"Hello," Isilya said, uncertain how to respond to the tease.

"He is Orophin," said the other, who looked much less like Haldir in form, but had the same coloring. "And I am Rúmil. At least he was right about how pretty you are."

"Thank you," said Isilya, flushing. She was not very used to compliments yet.

"You will note the truth of the rest soon enough." Haldir questioned mock-sternly, "Have you washed your hands?"

"Yes, Mother," chorused the brothers, grinning. Isilya giggled.

"You see how he treats us?" Orophin asked her, and she laughed.

"You would treat these two just the same," Haldir assured her, "if you had to raise them yourself."

"Did you?" she asked.

"Unfortunately for us," Rúmil teased. Haldir gave him a playful shove.

"Ingrate." He looked down at Isilya and asked, "You see how they treat me?"

"It seems pretty awful," she said, trying a tease.

"Oh-ho!" laughed Rúmil. "We are shortly to be out-numbered, Orophin. You see how easily he has swayed the maiden against us."

Pleased with her success, Isilya only grinned. She liked that Haldir's brothers were as merry as he was. Also, she was very pleased that they seemed to like her too.

"Come, it is time to eat," Orophin said. "I am sure you are hungry after your long journey, maiden. But you must be careful, for Haldir will talk to you so that you cannot eat a bite in politeness."

"It never seems to trouble your appetite," rejoined Haldir.

"I do not have to be polite to you. You are my brother."

"Oo," Isilya breathed, genuinely disapproving. "That is a very naughty thing to say."

"I agree," Rúmil said, shaking his head. "Certainly you should not say it in front of an impressionable maiden. Just imagine what our lady would say if she heard you."

"She would say nothing," Orophin pointed out. "She would just melt me on the spot, as an example to the rest."

Isilya stared, but Haldir gave her a wink and said, "Nay, she would make you apologize, you rascal. Melting is too good for the likes of you."

"True, true." Orophin gave his brother a short bow and asked, "Forgive me?"

"Of course," said Haldir briskly. "As long as you stop blocking the door, that is."

Laughing, the elf moved aside and let Haldir enter the hall. Isilya was impressed by its size, for it was bigger even than the Dining Hall in Mithlond. There were a dozen tables of middle size in the space, each of which could seat thirty elves. One table was raised slightly, and Haldir called that the first table. She could tell, though it meant little to her, that the hall was more carefully and artfully constructed. What did win her approval was the inclusion of many trailing vines along the walls. It reminded her of Imladris. She thought to find Celebrían, but Haldir scoffed when she suggested it.

"I have raised two boys. Tending one maiden for a meal should be hardly any trouble. Particularly," he added with a kind smile, "As the maiden in question is you."

They chose a seat at the end of the first table, with Isilya residing in Haldir's lap for the moment. Other elves wandered around, talking quietly and seeming to take seats at random. She spotted a few of the other children, but none of them were seated together, save Aurfin and Liniel.

"Our lady and lord do not stand on ceremony for meals," Rúmil explained. "Children sit with their families, but we sit wherever we please."

"Yes, think of yourself as an honorary adult," suggested Orophin, taking a seat to Haldir's left.

"I would be a very short one," Isilya said, and the brothers all laughed. She took a moment to look around further.

At the head of the first table, Galadriel and Celeborn stood, talking with Elrond. Celebrían was seating the twins. From her expression, Isilya guessed she was scolding them. Arwen was already seated, and she gave a tiny wave to Isilya. With a smile, Isilya wiggled her own fingers in her friend's direction.

Once she had finished with the twins, Celebrían came to see Isilya. When Haldir explained his intentions, the lady of Imladris gave him a cushion so that Isilya might sit on her own and still reach the table. She reminded Isilya to mind her manners and be good for Haldir. Isilya promised that she would.

Placed between Haldir and Rúmil, Isilya did her best to be good for the meal. She was becoming tired, however. It had been a long and exciting day. They had not even arrived in Caras Galadhon until late in the afternoon. The earlier part of the day had been spent riding. Since Isilya no longer had a mount, she had been traded between the other riders.

She swallowed a sudden lump in her throat brought about by her inadvertent recollection of Pig. To cover it, she took a drink and pretended that she had taken too large a bite. She blinked a few times to make the tears go away and told herself that she was just getting sleepy.

Haldir asked about her drawing, and Isilya explained that she had three books now: one for trees, one for other plants, and the last for animals. Isilya only made pictures of natural things. Last year, Elrond had taken her to his library and shown her several books about nature with illustrations. Now she knew she had a very long way to go before she got very good.

"What about people?" asked Orophin.

"They go in my animal book."

Rúmil laughed. "Aye, that is where we belong some days."

"People are hard to draw," Isilya said glumly. She did not like to show those pictures at all.

"You have more experience with nature," Haldir defended. "When you have lived five yen with people, I expect you will be just as good."

Isilya wondered about that, but she did not disagree with him. It would hurt his feelings. Worse, it was probably impolite. Isilya did not want Celebrían or Elrond to scold her.

The sky was darkening outside and several torches were lit. While the adults talked on, Isilya felt her eyelids becoming heavy. She blinked frequently, trying to stay alert. Then Haldir gave her a little nudge and said,

"Try to stay awake, little one. When we are finished here, I want to take you to see the mellryn trees."

"The golden ones?" Isilya asked, wide awake at once. He smiled.

"Yes. They grow nowhere else."

"They sound very happy," she told him. Rúmil gave her a puzzled look.

"What do you mean?"

"They are singing," Isilya said. "Happy songs."

"No reason for them not to," said Haldir cheerfully. "Ah, I see our lady is preparing to rise."

Indeed, only a moment later, the lady of Lothlórien stood. Respectfully, the assembly rose with her. She bade them good evening, and took her husband's arm. While they left, Haldir explained to Isilya that they would go to the singing place for that evening.

"We choose a different spot every night, so that the whole of Caras Galadhon is always full of song," he told her happily. "But you and I are off to see the mellryn trees. That is, if Lady Celebrían will allow it. Come, put on your sweetest face so she cannot refuse us."

Fortunately, Celebrían had no objection. She did sternly order Haldir not to keep her up for more than an hour. Then she leaned down and kissed Isilya's cheek.

"Have a good time, dear."

"Thank you," Isilya replied with a smile.

Haldir may have intended that it be only the pair of them, but his brothers were far too curious to be excluded. Though he scolded and teased, Isilya knew Haldir did not really mind. The moment Celebrían was out of sight, he set her upon a branch and said,

"You show these boys how it is done, maiden. They could use a lesson in grace."

Gleeful, Isilya skipped up the branch to the trunk and gave the tree the biggest hug she could muster. The trees sang out louder still, glad to feel her with them at last. Haldir followed more slowly, and his brothers took longer still, both bemused and amazed, it turned out, that she could walk so easily in a tree. They sat in a row and waited for Isilya to speak.

"They like me," she reported enthusiastically after a few minutes of silent communication with the forest.

"I have yet to meet a tree who did not," Haldir said, tipping his siblings a wink. "Are they singing a welcome to you?"

"Not only me," Isilya explained. "They are welcoming the new sprouts too."

"Has the song words and a tune?" asked Orophin, looking doubtful.

"Not their song," Isilya said. "Not elven words. But my mother wrote a song for welcoming seeds."

"That sounds quite welcome," said Haldir and his brothers groaned at the joke. "Teach it to us, Isilya."

Shyly, Isilya began the song. "You are welcome here, for you have traveled far. You are welcome here, underneath the stars. Have no fear of harm, for we will harbor you. With our strong branches, we will shelter you.

"You are welcome here, for you have traveled far. You are welcome here, underneath the stars. The light and the rain will fall soft onto you. You are as welcome as the morning's dew.

"You are welcome here, for you have traveled far. You are welcome here, underneath the stars. Once a part of us, now you are your own. Welcome, welcome to your new home."

"Lovely," praised Haldir. He leaned forward and said in a mock-whisper, "I dread to think what my brothers would do to that tune."

"Nothing worse that what you will do," Rúmil retorted amiably. "You lead us, Isilya. It should be hard to go wrong with your voice to show us the way."

Still bashful, Isilya sang and was pleased to note that her voice carried well over the brothers' baritones. In spite of their claims, the elves sang wonderfully. Isilya smiled as she sang, feeling the song appropriate to more than the seedlings.

As she was leading them, Isilya did not sing the harmony line. It would have sounded very well, though. When they finished, Haldir announced,

"If that does not make us the ones to start the singing, I would like to know what would."

"Perhaps being in the right place?" Orophin suggested. Isilya laughed.

"Did your mother write many songs?" Rúmil asked.

"Hundreds," Isilya told him, all seriousness. "Elrond has many of them in his library, but not all of them. He does not have my baby song or my walking song or my talking song or-"

"Heavens above," laughed Orophin. "Did your mother write a new song everyday?"

"Mother sang all the time," Isilya said, remembering. "Some days she did not talk once, but sang to me instead."

"That could be complicated," Rúmil mused.

Isilya shook her head. "Mother always had a song for me."

She felt the lump from dinner return. What she would give just to hear her mother singing a lullaby or one of her nonsense songs. The mellryns sang soothingly to her. Before she could be completely downcast, Haldir sprang up and declared,

"I should have liked to have your mother, Isilya. Of course, that would make me you, and this would be a very confusing conversation."

"I am already confused," Rúmil laughed. "For I think that would make Isilya you, and that is the strangest picture."

"Yes, for she is much prettier," Orophin observed. "And I think I would recall so sweet a visage looking down on me in my childhood, yet all I can see is your grumpy countenance."

"I suspect it was often grumpy with good reason," Haldir sighed. "Let me tell you- or perhaps I mean me- Isilya, these two found ways to misbehave you have not even dreamed of yet. I would tell you a few, but they should turn your hair as white as my own just to hear."

Isilya giggled, for Haldir's hair was very fair indeed. "And you should not tell me because I might tell the twins."

"Oh no, maiden, I beg of you: keep your own counsel!" Haldir got down on one knee. "Come, ask what you will of us, but only promise you will not breathe a word to the sons of Elrond."

"I will not," Isilya promised, after a dramatic pause.

"Thank you for sparing us," Rúmil said solemnly.

"Yes, we are your servants from here on out," Orophin swore, making her smile.

"I do not need servants. I can dress myself very well now."

At this declaration, Haldir laughed. "Well then, maiden, let us be your friends."

"Of course you may," Isilya said. She gave them a timid smile. "I like to be friends with people."

"Wonderful, for we like to be friends as well," Haldir said. "But, I see by the stars we must take you to the lady Celebrían now, or else she shall do things it is best not to utter."

"You mean put me to bed early?" Isilya asked.

Rúmil chuckled. "He did say it would be best not to speak of it, maiden."


	3. Games

Spring was just beginning in Lothlórien. Isilya was amazed to find the mellryn trees shedding their leaves, but they assured her this was the natural order of things for them. No one else found it worthy of note, but Isilya had come to understand that in the strangest of ways other elves were most neglectful of their surroundings. Not a one at Imladris had even mourned the loss of a great elm struck by lightning two summers past, and only the cooks had noticed a blight on some of the apple trees last spring.

The children of Lothlórien welcomed Isilya as one of their own readily. Less shy than she had been in Mithlond, Isilya accepted their friendship gracefully. Glorfindel, who spent as much time as possible with books and scrolls, was the only one who seemed reluctant to accept her. Whenever he could be persuaded to join the children, he felt the need to argue the facts with Isilya. She had grown more confident in social settings, but she always felt grateful when the other children crushed his arguments on her behalf.

By chance, Hithwen had seen Isilya with Haldir and his brothers on that first evening. She described the green light that flowed through the trees while Isilya had been touching them. Such was her reputation for honesty that even Glorfindel dared not naysay her. From then on, the younger children believed unconditionally in her abilities. Tiny Aurfin never stopped trying to get Isilya to demonstrate them, however, for he desired nothing so much as to see magic.

Therefore Isilya asked Celebrían if she might tend to her planter in front of the other children, or at the very least, in front of little Aurfin. When she explained his precious way of sighing hopefully when he spoke about her magic, the lady of Imladris smiled. She allowed Isilya to carry her planter down to the lawn, and while she and the other children looked on, the girl carefully watered and fertilized her plants.

Very soon, Isilya told the awed Aurfin, her strawberry would bear fruit. When they were ready, she would like to share them. Would Aurfin like to have the first one? Swelling with pride, the little boy said he would like that very much.

Several days after this demonstration, Glorfindel was still rather disgruntled. Like the twins, he liked nothing less than to be proven wrong. While the twins had learned to change sides eventually, Glorfindel persisted. Isilya had never been bullied before, for the twins had had their sunny moments and had genuinely liked her company, but Glorfindel was all storm. Admittedly, he used nothing but his words to scorn her.

Finding Isilya at a loss to defend herself ceaselessly, the twins paid Glorfindel back by giving him less than friendly punches to his shoulder when he got out of hand. Hithwen, less physical in her efforts, went to his mother. The other children felt that was a rather excessive action, but for a little while Glorfindel kept silent.

Nenglin fell into deep adoration for Isilya at the start. Wild and unwilling to repent of it, she loved to hear tales of Isilya's life before she had come to the Greenwood elves. She was all bursts of energy and impulsivity. After hearing such stories, she generally had to run and tumble on the grass. Nothing would have pleased her more than to learn to climb as Isilya did, but her mother wisely forbade it.

In fact, none of Lothlórien children was allowed to climb in imitation of Isilya. Several of them shed pleading tears over this, but the adults were immovable. Once they had seen Isilya in motion, and particularly when they witnessed the way Isilya descended from the trees, they felt their hearts would not survive their own children's attempts. Aralda had nearly been allowed, for he was a very steady and responsible boy. When he heard that the others would not be permitted, he had withdrawn his request in solidarity. Out of respect for their plight, Elrond's children also remained earthbound.

Isilya could not. She had tried for a very miserable two days, but the trees had pleaded eloquently for her return to their sheltering branches. Lower lip trembling, Isilya had asked the other children to forgive her. She must go to them, she explained, or else they would be fretful. Glorfindel had snorted, but the rest had agreed instantly.

"You belong to them," Liniel had said, with her usual wisdom. "It would be cruel for us to keep you apart."

"Yes. And you can be our scout," Talathon suggested impishly. "Then we shall always know when the adults are trying to spy on us."

The adults had good reason to keep watchful eyes on Talathon. Though as fond as the twins of making mischief, he did not have their ability to repent or think ahead in any fashion. Talathon was much more indifferent to the feelings of others, and whether or not they might be punished later. To be just, he was equally unconcerned with his own safety and well-being. When he proposed something dangerous, he often preferred to be the first to try it. Many times he could not be talked out of it, either.

Liniel was his polar opposite. Even more socially gifted than Arwen, Liniel worked hard to please every person she met. Luckily, Aurfin had taught her that some people simply would not be placated. She still was considerate of the feelings of others and rarely took risks, even when dared. Her brother was her built-in excuse from all dangerous activities. She also possessed surprising wisdom, and was always listened to very seriously.

Inquisitive Aurfin had both the gravity of a toddler and the energy. He asked as many questions as his mind could supply. In Isilya, he found a willing ear, if not many answers. To his delight, Isilya was much less reluctant to include him in games, even if it was clear he did not have the ability. Her defense made him her willing slave, and he brought her all kinds of tokens of affection, from bugs and interesting rocks to scraps of pretty fabric from his mother's workbasket. Isilya had told all the children right away that she did not approve of plucking flowers or other plants, and he remembered. If he found an interesting plant, he would not rest until she had come to see it.

Generally, there were three games played regularly by the children: Heroes, hide and seek, and drop the handkerchief. Drop the handkerchief was considered the least fun, because it tended to proceed with the same three persons waiting in the middle endlessly. Heroes was great fun, but was played less frequently, for it required great amounts of imagination and might grow stale if played too often. Hide and seek was quite good also, but problems quickly developed.

Isilya could not possibly hide in the trees when playing it, for it would not be fair. However, they quickly discovered that Isilya could rarely be spotted even when she remained on the earth. She was also far too good at finding them when she was the seeker. Seeing that she was taking the fun from the play, Isilya gracefully bowed out and sat with Hithwen. Thereafter she would only play two rounds before taking up some sewing Celebrían had given her and waiting longingly for a new game to be called.

Hithwen hardly played in any of the games, for the only one she would join was drop the handkerchief. Instead, she peacefully judged and her call of "Out!" was the most dreaded thing during play. Since she and Isilya found themselves more and more together, she opened up to Isilya about why this was. While Isilya hemmed a handkerchief and hoped wistfully for a game she could be part of, Hithwen told her,

"My mother wants me to be a true lady, you see. When I get dirty, it makes her very unhappy. So I would rather stay clean and keep her happy with me."

Isilya nodded. With sympathy, the child agreed that was probably best. She had never liked to disappoint her own mother. Then she added,

"You are a very good judge, Hithwen. Not even Talathon can sneak anything past you."

Hithwen smiled. "I like to pretend I am Father, and scouting in the woods. Scouts cannot miss anything, you know."

"Will you be a scout when you grow up?" Isilya asked, for she had noticed many of the children knew what they intended to be already. Even Aurfin wanted to be a smith, on the days he did not want to be a warrior or a cook.

"Mother would not like it. But perhaps I can be a scout and then a true lady when I am not scouting." Hithwen sighed wistfully, and then called, "Out! Talathon, I see you peeking!"

The boy in question groaned. "I was only seeing what you two were doing."

"You peeked," Hithwen said firmly. "Now you must forfeit."

"Can it be my turn?" asked Aurfin, popping from around the back of the tree where Talathon had been counting.

"Yes, for you have not had one yet," Hithwen decreed. "Call the others, Talathon, or else they will not know of the change."

Grumbling, Talathon did as he was told. The others shook their heads at Talathon, and then teased Aurfin that he should not possibly find them. Planting his chubby legs firmly and covering his eyes, the boy told them,

"You better run, because I am going to start counting now. One. Two. Three."

Watching the others scatter hastily, Isilya smiled. Then she sighed. It was not as much fun to watch. Hithwen patted her arm, returning her earlier sympathy.

"After this game, I will ask them to pick a new one. I am tired of shouting at Talathon for the same things over and over."

Isilya giggled. Accordingly, when Aurfin had found everyone save for Arwen and Aralda and had to confess himself puzzled as to their hiding place, Hithwen called them back and declared them joint winners. Then she announced they had to choose a new game.

"Isilya needs some play, and it ought to be something new. I am tired of the same old things."

Glorfindel was turned to as the source. Much of the afternoon, he had been reading an old scroll, and the interruption did not please him. Grumbling, he said,

"Go play at being wolves."

Isilya thought this was a strange thing to play, and pointed out, "We would all get dreadfully dirty, for to be proper wolves we must be down on all fours."

The other children agreed this was so, and looked to Glorfindel again. "Then play you are being chased by wolves then. Let them eat you and leave me in peace."

"Wolves do not eat people!" Isilya protested in amazement.

"Of course they do," retorted Glorfindel.

"They do not! Why, we would not taste good to them at all!"

"That shows what you know about it," snapped the older boy. "Giant wolves eat people every bad winter. Everyone says so!"

"Those are wargs," Isilya said, surprised by his ignorance. "They are not proper wolves, for they speak and let goblins ride them. No wolf would let a goblin on his back."

"Wargs are just bigger wolves," Glorfindel said coldly.

"They are not," Isilya said calmly. "I know, for I lived with a pack for a summer with Mother. Wolves do not eat people. They do not even like people."

"That is why they eat them!"

"Do not be silly. Wolves eat to live."

"Well, they eat dead bodies," Glorfindel said, finding himself on the losing end and disliking it.

"Maybe the lone wolves do, for they do not have a pack to hunt with. That sounds more like the act of a coyote or fox to me, though. Besides, a lone wolf is not a lone wolf for long. Either they find a new pack, or they are killed by one. Wolf packs only eat what they hunt, and they do not hunt people."

"Then we shall play that we are being chased by wargs," said Aralda, wanting to cut off this argument before it became much worse.

"Yes, that seems well enough," agreed Liniel. "Perhaps half of us can come to save the others?"

The rest greeted this enthusiastically, and Isilya let the disagreement go. Glorfindel had some strange ideas, though. After a good bit of protest, the girls were not left to be the victims, but were divided between the teams. Isilya was on the rescuing team, with Aralda, Nenglin, Talathon, Elladan and Elrohir. Arwen, Glorfindel (who could not dissuade them from including him), Liniel and Aurfin were the victims to be rescued. Hithwen declined to join, but she would direct where the wargs were and how many of them remained.

Aurfin kept pestering Glorfindel with questions, for he much admired the older boy's knowledge. Usually, Glorfindel would loftily bestow answers upon him, but today he was rather upset from his lost debate and gave no answers. This did not stop Aurfin, who continued to ask. After a time, Glorfindel told the boy to hush, for they were about to be chased by the wolves.

In the ensuing melee, Aurfin had to twice be rescued before the rescuing team even appeared, for he ran exactly the wrong way several times, not knowing his right from his left yet. Finally, Glorfindel carried the boy until the rescuers descended, whereupon he left him on his own two feet for the others to save. Aurfin had been asking ceaseless questions about whether or not people tasted good, and Glorfindel told him unthinkingly,

"Just try it yourself."

Therefore when Isilya picked Aurfin up to rescue him, the boy took Glorfindel at his word.


	4. Bitten

Galadriel and her daughter were out for a walk through Caras Galadthon that spring afternoon. The sun shone gently through the trees, and Celebrían was enjoying the quiet. Shortly, she would have to confront her sons about their no doubt filthy attire, and possibly scold Isilya for leaving her sewing lying upon the grass. Why the child brought it when she was going to play was a mystery.

"I am glad your little fosterling has taken so well to the other children," Galadriel commented. Celebrían smiled fondly.

"Yes, she is much less timid than she was when we first met. I am so glad she has warmed so easily."

"Aurfin seems to have had a large hand in that," Galadriel noted. Her daughter laughed.

"Yes, he is so fond of her. In ways, he reminds me of Legolas."

"Well, they shall have to fight for her favor when the prince of the Greenwood arrives. Have you told Isilya he is coming?"

"No. Every time I think of it, the boys cause mischief or else Glorfindel has upset her somehow and it seems not the right time." Celebrían sighed. "I do not intend to keep it from her, but at this rate it shall be a surprise for both of them."

"Such surprises are good for her, for she has had many of the unpleasant kind. Do not let it worry you, darling." With a smile, Galadriel caressed her daughter's hair.

"What worries me is what the boy will do when he gets here. You know what mischief he got up to the last time, in his devotion to her. At least Isilya possesses the sense not to pluck hair from her own head to make him a gift."

The lady of Lothlórien laughed. "Yet, I hear from a trustworthy source that the boy wears a ring of her hair upon his finger."

"For that you may blame Arwen, or else thank her. I have not decided which it is to be. She showed Isilya how to pluck the hair from her brush and use that to make a braid, and from that a ring. If we are not careful, all the children shall be wearing one another's hair like war trophies."

"I am sure we need not worry about all of them. Hithwen is unlikely to approve such things, for they are not to her mother's taste, and Glorfindel shall find himself devoid of any trophy if he keeps up his argumentative ways."

"True. I cannot understand his mother, for when I went to her about the debates she told me it could not be helped. I understand that he dislikes finding himself in the wrong, but his responses are improper to a boy his age."

"Well, perhaps I shall have a firmer word with her. She does dote upon him a bit strongly." Galadriel waved a hand to brush away that concern. "I have word that Falasglin and Linduin will arrive soon. That should distract Isilya for a time, and Glorfindel will have time to cool his temper."

Celebrían was inclined to agree with the first part of that statement. The hunter and his new wife were very fond of Isilya, and she wonderingly returned their affection. Like a flower, she bloomed under their tender care and for a time after they left, she would droop as a flower too. The lady of Imladris held a very tender hope in her breast, for if the couple might adopt the child, Celebrían was certain all would benefit.

However, Falasglin's oath to Thranduil kept that hope from fruition. Isilya could not possibly go the Greenwood to live. The Silvan elves there had not yet thawed toward the child, though Falasglin assured her their anger dulled with each passing year. Some were even beginning to think that their prince's love for Isilya was, as Thranduil declared, a phase. Celebrían felt that the king was in for a surprise, but one could not always be all-wise.

About to speak to her mother about how best to approach the couple about her secret hope, Celebrían was interrupted by the most dreadful scream. At first, Celebrían thought it might be Arwen, for her daughter had a habit of shrieking at ugly insects. Then she heard her daughter shout,

"Oh! What has happened, Isilya?" This was followed by, "Oh, oh! You are bleeding!"

Without thinking about it, Celebrían lifted her skirts and hurried down to the lawn. She arrived indecorously, hair flying behind her. Though the other children were present, and she noted that Aurfin was crying stormily, Isilya was missing.

"What is it?" she demanded, heart pounding. "Where is Isilya?"

"Oh, Mother," Arwen said breathlessly, "Aurfin bit Isilya and she ran away. I think she is in the tree."

"Why on earth would you bite her?" Galadriel asked the toddler, having followed her daughter at a more suitable pace.

"I wanted to know what she tasted like," sobbed the hapless boy. While the rest looked at him in shock, he added, "Glorfindel told me to."

The elder boy looked amazed, and said, "I did not!"

"Yes, you did," wept the little boy. "I asked you if people tasted good and you told me to try it and see! It was awful."

Galadriel gave her daughter a gentle push in the direction of the tree, and murmured, "Let me settle this matter. Go and coax Isilya down, for she surely needs you more."

Still rather dazed, Celebrían walked to the elm tree Arwen had indicated and looked upward. She was not as skilled as her husband was in climbing, and her gown would make it worse. Therefore, she called,

"Isilya, child, please come down. You are hurt and I want to tend you."

No answer was forth coming, and Celebrían was frightened then. If Isilya was bleeding, it was possible that she was in shock. Just as she was preparing to gather her skirts and try to find the girl on her own, a hand was laid on her arm.

"Allow me, my lady," said Linduin. "I am better dressed for it."

Surprised by her appearance, Celebrían could only nod. The more agile Noldor ascended with ease in her riding clothes, calling gently in Isilya's idiolect. Though Celebrían heard no response, she noted that Linduin moved purposefully. Hoping that it meant the woman knew Isilya's location, Celebrían forced herself to calm down. As Linduin had turned up, Celebrían found she was unsurprised by Falasglin's arrival at her side. The hunter gave her a courteous nod, which she managed to return. He asked quietly,

"Would you prefer a seat, my lady? You seem very pale."

"No, thank you," Celebrían said, wondering at the tremble in her voice. "I want to see Isilya when she comes down."

"Of course," the hunter agreed easily. "Yet, I think it would not do for your husband to find you in need of care as well. Here is a root that has a cushion of moss upon it. Rest yourself. Linduin will have her down in a moment, I am certain."

Grateful for his attentions and reassurance, Celebrían allowed herself to be seated. Noting the sudden silence, she looked around to find the children mostly gone. Her own lingered, giving her longing glances. She opened her arms and they hurried over to her. Their embraces helped Celebrían to ground herself.

"Here she is," Linduin announced, after making a slow but graceful descent. "Poor dear."

Isilya certainly deserved the title, for Aurfin's bite was that of a toddler: unrestrained. At the sight of the injury, Celebrían gasped in dismay. He had broken the skin, and Isilya was indeed bleeding. Not heavily, but more than Celebrían would have liked. The child seemed to be in shock, for she huddled against Linduin and trembled.

"Oh, Isilya," Celebrían said sadly. Her children made room and Linduin laid the girl in her lap. Careful of the injury, Celebrían cuddled her.

"I am so sorry, sweetheart. Elrond will be here soon, I know."

Isilya did not reply. She seemed exhausted, though she kept leaking tears. Knowing how painful the bite must be, Celebrían asked Falasglin to soak a cloth in the river. The hunter returned, and the lady of Imladris gently wrapped the cloth around the wound. It would ease the sting, Celebrían assured her fosterling. The girl's response was to place her thumb in her mouth, a habit which Celebrían had thought given up more than ten summers past.

Thankfully, Elrond had not been far away, and he arrived quickly. With gentle words, he eased Isilya into his own arms and set to work. Celeborn had come with him, and went to comfort his daughter. She gave him a weak smile while she waited for Elrond's verdict. After a time, her husband said,

"She will be fine. Though her arm will be sore for the rest of the day, I am sorry to say. What has brought this about?"

The other children explained the whole exchange, and Celebrían shook her head in dismay. Not another thoughtless remark from Glorfindel! She reached for the child, and Isilya came more willingly this time. As she stroked her hair, Celebrían thought about how best to show the boy's mother what trouble he had caused.

Seeming to read her mind, her father said, "I think it is time your mother and I had a word with Glorfindel's parents. Occasional carelessness is one thing, but to be so unheeding as to not realize his words might cause harm as in this case- I dislike it."

"It does not bode well for his future," Galadriel agreed. "Let us take care of that, dear. His father is home as well, and that should help."

"We will take Isilya up to her room for a time. I think a nap would do her good," Elrond said, noting Isilya's drooping eyelids.

"Of course," Galadriel approved. She leaned down and gave the child a kiss on her forehead. "We hope to see you at dinner, child."

"And the singing," added her husband with a smile. The elves of Lothlórien had a soft spot for any singer, and Isilya's near-bottomless repertoire met with wondering approval. Celebrían suspected that if she did not send the child to bed, they would keep the child up until dawn singing as many tunes as she knew.

Though they protested, Celebrían also sent her children to bed for an hour's time. Admittedly, this was more for herself than the children. She did not feel up to any further excitement, and so to bed they were sent. When she had laid the already slumbering Isilya in her hammock, Elrond put a hand on her arm.

"Come sit, my love," he coaxed softly. They went to a pair of wooden chairs, well within sight of the child, should she wake. Elrond pulled his chair much closer before he sat in it. Then he gently laid his hands on her cheeks.

"You are overwrought, love."

Celebrían sighed. "It was such a fright. I thought it was Arwen and a bug. You know how she screams. But it was Isilya and she was hurt. And then she did not come when I called."

"There now," Elrond comforted. "Isilya must have been twice as fearful as you, my love. Just imagine her shock when loving little Aurfin bit her."

"Yes. That poor boy. He took a bad fright too."

"I very nearly wish Glorfindel was our child, so that I could give the boy a good shake," Elrond said, and Celebrían had to smile.

"Nay, that is not your style."

"True." Elrond placed a kiss on her forehead. "Do you feel better now?"

"A bit. I will have a hard time forgetting that scream, though." Celebrían shook her head and commented, "You know, love, I do not think we have ever heard her cry out like that."

"No, we have not, have we?" Elrond asked, looking thoughtful. "She is a quiet child most of the time."

"I suppose she learned to be quiet when she was very little. Or else, we should have found her a very long time ago."

"Certainly if she was as loud as our boys," Elrond said, cocking his head toward their room. Celebrían chuckled and said,

"At least some things continue as always. I will go hush them." She kissed her husband's cheek and went to silence her errant boys.


	5. Honor

Later that evening, Linduin came up and "kidnapped" Isilya. With a wink at the lady of Imladris, Linduin took Isilya from her hammock and back down to the green lawn. Quiet had settled over the city in the twilight hours. Wordless, Linduin had settled Isilya in her lap and gently rocked her. It was there that Aurfin found them when he came looking to apologize to Isilya.

Isilya found it easy to forgive her assailant. Aurfin was very sweet in his repentance, and assured her that he had only chosen to bite her because he was certain she would have tasted the sweetest. Linduin seemed to find it very hard not to laugh. On the other hand, Isilya knew Aurfin meant every word, and so she took his apology very seriously.

"Of course I forgive you," she had told the tearful boy.

Aurfin went home with a very light heart, for Isilya had also reassured him that he would still receive the first strawberry. Once he had gone, Linduin finally had her laugh. Isilya smiled, for she knew it sounded funny. Then Linduin gave her kiss and said,

"You are a wonderful one for forgiving people, Isilya."

"Mother said that when someone feels guilt, they must be forgiven, or else they will stop feeling guilty. And Aurfin is only a very little boy."

"With large teeth," Linduin added and Isilya giggled.

Glorfindel was a different story. He did not come on his own, but in the company of his parents and Elrond. Though she tried very hard to detect repentance, his speech was devoid of true guilt or remorse. He was, she could discern, sorry that his parents were mad at him and equally sorry that he had been made to apologize. However, he was not sorry for unthinkingly directing Aurfin to bite her or for the trouble that had caused. Therefore, his apology made her feel uncomfortable.

She bit her lip, for she knew everyone wanted her to accept his apology. Mother had been very clear about accepting lies, however. Thus, with great reluctance, she finally said,

"I forgive you. But I cannot accept your apology. It is not sincere."

Glorfindel had looked at her in astonishment, and his parents were no less amazed. Linduin said nothing. After an awkward silence, Elrond asked Glorfindel and his parents to wait a moment while he spoke with Isilya. While the family moved away to provide the others privacy, Linduin gave Isilya's hand a squeeze of sympathy.

"Now, Isilya, please tell me why you would not accept his apology," Elrond asked, taking a seat by them.

"He did not mean it," Isilya said with a sigh.

"But he said it," Elrond pointed out.

"Lies can be said, but they are valueless," Isilya retorted, quoting her mother.

"I see." For a time Elrond was silent. Finally, he asked, "You would not accept it, even if it would smooth the way forward?"

"Mother said if you accept a lie as truth, you have lied to yourself. Glorfindel is forgiven, but I will not take a worthless apology from him, because he does not care that he hurt Aurfin or me."

"I agree," Linduin said quietly, and Elrond looked at her in dismay. "It is wrong to apologize when there is no real shame behind it, because it makes the words meaningless. Sincerity is key in these matters, my lord. If you make Isilya accept his apology, he will have learned nothing."

With a great sigh, Elrond admitted, "It is better, I suppose, for both of you to learn what will come of not accepting his words. This is a hard path for you Isilya, for he will resent that you have not accepted his words."

"He is forgiven," Isilya repeated, "But I will not take falsehoods from him in place of honesty. When he is truly sorry, I will accept his apology."

"Very well," Elrond said. "I will do my best to explain to his parents what you mean. Understand, they may also feel some resentment."

Isilya nodded. Hers was not the way most elves behaved, for she had seen Nenglin forced to apologize when she was not sincere either. Later she became sincere, but at the time she had not been ready. It seemed cruel to Isilya, and she did not think it did much good.

After Elrond went to speak with Glorfindel and his parents, Linduin stroked her hair and said approvingly, "I am very proud of you, Isilya. It takes great courage to stand up for what you believe, especially when very few will agree with you."

"Elladan said I have to stand up for myself more." Isilya gave a little sigh. "It is very hard to know when it is right."

"This was just the right time," Linduin assured her. "I know you are afraid to disappoint Elrond, but you argued properly and I do not think he is upset with you."

Suddenly reminded, Isilya said, "I am sorry that I did not come when you called me. I was so confused, for I could not understand what had happened. But I should not have run away and I should have come when I heard you calling."

"There, child," murmured Linduin, "You are forgiven. I understand. I have been bitten by a toddler myself. It is terribly painful- though I must say, I do not think any ever broke the skin on me. Aurfin must have thought you would be delicious."

The woman laughed and Isilya smiled. Later, she would apologize to Celebrían, for she thought she had heard her call also. In the meantime, she happily snuggled against Linduin once more.

When it was time for the evening meal, Linduin carried her in, much as Haldir had on his first night. The trio of brothers met them at the door, all smiles. Both of Haldir's siblings agreed he had not properly described Linduin's beauty, to which Linduin responded that they should be more careful, lest her husband overhear them.

During this discussion, a short, sweet-faced elf came over. She introduced herself as Aurfin's mother. To Isilya she apologized for her son's bite, saying she could not guess why he would do something so naughty.

"When I heard that he had bitten someone, I did not know where to put my face," she lamented.

"Well away from your son's teeth, I hope," was Haldir's flippant remark. The woman laughed in spite of herself.

"It is all right," Isilya assured her. "He already apologized to me very nicely."

"Well, he had not said so," Aurfin's mother said, surprised. "But if you two have settled it, there it shall lie. Thank you for being so kind, dear."

"You are welcome," Isilya said, feeling a little embarrassed.

"There is my husband," Linduin said, smiling. Falasglin caught her eye and came over. With a smile of his own, he kissed his wife, then leaned down further and gave Isilya a kiss too.

"How are you feeling now?"

"Much better," Isilya said happily.

"Then I think you shall sit with us, for I have asked the lady Celebrían and she agreed," Falasglin told her, laughing when she gave a little cry of joy.

Galadriel remarked when they approached the first table, "It is well that Isilya lived for so long on her own. What with all of you, I should not imagine that she would learn how to walk, for I see her more than three-quarters of the time in someone's arms."

Winking, Linduin said, "Nay, lady. It is more that we fear she shall fly once we set her feet upon the earth. We would much rather hold her here with us."

Isilya found herself right between Linduin and Falasglin, much to her joy. Across the table, Elladan and Elrohir gave her twin grins and Arwen gave her a much more genteel smile. Beaming back, Isilya squeezed herself in excitement. She adored Linduin and Falasglin and there could be nothing better than being placed between them for a meal. Except, of course, for being taken on a walk by them. Or being put to bed by them. Or- well, she loved them and anything done with them was the best it had ever been.

"My, how you wiggle," Celeborn teased, and Isilya blushed.

"You should have seen me wiggle at table when I was a girl," Linduin said, her blue eyes dancing.

"Yes, she wiggled the whole bench of us to the floor once," Falasglin told the company. "Of course, Master Cí rdan said the joins needed replacing, but she was rather more enthusiastic than he had expected."

"Certainly more than you had expected, either," said Haldir wickedly.

"Once they found themselves on the floor," Linduin laughed. "Otherwise, I am sure all seemed as usual."

"Why were you wiggling?" Arwen asked.

"Let me see." Linduin thought for a moment. "Oh, I recall. We were to be paired for the mushroom hunt the next day, and I had been told my partner."

Falasglin grinned when she winked at him. "It is possible her partner might have helped the bench come apart with a few wiggles of his own."

The meal continued on that playful bent. Haldir and his brothers exchanged jokes and teases, and Falasglin joined in as easily as Linduin. Since they had been married, Falasglin had lost much of his grimness and Linduin had become even happier and sweeter than before. Both paid plenty of attention to Isilya, encouraging her to try a bite of this and that from their plates and telling her stories. She basked in the glow of their affection, for when she was with them, her secret little dreams seemed closer than ever to coming true.

When it was time for the singing, Falasglin scooped Isilya up this time. He put her on his shoulders, necessitating frequent ducking, for he was quite tall. Giggling, Isilya directed him, ducking herself whenever he did. Following behind them, Linduin and Haldir were both nearly overcome with mirth at the sight. Even the more stately Galadriel looked on with laughter in her eyes.

Unlike Celebrían, Linduin and Falasglin liked to encourage Isilya to take to the trees. Therefore, when they arrived at that night's singing place, they directed the girl into a nearby maple. Snugly between them in its branches, Isilya could imagine that she was home at last.

The singing featured many different singers. Sometimes it was a soloist, and often it was a group. Now and then, the whole assembly would sing together. Isilya thought her mother would have loved such an experience, and thought to ask Elrond if she had ever sung in one. When she was called upon to sing, Isilya whispered her choice of the welcome song to Linduin and Falasglin. They sang the melody and she sang a harmony, confident in their abilities.

The company smiled their approval, for silent appreciation was the only applause. Falasglin gave her cheek a friendly pinch when they were done, and Linduin gathered her into her arms for a cuddle. Her husband moved in close and put his arms around them both. Until Celebrían beckoned, they remained that way.

The lady of Imladris had her children gathered already. Arwen was overtired, and was given a privileged ride in her mother's arms. Before the twins could get jealous, Falasglin picked up Elladan. Elrond smiled and lifted his other son.

Bedtime was wonderful as well, for Falasglin and Linduin both waited on Isilya. Linduin helped into her nightgown, and Falasglin unbraided and brushed her hair. He had improved a great deal since Linduin had shown him the proper way to brush a child's hair. Then they tucked her into her hammock and told her a wonderful story about a pure maiden who had charmed an evil villain into repentance on his last breath.

Yawning, Isilya let the wind rock her as she listened. Above her, the stars shown brightly in the night sky. The trees were singing their own tunes, and somehow they always harmonized with the elven songs still being sung. It was a beautiful place. The only thing missing, in her mind, was Legolas. Maybe when they were grown and married, they would come to Lothlórien together.

The tale came to its end and Falasglin and Linduin each kissed her good night. Isilya smiled sleepily up at them. She wondered if, when she was a little baby, she had seen a very similar picture. Had her mother and father looked down on her with such tender smiles while she went to sleep? It was a very nice thought to have, and she held on to it while her eyes closed.


	6. Dreams

The next morning, before the children could rise, the parents gathered for a quick conference. Firstly, Celeborn wished to suggest an outing to the fields of Drimrill Dale. This was tentatively approved for the next day. Next, Elrond wished to speak more thoroughly with all the parents about Isilya's decision regarding Glorfindel. It was, he told them firmly, a matter between that pair and ought to be resolved by them alone.

Glorfindel's parents had come to understand the girl's motivation better, and they were willing to let the matter stand as it was. Seeing that, the other parents agreed not to influence their own children, and to do their best to prevent them from taking sides. It was predicted rather grimly that Glorfindel might find himself on the losing side once again if that happened. Elrond was certain that would not be the case. Isilya had forgiven the boy, and she would not hold any of his actions against him or permit the others to do so. She was not that kind of child. Neither, however, would she forget that he had not apologized sincerely.

Haldir, an honorary member of the committee, asked calmly if it would be inappropriate for adults to give the children their opinions on the matter. While Elrond was hesitant, the lord of Lothlórien said that they should not deluge the children with advice, but a few words on the subject would not be out of line. Following that, Elrond cautioned the other adults that Isilya was shy of strangers and such words would suggest an intimacy most did not yet possess with her. To this assessment, Galadriel nodded her approval, and she ordered,

"You shall not speak of it with her until you have earned the privilege. She is not so reticent with her affections that it will take more than a few days. Nor is it so pressing a matter that you should need to. If it weighs upon her mind, she will ask you about it."

Lastly, Galadriel announced the coming of Legolas. The prince of the Greenwood was expected within the week. Though he was Thranduil's son, in Lothlórien he was to be treated like the other children. She understood the boy to be of good temperament, she told the others. Surely, he would play well with their children.

"When he can be torn from Isilya's side," Haldir commented, and those who knew the truth of the remark smiled.

Gravely, the lady of Lothlórien told the assembly that she expected some trouble on that score. For Legolas would be accompanied by another Silvan elf, who might not be as accepting of the deep attachment Isilya and Legolas enjoyed. She asked her people not to ridicule the other elf's beliefs, but also not to be swayed by his words until they had personally observed the children.

"I am told by my daughter that they have a very genuine affection for one another, and I do not wish to see that bond harmed in any way by my own people. The love of children is precious. Do your best to encourage and protect it."

"And if you have concerns about it, please bring them to Isilya's guardians," Elrond said. "My lady and I will hear you, but also Falasglin and his lady are willing ears. The elf Haldir also offers his service on her behalf. We know the child best, and know this bond equally well."

"Is it true," Aurfin and Liniel's father asked, "that the girl has magic? For we have heard of it, but not seen it in use."

"An excellent question," Celeborn approved. "Isilya is Avari, for the most part, and she has magics unknown to our people. It is a magic of balance, mostly, and therefore she uses it rarely when all things are in harmony. It is not a magic for people or things, but for animals and plants."

"Can she do harm with it?" asked Hithwen's mother.

"Through it, she can," Elrond said. "She has directed a forest to defend herself and her friends. But that land was already trained to it by her ancestors, and the experience left her drained for more than a week afterwards."

"She would not use it to hurt your children, nor could they become accidental casualties," reassured Celeborn. "Avari present- as best we can understand- a complete picture to the natural world. The plants and animals know everything of their hearts and minds. Unlike beasts, plants cannot be swayed to evil purposes. Isilya's affinity is to plants, more than animals. And the child has shown no wicked tendencies, as our own Haldir can report."

Haldir nodded. "Isilya holds no grudges, and she is quick to forgive. I saw hardly any displays of temper in our time together."

Elrond added, "My lady and I can attest to this as well. Though my sons certainly worked hard to anger her, Isilya's more natural inclination is to burst into tears."

"The only time I ever saw her angered is when she spoke of the corsairs and how they had harmed the hobbit children," Linduin supplied. "I would expect your children are doubly safe, for Isilya loves them already."

"Yes, she spoke incessantly of their qualities last night," Falasglin added, with a tender smile to his wife.

"I think we are satisfied, then," said Nenglin's mother. "Though I do wish she had not told the children about her mother and grandmother, for I do not know if their clothes can take the strain of such heroics."

Everyone laughed at the good-natured complaint. The children certainly had worked hard to emulate some of the more exciting exploits that Isilya could recount. Slightly mortified, Elrond confessed that he was partially responsible for those adventures. His nighttime tales gave Isilya the information necessary to supply her friends with plots.

"Now, now," Haldir said with a grin, "You are not to blame for their attempts to be horses, at least. And that was the filthiest I have ever seen any of them."

Laughing, the company broke up. Shortly the children would be awake, though it was a very good bet that Isilya was already up. Linduin and Falasglin went with the lord and lady of Imladris, and asked that after breakfast they might speak with the couple privately. Elrond agreed, guessing the subject they wished to discuss.

Therefore, after the first meal was finished, and the children were set at their studies, Elrond and Celebrían went for a walk with the married couple. The sun was mild, and the birds had finished their morning songs. Quietly, Linduin explained,

"We wish to speak to you about Isilya."

"I had thought that might be the case," said Elrond. "You wish to adopt her?"

"We wish to," Falasglin, with a return to his grim demeanor. "But we cannot possibly take her to the Greenwood."

"Has it not improved?" queried Celebrían.

"Isilya should not be made to wait the amount of time it would take those vipers to lose their fangs," Linduin said caustically.

"Do not mince words, dear," said Falasglin, both eyebrows raised.

"If you heard the things they have said about her, you would not be so kind. With some of them, I must start learning to like them over again every three sentences."

Elrond shook his head. "And Thranduil does nothing?"

"There is only so much a king may ask of his people," Falasglin said with a sigh. "And I am afraid his lady has been swayed by her concerns for her son. She says nothing against the child, but she has ceased to defend her."

"I am sorry to hear that," Elrond said, and it was very true. Long he had harbored the hope that Isilya could have both family and closeness to Legolas.

"I am sorrier to say it," Falasglin said. "And sorrier still to report that I have asked Thranduil to release me from my oath."

Stunned, the lord and lady of Imladris could only stare at him. Linduin continued, "We have given Thranduil until we return from Lothlórien to think it over. However, Isilya needs security and soon. If we cannot have her, we would like to plead that you take her as your own."

"You think he will not release you?" Elrond asked at length, not yet willing to believe this could be so.

"If his queen hears of it, she may guess that it is for Isilya we ask this. Thranduil knows it, and he does not begrudge it, but she will. And he has every right to deny me."

"But if you are not released, what shall you do then?" asked Celebrían in dismay.

"We will say nothing of it to Isilya," Linduin said firmly. "If she even guesses that Thranduil has denied us because of her, it would be terrible. For she will blame herself and as she grows older she will learn to blame Thranduil and his people as well."

"For her sake, if we cannot-" Falasglin paused and began again, "If we are prevented, we would ask that you two take her in more completely."

"Isilya is terribly lonely," Linduin explained softly. "I know she has not said it, and she has done her best to hide it. Yet, when she sees how close your family is, you can see the pain she is holding."

"Oh," breathed Celebrían in sympathy. "I cannot believe we have not seen it. Nevertheless, she must be. It would only remind her of how much she has lost."

With a sad sigh, Elrond admitted to having noticed it. "Since Pig died, she has been more downhearted. But she tries to hide it so bravely."

Taking his hands, Celebrían said softly, "Then, dear, I think it would be better for her if we did agree to take her into our family. Yet, only if you two cannot."

"We only want her to be happy," Linduin said gently. "No matter if it is with us, or with you. But I hate to look into her trusting little face and know I must go from her."

Falasglin nodded, putting his arm around her waist. "I confess, I knew from the first time we took leave of her. It was far too soon to ask to be released, however. Thranduil was already mad enough that I brought home a maiden to be my wife."

"And such a wife!" teased Linduin. "I was a terribly improper maiden, you know, and improper maidens tend to become improper wives."

Aware of how controlling the king of the Greenwood could be, Elrond said generously, "They are the best kind, my lady. My own wife had been known, in her early youth, to bewitch the stablehands into loosing the largest and rowdiest stallions on her request, and then to jump the fence with them. Her father had to lead whole parties to bring her back, for it never occurred to her to learn to stop the stallions."

"Oh!" Celebrían blushed at the memory and then retaliated, "I never fell, at least. Which- I happen to know- you had done several times in your youth."

With laughter, the quartet turned their steps back toward the bedrooms. Lessons were studied in the twins' larger bedroom. In the amount of time they had been away, much mischief could have occurred. When the adults returned, however, they found the children all properly engaged. To be sure, Elladan and Elrohir seemed to have exchanged answers, but since both were equally ignorant and imaginative, their scores did not improve.

Because Isilya was easily distracted when left alone, she studied with Arwen. As Arwen was so much further in her studies than Isilya, Elrond made the inspired suggestion that she 'hear' Isilya's lessons. The responsibility benefited both girls. Arwen learned to be less heavy-handed and more patient, for when she asked too much, Isilya would cry and then Arwen would join in out of remorse. Isilya liked to have Arwen pet and praise her as much as any little girl would. Therefore, she tried very hard to please Arwen and heeded the lessons more carefully. This left Elrond and Celebrían free to separate the twins and give them individual attention. Of course, they both kept an ear cocked for trouble all the same.

This morning, knowing that an excursion was coming up, Elrond decreed that the children should learn some of the more dangerous flora and fauna. Isilya needed no instruction in this area, and thus Elrond brought her to the front and asked her to describe several dangerous plants to the other children in Sindarin. It was good practice for her, and though several times she floundered for the right word, she persevered. Brambles, poison oak and blackberries were described with decent accuracy. She did not recognize the word for poison ivy, but described it and the rash it could leave well once Elrond repeated its name in Quenya.

Elladan and Elrohir were asked to give similar descriptions of dangerous animals, but in Quenya. They struggled, for though not lacking in imagination they did lack the vocabulary. Most of the words they knew came from ballads and Isilya, rather than any continuous study. Since Isilya spoke more rarely in Quenya as her Sindarin had improved, the boys had lost much of their lexicon. Eventually, they did give passable descriptions of a half dozen animals, including snakes and wildcats.

Arwen was directed to explain the proper procedure during any kind of emergency. Breezily, she listed the steps they were to take. Then Elrond had her demonstrate them, and this was a minor disaster. Arwen was not very good at portraying emergencies, for the very thought of them tended to fluster her. Patiently, Elrond let her take her time to get through each step. Once she was finished, her face aflame with embarrassment, Elrond released the children for the day.

While the boys and Arwen hurried out, Isilya approached Celebrían and timorously apologized for her behavior the previous day. Elrond smiled in approval at her sincere confession, and his wife calmly accepted it. She kissed the girl's cheek and said,

"I know you were hurt, dear one. Do not let it trouble your heart. Go play, but please leave your sewing in your room. Why do you take it?"

"I sew while the other children play hide and seek," Isilya explained.

"Do they not let you play?" Elrond asked in surprise. "You would be a very good player."

"I am too good a player," Isilya confessed. "They never find me. So I do not play."

"Well, in that case," Celebrían said, "Come with me, for I have something you may do that will not be stained by the grass."

Taking the girl's hand, she took her to the parents' bedroom. She brought out a small sack, and poured part of its contents into her palm. Many glass beads of various colors spilled forth. Isilya looked at them curiously, and Celebrían explained,

"While we traveled, my bead box got jumbled, and all the colors have been mixed together. If you will help me by sorting them, I will trust you with the bag. But you must be careful not to lose them in the grass."

"Oh, I will be!" Isilya promised, for she was happy to feel helpful and equally happy to stop hemming handkerchiefs.

Smiling, Celebrían gave her the empty box, and explained, "You need only to separate the colors into their own boxes. You can see I have marked each compartment in its own color."

This was true. The box was wooden, with more than a dozen partitioned spaces. Each section was lined with a soft fabric the same color as the beads that were to reside within. The top of the box was lined with white cotton, to keep the beads from hitting the lid too sharply. The whole container was no larger than the box Cí rdan had given Isilya in Mithlond, and equally light. A hook moved clockwise into a loop of metal to hold the lid closed.

"Take your time," Celebrían advised her, "And be sure that the pouch is closed when you set it anywhere."

Isilya nodded solemnly. "I will."

"Thank you for being so willing to lend a hand," Celebrían said, and she gave the child a kiss. "Now, the other children surely are wondering where you are. Go on."

The child left, walking slowly with her burdens. The sight of her taking such care make Celebrían smile. Her husband watched the girl go and raised an eyebrow at Celebrían.

"That is but an evening's work for you," he remarked, amused.

"It will give her something new to do. She has hemmed six handkerchiefs since she got here, and you know that is not her favorite activity. If she is to be excluded, even by her own choice, because of her skill, there can be no harm in giving her a pleasant task instead."

"I am very glad that you had something handy," Elrond said. "For I could think of nothing to say when I heard that she had willingly sacrificed her own fun."

"She is very careful of others." Celebrían thought a moment and then inquired, "Was her mother the same?"

"Her grandmother was more concerned than her mother, but both had consideration for others," Elrond confirmed. "I think it is part of their gift for knowing the intents of others. Isilya's concern for them is very tender- even for Glorfindel!"

"Yes, I had noticed that when she told Elladan he must not be rude to the boy. Strange."

"Unusual, at least," Elrond agreed. "Come dear, for I wish to speak with your father about the trip he plans to Drimrill. I know not if he has thought of everything, particularly concerning our sons' habits."

"Or Isilya's?" she asked with a smile.

"Nay, Haldir and his brothers will accompany us over the Celebrant, and he has a knack with her while we journey, you recall."

"If you mean he ropes her in so that she cannot leave his side," Celebrían laughed, "Then you are correct."

"It must come of having raised those brothers of his," Elrond said, shaking his head and smiling. "I should not like to try and keep track of Rú mil, for I think he is the sly one. Orophin could not possibly be quiet."

"Any more than our sons' can," Celebrían told him, pointing down to where the children had gathered on the lawn below. Already, Elladan and Elrohir were shouting joyfully.

"Well, at least their escape is less likely to go unnoticed. We need only to listen for mysterious silence."


	7. Colors

Celebrí an's prediction of the previous day was destined to come true. Isilya kept her cord well hidden underneath her tunics, but that day the children decided to go to the stables and watch the horses in the corral. As she leaned forward over the rail, her cord was exposed and Aurfin, already perched on the top rung, asked her what it was.

"It is the cord that holds my willow leaf," she told him. There it might have ended, but Elrohir felt a more lengthy explanation was required.

"Legolas gave both of them to her," he said to the other children. Not to be outdone, his twin added,

"He wove the cord from his own hair and got into fearful trouble. But Isilya made him a ring from her hair and she did not get punished."

"Isilya did not pluck the hair from her head," Arwen retorted. "She got it from her hairbrush."

"Oh, you can make a ring from hair?" Liniel asked. "A ring from your hair would be so lovely, Arwen."

"I think a ring from Hithwen's hair would be prettier," Talathon said calmly. The maiden in question flushed.

"I do not think my mother would approve."

"Oh," Nenglin said dismissively, "You only take the hair from your brush. There cannot be anything messy about that! In fact, it would almost be like cleaning up."

"That is so," Elladan said with a grin. "Here, let us all make a ring for each other!"

"That would take some time," Isilya said in some dismay. "There are a lot of us."

"Well, we do not have to give Glorfindel one," Talathon pointed out breezily. "He would not want one, and he would not give any in return."

Isilya frowned, for this seemed unkind. "I would give him one."

"He would not take it," Aralda said very seriously. "He is mad at you."

This was very true. While the other children were at the corral, Glorfindel was sitting resolutely back on the lawn, ignoring Isilya fixedly. However, no one had taken his part, because Isilya had insisted that he was forgiven, in spite of his deficient confession. Talathon had already told the boy that he ought to let it stand and not worry over it.

"Anyway, let us pair up to exchange rings," Elrohir said, inspired. "When every pair has finished, then we can switch around until everyone has one from everyone else!"

"And if Glorfindel comes around, we can each make him a ring any time," Liniel added gently. "So that he does not think we dislike him."

"Will you make me a ring?" Aurfin asked Isilya. "I want to make you one."

"Of course I will," Isilya promised. The others paired up, more or less to their satisfaction. Without Glorfindel, the boys and girls were even in number. Isilya, however, resolved to make Glorfindel a ring at the same time as Aurfin, for it would be a good peace offering.

Thus decided, the children turned back to the corral. A few mares were out, and the children could not resist saying which ones they would like to have. Most of them chose for coloring. However, both Liniel and Aralda had more of an eye for speed and health.

"That gray mare would gallop smoothly," Aralda said, and Liniel agreed.

"She has a nice gait."

"Which one is gray?" asked Isilya, looking at the mares in perplexity.

"The white one," Arwen told her. "White horses are called gray."

"Why? If she is white, how can she be gray? And what do you call gray horses?"

None of the other children knew. Aurfin said wistfully, "I like the brown one with black hair. She looks pretty."

"I like the roans," Elladan said, and Elrohir concurred.

"I like that one," Nenglin announced, pointing at a bay mare. "She goes very fast."

"What about you?" Talathon condescended to ask Isilya. She was about to say she did not have a preference when she spotted a mare that was much rounder than the rest.

In coloring, the mare had a brown-gray coat, but an ebony mane, tail, and lower legs. Isilya was fascinated by the contrast, but she was more interested in the fact that she could hear two heartbeats from the same animal. She pointed her out to the others.

"She is going to have a baby," she announced, pleased.

"How do you know?" asked Aralda in surprise. "I know because I heard Celeborn say so, but how do you?"

"I can hear the baby's heartbeat," Isilya explained.

"What?" demanded Talathon. "I do not hear it."

"Be quiet a minute," suggested Nenglin. "Maybe we can!"

This was how the lord of Lothlórien discovered them a few minutes later. He looked at the line of intense faces in amusement, and then joined them at the fence. Teasingly, he tweaked Arwen's ear and asked,

"What are you all concentrating on?"

While Arwen squeaked, the twins explained, "We are trying to hear the baby's heartbeat."

Celeborn looked out into the corral. Spotting the dun mare, he smiled. With a nod to Isilya, he said,

"I do not think you will hear it from here, though Isilya may."

The children groaned in disappointment. Aurfin said sadly, "Oh, but I wanted to."

"Not everything we wish for in life will come to us," Celeborn said, patting the toddler's head consolingly. "However, I have heard that Linduin is making tarts for our luncheon. And I am certain all of you wish to have some of those!"

Cheering, but quietly so as not to upset the mares, the children climbed down from the fence. Celeborn held Isilya back as the others went to clean up. Quietly, he asked,

"Can you perhaps tell if the foal is well?"

"Filly," Isilya corrected unthinkingly. She turned red in shame, but Celeborn only laughed.

"Filly it is. The mother has twice seemed ready to go into labor, but she has not yet. Is the baby well?"

Isilya concentrated, for beasts were not her specialty and she knew horses only in passing. The dun mare came closer to the fence when she called silently. She sniffed Isilya over while the girl checked on the filly. After a few minutes, Isilya said,

"She just is not ready to come out. But she will be later. Maybe this evening."

"Well, that is a relief," Celeborn said, patting Isilya's head. Then he offered, "Would you like to be there?"

"Oh!" Isilya was surprised. "May I?"

"Yes, I think you are responsible and sensitive enough," Celeborn told her. "Elrond has told me that you listen well, and have fine empathy."

Isilya blushed at the compliments. "He did?"

"Yes. My daughter concurred with his assessment, too. And I know that you will be very careful and stand where I ask you to."

"Oh, yes I will," Isilya promised.

"Wonderful," Celeborn praised. "Now, we shall have to hurry, or else those hungry children will eat all of Linduin's tarts."

After lunch, where Isilya ate three tarts happily, the children went to the green lawn to play hide and seek. With a smile, Isilya declined to join them, and sat down beside Hithwen. She opened the pouch the lady of Imladris had given her and the bead-box as well. Thoughtfully, she pulled out a tiny handful of beads and worked from that until all the beads were in their proper places. Hithwen was very admiring of the beads, and surprised that Isilya was not interested in their beauty, but only their colors so that she could sort them.

"Lady Celebrían has asked me to," Isilya explained.

Hithwen nodded wisely to this. "You are doing very well, then. Aurfin, you are out!"

The hapless toddler gave her a stern look. "I am not playing, Hithwen."

"You were playing a minute ago," Hithwen said in astonishment. Isilya was equally amazed, for the boy had only minutes before trotted off to find a hiding place.

"I am not anymore," Aurfin announced. "Talathon made me mad, and I do not want to play with him. I want to sit with Isilya."

"You may sit by me," Isilya assured him. "But please do not bump me, for I am sorting beads for the lady of Imladris and I do not want to drop any."

"Can I help you?" Aurfin asked. For a moment, Isilya hesitated. One look at his face, so sweet and pleading, decided her.

"Of course you may. If you will hold the beads for me, I can see their colors better and sort them faster."

Much caution was necessary for this new method. Isilya pulled out still fewer beads than she had before. Aurfin, however, was a very patient bearer and happily chanted the colors in Sindarin to himself while he waited. This engrossed the pair so much that when the other children tired and came to seek a new game, they did not notice their arrival.

"What are you two doing?" Aralda asked.

"I am sorting beads," answered Isilya vaguely.

"I am helping," Aurfin said cheerfully.

"I wonder," Nenglin said, after watching Isilya speedily empty Aurfin's hands of beads, "What it would be like to be a color."

The other children eyed her warily. Every now and then Nenglin said some very strange things. Then she would somehow involve them in discussions about those odd subjects. Dreamily, Nenglin added,

"It might be nicer to be one color than another, you know. If you were blue, you could be in the sky and look down on everyone, or else in the waters and watch people swim through you."

"I would rather be red," Arwen decided, "For I could be in sunsets and sunrises."

"I would be yellow," Hithwen said at once, "so that I could be in the flowers."

"I want to be green," Isilya chimed in, "Then I could be every growing thing."

Aurfin spoke up. "I would want to be the color of your hair Isilya."

The older boys laughed. The twins instantly suggested being white. Then they could be stars and the crests of waves too.

"I want to be brown, then," said Aralda, "Because I could be the trunks of the trees and horses too."

"I would want to be gold," Liniel offered, "For that color is treasured by all."

"What a lot of nonsense," Talathon said, dismissively. "But if I had to be anything, I would be silver like mithril."

"It would be fun to be a color," Nenglin said cheerily. "Because then we could go wherever our color was."

"Yes," Aralda said calmly, "But then we would not be us, and I would rather be me."

The others nodded together. Isilya emptied another tiny handful into Aurfin's waiting hands and wondered. Did colors have thoughts and feelings? If they did, they might not like to be captured and held in cloth or beads like prisoners. She plucked beads up and laid them in their compartments thoughtfully.

So it was, with Aurfin's unflagging help, Isilya finished sorting the beads. The others were very pleased, because Glorfindel refused to give them any help choosing another game and they had been forced to resort to drop the handkerchief. Very carefully, Isilya closed the lid of the box and turned the hook so that it was firmly in the loop. She rested the bag on top of the box and placed both on a wide mellryn root.

The other children asked that she either tell them a story or else make up a play, because they had no ideas. With some thought for what they liked to do, Isilya suggested follow the leader- with the caveat that nothing dangerous or very dirty could be done because it was nearly time for the evening meal.

After a few clashes, Hithwen declared they could each do one thing and the rest would copy, starting with Aurfin and working upward in age. Talathon agreed, but said that everyone must try very hard to mimic the leader. Liniel suggested they all choose the best imitator for each round, and this was wholeheartedly approved.

Aurfin started off the game well, reaching down and touching his toes quite proudly. Liniel was voted the best mimic, for she captured his expression as well as his pose. The next two contenders were, surprisingly, Talathon and Nenglin.

Isilya led them along a mellryn root, skipping the whole way. After much discussion, it was agreed that Nenglin had done it the best. All of Elrond's children had been very close, however. For his turn, Aralda calmly walked two steps upon his hands. Though some of the girls were concerned about this, Isilya and Nenglin blithely repeated the motion. It was wholly agreed that Talathon had done it the best.

Nenglin chose to do a birdcall, and while all of the children did fairly well, Aurfin was the winner. He proudly said that Nenglin had taught it to him before. Liniel took her turn by performing an elegant curtsy. Despite the fact that the boys protested, they were forced to try, or else forfeit entirely. Several blushes later, Hithwen was declared the winner, with Arwen a very strong second.

Arwen was next, and she hopped twenty paces on one foot. Much giggling ensued, and Elladan and Elrohir tied. This fact generally would have annoyed Arwen, for she knew her brothers did comic imitations of her frequently, but she could hardly object to it at this time. Elladan pulled a terrible face, and with much laughter, the children tried to copy it. Arwen turned out to be best. Elrohir thought for a time, and then made a different face. Again, Arwen was the winner.

Hithwen, in an unexpected burst of creativity, quickly braided half of her hair. While the boys complained this was another gender specific action, they made valiant efforts. This time Isilya was the winner, for she was equally fast and neat. Last came Talathon, and he proposed several things which the others vetoed. At last, he turned two consecutive somersaults on the grass. Seeing how this could make trouble, Isilya insisted they each try one at a time, or else they would knock into one another.

Arwen and Hithwen both declined to join in, citing dirt. The others all took their turn and Talathon shook his head in wonder and declared Aralda the winner, for he had even hopped up just as Talathon had done. Seeing that they had not yet been summoned, the boys declared there was enough time for a game of tag. The girls all declined, save Nenglin, for they needed to tidy themselves before going to the meal. Liniel also had to take Aurfin, though he protested strongly.

Isilya went and collected lady Celebrían's box and pouch. The tree warned her that Glorfindel was approaching her, and she stepped forward. Behind her, she heard Talathon cry,

"What do you mean, Glorfindel? You keep your hands off of Isilya!"

Isilya turned then, and beheld Glorfindel glaring at her with his hands before him. Puzzled for a moment, she then realized he had meant to shove her and possibly even to knock her down. Without a word, she backed away from him and ran to catch up with Arwen.


	8. Birth

It was not until much later that Isilya found out what had happened after she left the boys. Celeborn came to collect her just as she had given Celebrían her bead box. With a teasing wink, he told his daughter that fillies waited for no elf, and this one had chosen to come right that minute. Sighing, for Isilya had been promised, Celebrían said she would send Linduin with something for them to eat.

Celeborn took Isilya straight to the stables, unconcerned by her loose hair and somewhat dusty leggings and tunic. The grooms looked up from around the birthing stall, and gave Isilya curious glances, but they waited on Celeborn's word. Their lord gave them a nod, and then he set Isilya up against the corner of the stall so that she could watch without getting in the way.

That was his intent. The dun mare, however, went right to that corner and would not be moved. Touched by her need for comfort, Isilya reached out and patted the mare's soft nose. Though not as gifted with beasts as her mother, she could sense the pain of the contractions and did her best to ease them. She closed her eyes and rested her forehead against the mare's.

Strictly speaking, she missed the birth. She felt it happen, of course, through her connection with the mare. However, she did not see it as Celeborn had intended. Once the filly was out, the mare pulled away and carefully turned to look at the sticky bundle that seemed to be mostly legs. Isilya did get to watch as she licked the baby clean. She smiled when she thought that most of the other children would find it more disgusting than sweet.

"Well, that was more than I planned," Celeborn said softly, looking at Isilya's tunic, which was now covered in horse sweat and hair. "Thank you for being so kind to her, little one."

Isilya kept smiling. The magic had been needed, and she had not been alone. In the stall, the little baby stirred. The dun mare whickered at her baby. It raised its head and gave her what was probably a bleary look. Resuming her ministrations, the mother washed her baby vigorously.

"Do elven mothers do that?" Isilya asked, keeping her voice quiet. Celeborn was not the only one to chuckle.

"No, child. We have cloths and water to clean our children."

"Oh," Isilya replied, remembering that her mother had washed her in the river. How sensible of her.

"Is it over already?" asked Linduin. She had come in bearing a covered tray on one hand and carrying a clay jug in the other.

"Aye, the little filly is born, and she seems well. Her mother is just fine too, thanks to our helper," Celeborn told Linduin, with a gesture to Isilya.

"Lovely," Linduin said sweetly. "You cannot come into the eating hall like this, however. So I brought you something. Fetch me a little table or box and you shall have your meal right here."

The grooms swiftly fetched an old crate and Linduin rested the tray upon it. The jug she set to the side, teasing the grooms not to sneak a swig from it before she could bring cups. Placing a swift peck on Isilya's cheek, she went out again. Celeborn found another shorter crate and directed Isilya to sit upon it.

"We will wait upon you, maiden," he said, tipping a wink to the grooms. They found this great fun, and offered her first choice of everything.

Fair Linduin giggled when she came in once more, commenting that dear Legolas had some terrible competition. She filled Isilya's cup first, however. With a mock-admonition to Celeborn for keeping the child out in dirty clothes so long, she departed. The elves ate with a relish, every so often checking on the progress of the mare and her baby.

At last, Isilya had eaten her fill. Celeborn brought her one last time to the birthing stall. She looked at the filly, and to her amazement, the little horse tried to stand. Holding her breath, Isilya willed the baby to her feet. Wonderingly, she watched the wobbly creature stand, just for a moment, and then sit back down with a bump. Shaking her head, perhaps in irritation, the filly tried again. This time she took two shaky and confused steps before falling again.

"It will take her some time to get her legs," Celeborn murmured to Isilya. "But she is a stubborn one, I mark."

Stubborn was a good description, for the filly tried again and again. Before Celeborn could take Isilya from the wall, the baby took several more steps, and then went to her mother's side. She nudged against the mare's stomach, and then leaned her head back, sniffing. Suddenly, she was suckling. Isilya sighed in relief.

The grooms grinned at her reaction, for theirs had all been very similar. Celeborn shook his head at all of them, but he too smiled. He lifted Isilya down, and told her they must get back to his daughter. Looking down at her now hay-covered tunic, Isilya was dismayed.

Fortunately, Celebrían had something else on her mind when Isilya was returned. She seemed rather grim, but did not say a word about Isilya's clothes. Instead, she asked her rather suddenly,

"Isilya, did Glorfindel push you earlier?"

"No," Isilya said hesitantly. Celebrían raised her eyebrows and Isilya said miserably, "He tried to, but the mellryn told me he was coming and so I stepped away. When I turned, I saw that he wanted to. I got scared and I ran to Arwen."

Celebrían threw up her hands, wordless. Frowning, the lord of Lothlórien asked what the purpose was behind the question. Shortly, Celebrían informed him that Talathon had seen Glorfindel try. His shout had brought the other boys and they had surrounded Glorfindel and ordered him to leave Isilya alone. When the older boy told them it was not their lookout, the boys decided to shun him.

"By the evening meal, none of the children would speak with him- not even the girls! I do wish you had accepted his apology, Isilya."

The child looked at the floor, stung. It was not her fault that Glorfindel had wanted to hurt her. That was his own choice. She bit down on her treacherous lower lip. If the lady of Imladris wanted her to, should she accept his apology? Yet, it was a lie! Glorfindel was not sorry.

"Now, daughter," reproved Celeborn. "This is Isilya's choice. Further, if Glorfindel lashes out at Isilya that has naught to do with her actions. He is more than old enough to know how to control his emotions."

Celebrían sighed. "Of course he is. But he would hardly have a complaint against her if she had not withheld acceptance."

Isilya protested softly, "He does not like me, anyway."

"That is no reason-" began the lady of Imladris, but her father held up his hand to halt her speech.

"As Elrond has said, this is a matter between Isilya and Glorfindel. Let them work it out on their own. If the other children have chosen sides, I am sorry to hear it, but that is no doing of Isilya's, and you are wrong to blame her for it. Isilya, child, please go change out of your tunic."

Dismissed, Isilya went to her own bedroom. Just a little while ago, she had been so happy watching the baby learn to stand on her own. Now she was miserable. Unhappily, she pulled the dirty tunic over her head and looked for another to replace it. When she looked down, she saw that her leggings were also covered in hay. Exasperated, she opened her clothes closet and pulled out a clean tunic and leggings. She found her brush as well.

Still clad in her filthy leggings, she ruthlessly brushed out her hair. The tangles pulled painfully, and she felt very much like stamping her foot or shouting. That was not allowed, however, so she went on yanking on her hair until the tangles surrendered. She stripped off her leggings and dressed in her clean clothes. However, she did not feel any better for it.

Surprised to find herself mad, Isilya tried to find something to make it go away. Mother had never been mad that Isilya could remember, and thinking of her just made Isilya sad. Sad was worse than angry, for she had to keep her sorrows to herself. She could share mad. Therefore, she found a piece of paper and started to write to Legolas.

Instead of writing about Glorfindel, she found herself writing about the birth. Legolas would have understood that she did not find it disgusting- not even the part where the mare had eaten the afterbirth. Therefore, she told him about the filly, and how she looked like her mother but an even lighter gray-brown. If she had such a filly, she wrote longingly, she would name her Stormcloud, after the thunderstorms of summer.

"Isilya?" called a female voice. Isilya turned to find Linduin and Falasglin in her doorway.

"We wondered why you have not come to the singing," Falasglin said, his voice light. "Have you been writing to Legolas all this time?"

"No. I was changing."

"That would explain why your tunic is on the floor," noted Linduin, without reproach. She picked up the offending garment and the leggings, and tossed them into the basket in the corner.

"Do you want to go to the singing?" asked the hunter.

"No," Isilya said at once. "I am mad."

"Oh-ho!" said the hunter, surprised. "What has made you mad?"

"Celebrían-" Isilya paused, for she did not think it was polite to say. Nevertheless, Linduin guessed,

"My lady was upset because the other children are shunning Glorfindel for your sake?"

"Yes," Isilya told her, for this was safe enough.

"I think I can guess the rest," Linduin said thoughtfully. "My lady disapproves of your rejecting Glorfindel's apology and she said so."

"Yes," Isilya admitted, less comfortable with this truth.

"I see where this leads," Falasglin muttered. "Well, then. Do you, Isilya, want my opinion?"

"Yes," Isilya answered for the third time.

"If you are going to continue on this path, you must be committed to it," the hunter told her somberly. "Most elves here will feel as the lady of Imladris does: That you are making needless fuss."

"Do you think I am?" Isilya asked, dreading his answer, and yet needing to hear it.

"It seems a small sacrifice. Yet, each grain of sand in a dune must hold firm lest it collapse. Such it is with truth, for if you are willing to let one small lie pass your lips, the rest shall come tumbling forth until you have forgotten what the truth is. I believe you are right not to accept Glorfindel's false apology, for it hurts him more than it hurts you. But, as I say, this is no easy road. If you give in, I can understand."

"I do not want to," Isilya said, feeling her lower lip start up again. "But it is very hard."

"There, dear," comforted Linduin. "We still love you. And we will support whatever choice you make."

"Indeed," said the hunter, coming closer to take Isilya's hand. "We would not leave you alone at such a time."

"Thank you," Isilya said, and he smiled but spoke no more.

"Were you complaining to Legolas?" Linduin questioned teasingly.

"No, I told him about the filly. She is beautiful, Linduin."

"Is she now?" asked Falasglin, surprised again. "I did not know you liked horses."

"I like her mother. And I like her. She is so tiny and sweet! And oh, she come out so easily too. And she was sticky and dark, but then her mother licked her clean!"

Linduin and her husband exchanged smiles. Then she said to the child, "I can see this is a lengthy tale."

"Not very lengthy," Isilya insisted. "I only have to tell about her walking!"

"So she got to her feet?"

"Oh yes! At first, I thought she might not, for she was so wobbly. But she tried and tried. Then she stood up! She looked so sweet standing there. And she found her mother and had a very good nurse. Do you think she is asleep now?"

Falasglin laughed. "Not if she can hear you praising her. I am sure her ears would be very red!"

Linduin gave him a playful shove. "And yet I am sure she would like to hear it."

"Legolas will," Isilya said firmly. "So I wrote it for him."

"Well, he shall hear all about it soon enough," Falasglin said, though he stopped when Linduin shot him a look. Before Isilya could ask her why she gave him such looks, the lady turned back to her and inquired,

"Do you think you can go to the singing now? For I see a smile on your face."

"Yes, I think so."

"Then let us not waste time speaking of it," said Falasglin. He took Linduin's hand and added, "They are down by the river tonight. So please stay close to us."

"I do not like to be anywhere else," Isilya said lightly. Linduin laughed.

"Good, for we do not like you to be anywhere else, either."


	9. Drimrill Dale

As soon as she woke, Isilya leapt from bed and brushed her hair. Once she had finished, she plucked the hairs left by the brushing that morning as well as the night before. It took her a little time, for she pulled them one at a time. That way she could lay them out straight and tie one end before beginning her braid. She made two braids this time: one for Aurfin and one for Glorfindel.

The rings were easily made, for Isilya made them thinner than the one she had made for Legolas. When they were finished, Isilya wondered why other elves liked such tokens. She treasured her cord from Legolas because it meant he was always with her. Yet the children here had no reason to wish her always close to them.

Rings completed, Isilya dressed in a green tunic and brown leggings. She braided the front locks of her hair and tied them together at the back of her head, as she had been doing since arriving in Imladris. Lady Celebrían had begun it, and Isilya liked the style more than the half ponytail that Falasglin had used.

The sun was coming, and so she left off her boots and skipped outside. She thought about climbing onto a branch, but she knew Celebrían was anxious about the height. Instead, she sat down on the edge of the platform and waited to see the first hint of gold.

Behind her, she heard footsteps. She peeked, and saw Elrond coming to join her. She leaned against him when he sat down next to her and he gave her a smile. Together, they waited for the sun. When it appeared, she sang. Elrond joined in.

" Mother Light waken us from sleep. Mother Light help us to grow strong. Your rays are love. Your rays are hope. And we thank you for the gift.

" Mother Light you bring us our hope. We owe all to you, Mother Light. Your touch is life. Your touch is the promise of more tomorrows.

" Mother Light waken us from sleep. Mother Light help us to grow strong. Your rays are love. Your rays are hope. And we thank you for the gift."

"Lovely," came an approving male voice. Isilya turned to see Celeborn and Galadriel watching them.

"Is that another of your mother's songs?" the lady of Lothlórien asked her.

"Yes, my lady," Isilya answered shyly.

"One that she made you suffer for?" Celeborn teased Elrond. Laughing, Elrond admitted that this was so.

"She was not much older than Isilya when she made it, however. Tolerance was necessary," the lord of Imladris defended himself.

"You would have done anything for that child, admit it." Celeborn laughed. "Truthfully, I know not if I could deny this child anything, even were she so demanding as her mother sounds to be."

Galadriel shook her head at both of them. "That is why there are mothers, for someone has to be able to refuse children. How else are they to learn?"

"Through experience," Celeborn said at once. His lady laughed at him.

"Experience can be a cruel teacher," she reproved. "Isilya, I see you have dressed, but where are your shoes?"

"In my room, my lady," Isilya said, standing up to go fetch them, but Celeborn clucked his tongue and asked,

"Who ever heard of an Avari in shoes? Let her go without, my love. We are only walking to Drimrill Dale, and the grasses will be as kind to her feet as our own."

"And in the pass?" queried Galadriel, giving her husband a knowing look.

"I suspect that she will hardly have time to feel a single stone before Haldir or one of his brothers picks her up," Elrond told her.

"Very well," sighed Galadriel. "I dread to think how dirty her feet shall become."

"I can wash them," Isilya offered earnestly. The lady of Lothlórien laughed and gave her head a gentle pat.

"I can see you are equally eager to be shoeless. Therefore, you and I shall strike a bargain. If you can keep your feet clean, and will wear your boots indoors and at the stables, I will let you wander barefoot at all other times. Does this meet with your approval?"

"Oh yes, my lady," Isilya exclaimed. She would dance all the way to the dale if she could have bare feet.

"Then we are agreed," Galadriel said solemnly, though her eyes twinkled like Linduin's. "I would suggest that you bring a pair of slippers, just in case."

"Yes, my lady," Isilya said, and looked to Elrond. He nodded his dismissal, and she went to her room to put a pair of shoes into her leather pack.

When they set out, Isilya had her slippers in her pack, as well as her book for sketching plants, and two charcoal pencils. Her waterskin she hung on the ring on the outside of the leather pack especially for it. The rings she slipped onto the sunlit cord next to her willow leaf. She wriggled her toes in grass happily while they gathered on the lawn, Celeborn counting heads.

Haldir laughed when he saw her unshod feet. With a wink, he asked if the grass did not mind her crushing it. She informed him that the grass was stronger than that. He nodded and told her it would have to be, for she was the second lightest of the group, and it would be bearing a great deal more weight shortly. Smiling, he gestured at his brothers.

His brothers pulled faces at him, a la Elladan and Elrohir. They invited Hithwen to walk up front with them, and Haldir gained permission for Isilya to walk in the trees for as long as the forest lasted. The lord of Lothlórien sternly reminded both to come when called for, and to sing out at once if they felt there was danger. The girls promised with equal solemnity.

The group consisted of all the children, Glorfindel included, Falasglin and his lady, Celeborn, and Haldir and his brothers. The scouts would stay nearer to Lothlórien, for they were also to make a quick patrol of its borders. Glorfindel, Talathon and Hithwen were responsible for looking out for the general welfare of the other children, but not for giving out any orders. This seemed to be a standard practice.

Once they had left the gates, Haldir gave Isilya a boost into a tall elm. Within moments, she was at home in the trees once again. She easily kept pace with the group as they headed westward, and peeked out when she was asked to. The lord of Lothlórien seemed unconcerned by her near invisibility, but both Rúmil and Orophin felt anxious about it. If she had been a mischievous child, she might have startled them on purpose. However, that would have been naughty.

They came to a beautiful river, which sang a lovely tune as it rushed by. Everyone paused at the water's edge, and Haldir bade Isilya come down and fill her waterskin. Fascinated by the sweet sound of the water, Isilya spent more time standing still than filling her skin. Chuckling at her wondering expression, Rúmil told her that this was the Nimrodel. Isilya gave a little sigh, for her mother could have made just the right tune to capture the sweetness of the rushing water.

"Fill your skin," Haldir said with a smile. "The water is just as sweet as it sounds."

Thus prepared, all the company turned north, where shortly they came to the Celebrant. On its shores stood a carved wooden bridge. To Isilya's amazement, the Silvan elves placed the bridge across the river, and Rúmil trotted lightly across to pin it safely down. Once all had crossed, Orophin demonstrated how it could be unpinned and lifted from its moors. It was protection, the Silvan elf explained, to keep out unwanted visitors to Lothlórien.

They left the bridge up in a large _talan _between two equally tall trees, heaving it up with ropes. When they returned, Celeborn told Isilya, they would lower it and move it to the other bank of the Celebrant. To Isilya it seemed a great deal more work than necessary. Many of the trees mingled boughs across the river, after all.

Ahead, the way was rocky. They went on, with Haldir placing Isilya on his shoulders as Elrond had predicted. Orophin teased, but Rúmil only smiled. He explained that Haldir had done the very same when he had been a boy. Laughing, Orophin told Isilya this had been because Rúmil had had a habit of running blissfully straight into danger.

"Whenever we suspected something was not right, all we would have had to do was let Rúmil free, for he would find any trouble instantly. For some reason, however, Haldir never would let me try it."

"He was much cuter than you," Haldir told him. "I admit to my preference for his face over yours at that time."

"That was only true until I learned to talk back," Rúmil told Isilya. "Then he loved Orophin better, for at least my brother would hold his tongue when mad at him."

"And then, alas, I realized how horrible you both are," Haldir said. "Now I love you both equally, and I promise I would choose to lose you both rather than save only one."

Laughing, the brothers carried on through the rocky pass. Though Isilya wondered at how rude they could be to one another in word, she heard Celeborn laughing too. They did love each other very much. Perhaps these teases were not so cruel when given in loving jest.

Shortly, they came out of the pass and descended into a lush valley. This land did not sing as Lothlórien did, but it welcomed her much the same way. The grasses waved and she heard life all around her. Though Isilya loved trees best of all, she wanted to escape into those stalks and feel their love too.

Orophin grinned at her wiggles. "You shall have to release her, brother. Or else she shall release herself."

"Stay close, please," Haldir said. "We have not yet come to our chosen spot."

"I will," Isilya promised, and the Silvan elf set her upon her feet.

"I take it this land is well?" asked Celeborn, seeing her happy smile.

"Very happy, my lord," Isilya assured him dreamily. Wildflowers were singing for her to come and see their colors, and the grasses proudly described how tall they were growing. In the ground, wild carrots and potatoes assured her they would soon be delicious to taste, but at the moment they too bloomed sweetly. On the prickly vines, raspberries called that they were ready to be tasted, but the blackberries said that they were yet too sour.

"I can see you wish to fly," the lord of Lothlórien said, and he gathered the children to him. "There, in that cleft, is where we shall have our luncheon. I do not wish you to go farther than we can hear you easily. Please keep your hands out of holes, for there are badgers and snakes in these grasslands and they do not like to be surprised. Be careful, too, of the bees. They have much work to do and will not want to be interrupted. Aurfin, you must stay close to your sister, for you have been troublesome before. If you can prove that you have grown wiser, next time it shall not be necessary."

Celeborn clapped his hands together and asked, "What are you all staring at me for? I thought you wanted to play."

With happy squeals, the children ran off into the tall grasses. Isilya waited a moment, for she knew Haldir and his brothers were leaving for their patrol now. Seeing that she waited on them, Haldir bent down and placed a kiss on her cheek.

"We shall see you when you return this afternoon, little shadow."

"Perhaps you will have some berries for us," Orophin suggested wistfully. "I suspect you will know which the best are."

"Any picked by her hands are sure to be the sweetest," Celeborn agreed. "Go on, child. I hear by the wind that the wilds are calling you."

Isilya wandered happily through the grasses for an hour or more, alone. Elrond's children knew she liked to and they kept the others from pestering her. While she touched the grasses with gentle hands and watched the bees dancing for one another, they went in search of berries and fruits.

Linduin had taken Glorfindel aside, the grasses told her, and Falasglin had kept Aurfin from putting his face into a rabbit hole. The wildflowers showed her their colors with pride, and Isilya admired their many hues wholeheartedly. When the raspberries begged her to taste a few, she did so happily.

At last, the shadows began to disappear, and Isilya knew she would soon be called to eat. Petting one lonely white flower a last time, she rose and went to speak with Glorfindel. The other children had been ignoring him entirely, even though last night Isilya had pleaded with them at the singing. Slipping the ring she had made for him from her cord, she walked over the little hill where he sat, looking alone and miserable.

"Hello Glorfindel," she said, unsure of where to begin. For a moment, his eyes narrowed. Then he sighed.

"Hello Isilya. Have you come to gloat?"

"What is gloat?" Isilya asked, sitting beside him.

"You know; to tell me it is all my fault, and the others do not like me, and you are better than me. Gloat."

"No," Isilya said. "That would be awful. I brought you something."

"A dead skunk?" asked Glorfindel.

"What would you want a dead skunk for?"

"I do not."

Puzzled, Isilya told him, "Well, I do not have one. I made you a ring."

"A ring?" It was Glorfindel's turn to look confused.

"The other children are making them for each other. But no one was going to make one for you. So I did. Here."

Isilya held out the ring to him. His expression was wondering as he picked up the slim band of red. With an exclamation, he held it up to the light. Then he asked,

"You made this?"

"Yes," she assured him. "It is of my hair."

"It is wondrous fair," Glorfindel said. "I do like the color very much. Thank you, Isilya."

"You are welcome," she told him, with a smile. "I did not want you to be the only one who did not have one."

They sat together for a little while, watching the other children pop up here and there where the grasses were not as tall. Listening to the voices of the plants, Isilya could tell that the girls were plucking flowers, which she never could understand. The boys, on the other hand, were in hopeful pursuit of berries, still.

"Isilya, how do you know so much about wild things?" Glorfindel asked rather suddenly.

"I lived in the wild," Isilya said, thinking back on that time with sorrow. Even though after her mother had died the world had never been as lovely, much of that time still held a tender place in her heart. Freedom had been much easier to come by, for a start.

"Why?"

"That is the way my mother lived, and I did not know that other elves could be good." She still wondered about that. It seemed a strange thing for her mother to leave out in their discussions. Yet, Mother surely had known what was best.

Glorfindel questioned, "Why did you not just meet one and find out?"

"If they were bad, they might have killed me," Isilya pointed out. "As easily as a warg or corsair could."

"Oh." Glorfindel thought about this. Then he changed the subject, "I wish I had lived in the wild. Then I would know as much as you."

"I do not know that much," Isilya protested. "Why, I hardly know anything about elves, or horses, or how to make things-"

"But you do not really want to know how to make things," Glorfindel reminded her. "You are Avari, after all. No, the things you know are more useful than what I know. I know the histories, but what good are those?"

After some pondering, Isilya said slowly, "Elrond is a loremaster. He knew all about my mother and where she came from. If he did not know those things, I would not know them either. And he knows much about the dark one, and his servants. With that knowledge, many battles have been won. So I think that your kind of knowledge is just as useful."

"Do you honestly?" Glorfindel asked wistfully.

"Of course," Isilya declared. "Maybe we need my knowledge more frequently, but we need your knowledge especially. If the dark one returned, I could not stop him with my knowledge. But you will know what has worked before."

"I had not thought of that," Glorfindel said thoughtfully. "I guess you are right."

He fell silent for a time, and Isilya went back to listening to the wild. Some parts of the dale had strange barren spots. She could sense these, for suddenly the voices of the plants and animals would end. Though she wondered what caused them, she did not want to enter any of them. They repelled her.

"Isilya," Glorfindel said, and she turned her attention to him. "I am sorry. About telling Aurfin to bite someone. I did not think he would, but I should have guarded my tongue. And I should have felt sorry before, but I was angry still. Do you forgive me for it?"

"I already have," Isilya said calmly. "But I accept your apology now."

"I am a little sorry that I was not sincere before," Glorfindel admitted. "I know it is wrong to stay angry, but I cannot seem to help it."

"Why do your parents make you apologize when you are not ready?" Isilya asked. "It seems that it only makes it harder for you."

"I do not understand it myself," the boy said. "If I could have some time on my own, I think I would be sorrier sooner. But when they push at me, I only get madder. It is wrong, but I cannot stop."

Isilya patted his arm in sympathy. "Maybe you should tell them. If they come to understand you better, it could help. I do not mind that you were angry with me, because I know it is awful to be mad and have nothing to do about it."

"Have you ever been angry?" asked Glorfindel in wonder. "I cannot see it."

"I was angry just last night," Isilya confessed. "For the lady Celebrían was mad at the other children for shunning you and she blamed me for it. It was very unfair."

"Certainly it was!" The boy shook his head. "Talathon led the whole thing, because he likes to be in charge. Hithwen ought to have stopped him, though. I am also sorry I tried to push you, but I felt very left out and it seemed to me that they should have taken my part, knowing me better."

"I agree," Isilya said, seeing that she surprised him. "It is strange to me that they did not defend you, even in part. Come, let us tell them you and I are even now. They will have to stop shunning you, for you and I have made up!"

She stood and pulled the boy along determinedly. When the others saw them coming, they stopped their search and looked on in wonder. Elrond's children, knowing well the look on her face, smiled when she stopped and announced,

"Glorfindel and I have made up, so you must stop shunning him this very minute. He is my friend, and I do not want you to be mean to him."

"At once," Elladan agreed. "We are happy to have you back."

"Yes, for we have missed your help in games," concurred Elrohir.

"And we like to hear stories from you," Liniel offered.

"I like to have you answer my questions," piped up honest Aurfin.

"If Isilya says you are even, then we are at peace," Talathon said, not wishing to be left out of the wholehearted reunion.

Luncheon was an easy meal with the children reunited once again. Isilya gave Aurfin his ring, which the boy gawked at so long, he nearly missed the meal. His ring went on her cord and stayed out of sight. The others, however, could not resist wearing theirs. When Linduin discovered the treasures being traded, she laughed long and heartily. Her husband only smiled and shook his head. Commenting that he hoped the parents were ready for the advent of such trophies, Celeborn asked the children not to denude anything but their brushes to make them.

"One time such a thing may happen," the lord of Lothlórien told the group, "But should it happen twice, we shall have to glue your hands together to prevent it."

Giggling at the silly threat, the children promised to leave their heads alone. Linduin passed out muffins and jam, and no further remark was made about the rings. The muffins were the end of luncheon, and once all was cleared away, the children were sent away once again.

Isilya tugged at Linduin's hand hopefully, and, smiling, the lady came with her. When Isilya caught his eyes, Falasglin followed. Celeborn took Aurfin in hand, for the boy was wandering about with eyes only for his new treasure and would have walked smack into Nenglin if she had not seen him coming.

Asking for the names of every flower and grass they came upon, Isilya wandered with Linduin and Falasglin. With content faces, they answered her as best they could. She showed them the lonely white flower, and Linduin named it niphredil.

"It is late in blooming," Falasglin said, and Isilya nodded.

"Why does that happen sometimes?" she asked. However, both confessed themselves perplexed.

"Still, the bees seem to love it well," Linduin noted, her eyes spotting one coming to search for nectar.

"It is sweet inside. I remember Mother told me so one winter," Isilya said pensively.

"Then it must be so," Falasglin said calmly. "She knew much about these things."

"Come, let us not see such a sad look on your face," Linduin said gently. "She would like to think she has left you safe and happy in this world. When the time comes, you will go on to the Halls of Mandos as she has, and there you two may linger together."

"Will she know me?" Isilya questioned. "For I have already grown very much since she has gone."

"Mothers always know their children," Falasglin assured her. "As my mother told me when she went over Sea, should I come to her as old and gray as Cí rdan, she would know me."

Smiling at that picture, Isilya decided to believe him. Linduin picked her up and carried her up to the top of a hill, so that they could view the valley from higher up. The children were more easily spotted from its peak.

Nenglin was skipping and tumbling with abandon, with Celeborn occasionally calling her closer to the group. The other girls had gone back to plucking flowers and making chains of the blossoms to wear. The boys were exploring, berries forgotten in favor of animals. Every now and then a shout would go up, and the others would rush to see, doomed to disappointment, for the noise always chased away the exhibit. Aurfin had found a seat and was so still while admiring his ring that every now and then a butterfly would land upon his arms. They would rest there until taking flight again, unnoticed by the toddler.

To the south, Isilya could see the tall trees of Lothlórien. Even from here, she heard snatches of their content songs. To the east, the plains stretched away to a ribbon of dark blue. Falasglin told her this was the great river, Anduin. Behind the trio towered the Misty Mountains, which Isilya had crossed in coming to Lothlórien. Finally, in the north there was visible a forest, darker than Lothlórien. Isilya strained to hear its song, but instead, she heard only sobs.

"What is that place?" she asked Falasglin, pointing.

"It is the Mirkwood now," Falasglin said sadly. "Once it was part of Greenwood the Great, but not long after you and Legolas first met, a shadow fell upon those woods. They are full of giant spiders and other dark things. Even the trees fight one another."

"I can hear them crying," Isilya told him softly. "They are very unhappy."

"One day the shadow will be driven out," said Linduin firmly. "Then all will be freed. Do not let it trouble you now. Look, the twins are waving at you."

This was true. The sons of Elrond had spotted them standing upon the hill. Thinking that if anyone could charm an animal into sight, it would be the Avari, they waved hopefully. She came when Linduin set her down and gave her a little push in their direction.

"What is it?" she asked, when she was close enough to speak rather than shout.

"There is a rabbit in the grasses, but we cannot seem to get him to come out for everyone to see," Elrohir explained.

"Aurfin has never seen one," Elladan added slyly.

"Well, if I can call her," and neither opposed this change in gender, "you must be very quiet and not try to touch her. She is wild."

"I will get the others," Elrohir said and went on that errand. The children were easily gathered, for the girls found bunnies cute and the boys were curious to see if Isilya truly could summon the rabbit.

Isilya hushed them severely twice before she even tried to feel the rabbit. Contrary to the belief of most elves, Isilya knew wild animals had no reason to trust her and would bite and kick just as though she were a predator if she grabbed at them. Settling down on her haunches, she called gently and patiently.

A pink nose poked out of the grasses eventually. The other children held their breath as the patch-coated rabbit hopped out to inspect this stranger. After innumerable sniffs, and a few reversals of opinion, the rabbit finally deigned to be viewed by the crowd. She hopped around and accepted the raspberry Isilya plucked for her. Then, having much to do, she went on her way.

"I wish we could have petted her," Arwen said with a sigh.

"You would not like it," Isilya informed her. "She has fleas, and they like to bite you."

This was a well-known phenomenon. Though Isilya never picked up ticks or fleas, the other elves got them easily. The second winter Isilya had spent in Imladris, fleas had plagued all three of Elrond's children until Celebrían realized they had been playing with the hunting hounds. Many hot baths, a flea patch, and a severe lecture had followed; all of which Isilya, flea-free, was exempt from.

Since the rabbit was gone, the boys insisted they go hunting up other animals. Isilya refused to call any more animals, for they were busy fattening up and feeding their young. Moreover, when the girls invited her to join them making flower chains, she gave them a reproachful look. That was an awful thing to do before they had even had the chance to lay down their seeds for next year, she told them.

Nenglin linked arms with the younger girl and invited her to come tumble with her. This met with approval, and Isilya ran off with her. They made a wide loop around Celeborn, who laughed at them. First Nenglin would lead, turning cartwheels, and Isilya would copy, then Isilya would be in front doing somersaults and Nenglin imitated her.

Breathless, both threw themselves onto a patch of shorter and soft grass for a brief respite. Nenglin wove some of the grass together, but she broke none, so Isilya did not object. Isilya rolled over and looked up at the blue sky. Puffy white clouds formed and dissipated as she watched.

Then Elladan and Elrohir burst out of the grass at her feet. Grinning, they invited the girls to play hide and seek. Before Isilya could refuse, they added,

"Talathon says you must or no one will. Everyone will be hard to find in this grass, and Hithwen says you must be the seeker. So come on!"

"All right," Isilya agreed. She accepted Elladan's hand up, while Nenglin took Elrohir's hand.

Isilya was happy to be included until she saw that the boys were gathering in a barren patch. Halting in the grass beyond its rim, she refused to be pulled further by Elladan. The boy looked at her and she said,

"I do not want to go in there."

"It is just a bare patch," Talathon said, having overheard her refusal.

"I do not like it."

"Well, this is to be home, so you have to stand in it to count," the older boy pointed out.

"We can choose another base," Glorfindel said generously.

"No!" argued Talathon. "This is a perfect spot, and there is no reason not to use it. Stop being silly, Isilya."

"I do not want to step in there," Isilya refused. She thought she heard a warning being whispered by the grasses, but it was hard to hear over Talathon's complaints.

"There are plenty of other places to use as base," Elrohir said in Isilya's defense. "If Isilya does not want to use this place, she does not have to."

"It would take too long to agree on another," Talathon shot back.

"Isilya is the seeker, so she gets to choose home," Aurfin pointed out, having looked up from his ring for the first time in nearly two hours.

"We already chose home," argued Talathon. "Just step in here and you will see nothing is wrong with it."

"You cannot make her," Elladan said firmly. "Just you try!"

"Yes," agreed Elrohir. "We will make you sorry for it."

"Just you try," countered Talathon. "You would get in more trouble than I would."

Distressed by the fuss she had created, Isilya waved her hands at them. "Do not fight, please. Maybe you are right, Talathon. I will take a step in and if I still do not like it, I will stand right here on the edge. This rock can be home then."

"All right," grumbled Talathon.

As Isilya put her bare foot into the dirt, she suddenly heard clearly the cries of dismay from the grass. By then, it was too late. Suddenly she felt horrible. The world seemed to lose its color and all the promise of the future slipped from her heart.


	10. Shadow Elf

When Isilya put her foot into the bare earth, Elladan and Elrohir were shocked to see her face turn deathly pale. They stood, along with the other children, frozen in horror as something black and awful crawled up her leg. Then, behind Isilya, they saw a tall elf wearing a golden circlet and bearing a bright spear in his hand. He shook his spear at them and ordered,

"Remove the maiden from the tainted earth!"

As one, both boys leapt to obey. Elladan took one of Isilya's arms, and Elrohir took the other. They heaved and she was lifted up. Struggling with the awkward position, they managed to carry her two steps into the grass. When they set her down, her eyes had closed. The tall elf was gone. Terrified by the black shadow that was still on the girl's leg, Elrohir nevertheless thought to shout,

"Help! Come quickly!"

Elladan, minding what the elf had said about tainted earth, removed the stopper from his flask and poured the water over Isilya's feet to remove the remaining dirt from her skin. The black thing hissed when Nimrodel's water touched it, and so the boy doused it as well. It seemed to fade, but still it remained.

"What passes here?" Celeborn asked the twins.

"Something has caught Isilya," Elrohir said, trembling from fear.

"It will not come off," Elladan said, pointing at the shadow.

The lord of Lothlórien frowned mightily, and gestured for them to stand away. While they complied, he moved forward and knelt by the child. His hands were deft and brisk as he checked her pulse and breathing before turning to the mark upon her leg.

Meanwhile, Falasglin and Linduin came running up. The other children gave the bare patch wide berth after scrambling from it en masse. The hunter ordered them to stand back and allow Celeborn to work uninterrupted. When Arwen looked to cry, Linduin said, with unexpected sharpness,

"No hysterics, maiden. They do no good."

"Shall I call Haldir and his brothers?" the hunter asked Celeborn when the lord looked up at him.

"At once. We must get this child to Elrond and my lady. Some dark magic has caught her. What caused it, my grandsons?"

Quickly the boys told him of the patch of earth and the thing that had climbed out of it. The lord of Lothlórien looked grave as he heard them out. After a few more pointed questions, he shook his head.

"An ancient trap of Sauron's, I do not doubt. Are there more such places in the dale?"

"Yes," said Elrohir.

"A dozen at least," Elladan told his grandfather. "But we were in and out of them without trouble!"

"You are shod," Celeborn said calmly. "This kind of magic must touch the skin. But tell me why her feet are wet."

Elladan explained about the water. Nodding, the lord of Lothlórien told him he had done right. It prevented the trap from continuing to feed upon Isilya. Neither twin mentioned the tall elf.

"Is she going to be all right?" Elrohir asked hesitantly.

"While her heart still beats, there is hope," Celeborn answered, lifting the child from the ground. "Now, let us hurry back to Lothlórien. We can meet Haldir and his brothers on the way."

Though their return journey seemed endless to the twins, it was over before they expected it to be. Haldir and Rúmil met them before the Celebrant, having already replaced the bridge. Their grim faces finally made Liniel burst into tears, and when the younger girl started to cry, Arwen could not help herself. The twins quickly went to comfort them, for Linduin was busy with Aurfin.

Elrond met them at the Nimrodel, having been alerted by Orophin, the fleetest of the scouts. He took Isilya from Celeborn without comment. The children were sent back to their rooms, where they all fretted. The twins snuck over to Arwen's room, since she resumed crying once they were separated.

"It will be all right," Elladan assured her. "Father can make anyone better."

"And lady Galadriel will know exactly what has happened."

"I know," Arwen sobbed. "But why does this always happen to Isilya?"

There, the boys had to admit defeat. They had had their own share of troubles, but never anything like what happened to Isilya. The worst they had ever suffered was an awful flu, which they had made worse by refusing to stay in bed and instead sneaking out to play in the snow. It seemed that at least once every trip, something fairly awful happened to Isilya. Last time they had gone anywhere, Isilya's pony had been bitten and killed by a snake.

"Isilya never told us about anything awful happening when she lived in the wild," Elrohir pointed out. "And that was a long time."

"Her mother died," Arwen pointed out sharply. "That is awful enough."

Before the conversation could degenerate, their mother came in. She raised her eyebrows at the boys, and they quickly excused their presence with the information that Arwen had been crying. Though she probably knew that was not the only reason they had come over, Celebrían only said,

"You are being very loud, children. Your father needs quiet to concentrate. Come down to the lawns with me."

Chastened, the trio followed her out of their room and down the spiral stair. Celebrían sat with them, Arwen in her lap and the boys snuggled against her. Though Arwen had asked it first, this time it was Elrohir who questioned,

"Mother, why does Isilya always get hurt?"

"Do not exaggerate," Celebrían reproved him, "Isilya hardly ever gets hurt."

"But she gets hurt much more often than we do!" Arwen pointed out. Celebrían sighed.

"In this world, daughter, there are many hazards. Isilya only seems to trigger them more than you do, because she is younger. You all have had your troubles."

"But Isilya's troubles have been much bigger than ours," pointed out Elladan. "I have never been attacked by dark magic."

"Or half-drowned," added Elrohir.

"And we still have you," Arwen said, giving their mother a sad look.

"Sometimes in life," Celebrían said gently, "It seems that some have more or less than others. But we are all even in sorrow and in joy when taken as a whole."

"Will Isilya be better soon?" asked Arwen anxiously.

"Your father is working hard to make it so," her mother assured her. "And your grandfather and grandmother are heading to Drimrill Dale to destroy the traps."

"How did they get there?" Elrohir queried.

"I know not," Celebrían replied, "But Mother believes they were set by Men under Sauron's direction."

"To catch elves?" asked Elladan.

"Elves, Men and possibly even Dwarves. For anyone who chose those spots to lie upon could have been caught and devoured."

Arwen shivered. "But Isilya was not."

"No, and I wonder that it did not grab you, my boys, when you grabbed her. How did you know to move her?"

The twins looked at one another. It was not that their mother should not know, but that she might not believe them. Unlike Arwen and Legolas, she had never seen the strange elf that seemed to appear when Isilya was in danger. Instead, they said,

"She had not wanted to step in the spot at all, so we thought it was the ground that had made her so."

"And that black thing was grabbing her from the earth. We thought it would let go if we pulled her far enough," Elrohir explained.

"Well, I am glad you did. Mother said it was just the right thing to do, as well as washing her feet of dirt."

"Why did that thing shrink from the water of Nimrodel?" asked Elladan.

"The waters of Nimrodel are pure. Like all evil things, the dark magic could not stand the touch of virtue. Now, are those all your questions?"

"Yes, Mother," the trio chorused. She gave them a smile.

"Good. Now, go rouse your friends and let them come down here to play. When Isilya awakens, she should hear happy sounds."

The children started quickly, but once they were beyond their mother's sight, the twins slowed. Arwen gave them a curious look. Elrohir whispered,

"Did you see him?"

"Who?"

"The tall elf. Isilya's elf."

"Oh!" gasped Arwen. "Was he there?"

Her eldest brother nodded. "Yes. He told us to take her from the tainted earth."

"He had a spear this time," Elrohir added.

"I am glad he told you what to do," Arwen said.

"Yes," Elladan said slowly. "But, Arwen, why does he only come when she is in trouble? I do not like it."

"What do you mean?"

"Well-" Elladan stopped to think. Finally, he resumed walking and said, "I wonder if he is magic too. And if he is magic, who made him? He could be up to anything, really."

"But he has always helped Isilya," Arwen countered.

"Maybe that is only to make her think he is helping her. Maybe he is a trap too."

"Then why not just let Isilya be killed?" Elrohir asked.

"Well, I do not know. Maybe he needs her to do something for him. Or he wants to take over her body."

"You are being ridiculous!" Arwen snapped. "He has never hurt her, or guided any of us wrong when she needed help from us. He has never even touched her."

"Actually," Elrohir said, rather awkwardly, "Isilya told me that once, when she was very little, he took her hand and guided her back to her mother."

"Well, that only proves he is not bad," Arwen told them, stamping her foot. "If he was bad, he would have led her another way so that she needed him to take care of her."

Before the argument could continue, their slow steps brought them to Hithwen's home. Forced to drop the discussion, the twins courteously invited that maiden to come down to the lawn. Her mother nodded her consent and Hithwen joined them.

They gathered the other children and Glorfindel suggested that they play hide and seek as they had intended. When Isilya woke up, she could have her turn, he added. Approving his plan, the children went down to the lawns.

Unfortunately, the evening meal came and went without Isilya's return. With dragging steps, Elrond's children went up to their rooms after eating. If Isilya was not up, then surely their father was still helping her. This also meant that they would not see their father before being sent to bed, and none of them felt very much like singing when they knew this was forthcoming.

To their amazement, their father was not helping Isilya, but sitting in a chair on the edge of the platform. Though they could not throw themselves on him as they wished, they still crowded around him and hugged him when he gave them a chance. Arwen, of course, got to sit his lap, but he told them all how Isilya was.

"She should be better in the morning, but I think she will be very tired. It was a very unpleasant experience for her."

The trio nodded. "But she is all right?" asked Elladan.

"Yes, children. She will be fine."

They all sighed with relief, making their father smile. He sent them to change into their nightclothes, promising that if they were quiet they could visit Isilya very shortly. She was asleep, he warned them, and she must stay that way.

While his children were thus occupied, Celeborn came up to see him. He reproved Elrond quietly, "You should be sleeping yourself, Elrond. That was hard work you did, healing the child."

"When the children are in bed, I will go to mine," Elrond assured him. "But I will not worry them by going to sleep before they are used to it."

The lord of Lothlórien shook his head. "Then you had best take the little maiden with you. My lady is concerned that she will sleep poorly. An experience such as hers is rich food for nightmares. I would not leave that child alone."

Elrond nodded. "Falasglin and Linduin have already volunteered to take her for the night."

With a gentle smile, Celeborn noted, "They are very fond of her, are they not? She should sleep well, tucked between them."

"Loving arms are never to be underestimated when healing," Elrond acknowledged.


	11. History

The next morning, well past dawn, Isilya woke. For no reason she could understand, she felt anxious and alone. Fortunately, Linduin heard her start to weep and came in to cuddle her lovingly.

"Poor Isilya," she comforted, "You are all right now, I promise."

"What happened?" Isilya asked her. "It was so dark and awful."

"Never you mind it," Linduin said, giving her a kiss. "You are safe now."

"I guess I must be," Isilya said and Linduin chuckled. "But I still want to know what happened."

"After you eat, you may pester Elrond until his ears fall off," Linduin promised, making Isilya laugh.

The child had never been in the kitchens in Lothlórien before. Even larger than the kitchen at Mithlond, the kitchens were divided into sections. This enabled cooking for multiple groups at once, and allowed mothers (or fathers) to cook a separate meal for their family, whatever the reason. Though Linduin had hardly been in Lothlórien three days, the others greeted her informally. Everyone seemed to know her, and Isilya was impressed.

They also knew of Isilya and her mishap the previous day, and to her embarrassment, they fussed over her. Laughing, Linduin chased them away. The child had to eat, Linduin said, and she could not if she was busy saying hello to everyone. She sat Isilya at a little table and made up a plate for her. Then she sat by Isilya and defended her from curious visitors.

The moment Isilya was finished, Linduin took the plate from her and washed it with impressive speed. Before anyone could dare to venture any further comments in Isilya's direction, Linduin had taken her by the hand. She led the child back up to the twin's room, since Isilya was missing her daily lessons.

Celebrían was not concerned by Isilya's tardy appearance, though she did give the girl an exceptionally long hug. With a gentle smile, she asked Isilya to take up her drawing books and draw some of the things she had seen the day before. After lessons, if Elrond was awake, she could go and see him. In the meantime, however, she was not to ask questions.

Mildly puzzled, Isilya fetched her books and drew flowers, grasses, a rabbit and a butterfly. Apparently, the other three children were all at the same task. They sat very quietly for the best part of an hour, before the lady of Imladris asked to see their work.

She chided the twins for including things they most certainly had not seen, including an elf with a spear. Isilya looked up at that, and Elrohir gave her a slow wink. The boys were dismissed and Arwen's pictures were examined. After a few instructions on better composition, her mother released her.

Isilya brought up her sketches and Celebrían approved all of them. She praised her for noticing details, like the grain of the grasses. She did suggest that someday Isilya should try to draw a scene, rather than one subject. With an injunction not to overtire herself, the lady of Imladris sent her out.

Hopefully, Isilya peeked into Elrond and Celebrían's bedroom. Elrond, however, seemed to be sleeping still. Doing her best to be quiet, Isilya slipped away from their door. She went down the spiral staircase to the lawns, where she was relatively certain she could find the other children.

She was not wrong. The children of Lothlórien and Elrond's children were already assembled and they all threw themselves enthusiastically on Isilya when she arrived. All wanted to know that she was well, and what exactly it had felt like when she stepped on that magic trap. This was the first Isilya had heard of a trap. In the confusion, she got the impression that the others knew more about the matter than she did. However, when she tried to put that opinion forward, none of them had believed her, or else they had not understood her.

Haldir, who had heard the commotion, rescued her. With expert accuracy, he plucked her from the center of the crowd. Then he chided the children for mobbing Isilya the instant she appeared. She had had a fright only the previous afternoon, he reminded the chastened crowd. Lord Elrond had ordered that Isilya was not to be over stimulated.

"What is stimulated?" Aurfin asked before anyone could hush him. Haldir smiled.

"It means that you should not overwhelm Isilya with questions, nor should you frighten her with stories of what you think happened." The Silvan elf looked particularly at Talathon when he said this.

"Why not?" Aurfin questioned blithely.

With a laugh, Haldir said, "I see I should remove her from your care at once, little Aurfin, or else you shall be in danger of violating Elrond's decree every few seconds."

Although the children protested loudly, Haldir remained firm. Isilya wondered at his treatment, but he held up a hand to hush them all. When quiet had descended, he told them,

"One at a time, you may come and visit us by the maple where the singing was held three nights ago. I leave it to you to work out the order."

Haldir let Isilya walk to the maple, but he too did not answer any of her questions. His excuse, which Isilya could hardly fault, was that he had not actually seen the incident. Moreover, he told her to her amazement, Elrond had ordered that no one speak to her about it until he had a chance to.

"Does that mean Lady Galadriel and Lord Celeborn too?" Isilya queried after Haldir had set her on a maple branch.

The Silvan elf smiled. "I think he trusts them to use their discretion, child. Now, tell me about the good things that happened yesterday. I have heard rumors of a rabbit?"

Therefore, Isilya sat in the tree and told him all about charming the rabbit and the lone niphredil. She was quick to add that she and Glorfindel were friends again, which Haldir approved. Thoughtfully, she described the sad Mirkwood to him and asked what had made it so.

"Alas, a shadow came down from Dol Guldur, or else up from the South. Though it cannot touch Lothlórien, nor the realm of Thranduil, the shadow still seeks to devour all in its path. I hear that the Men of Dale are afraid to travel south, even on the great Anduin.

"But you are not to worry your pretty head over it," he added. "When the time comes, the Shadow will be swept from all the lands."

"When will that be?" Isilya asked.

Haldir laughed. "If we knew that, little maiden, I think we would try to hurry it forward and generally make a mess of it. We must be content with only knowing that the time will come."

That seemed reasonable to Isilya. Nothing could hurry winter to spring, or a seed to a sapling, after all. All things came to pass in their own time.

Before she could ask more questions, Glorfindel appeared. The others had voted him the one who ought to go first. His anxiety over her condition had touched the others, and even Aurfin agreed graciously to wait until he was done.

Glorfindel nodded to Haldir, and the older elf left the pair relatively alone. The boy explained to Isilya that he had been terribly worried about her. None of the children had seen her for quite some time. He also added, shamefacedly, that he felt glad that he had made up with her before the incident.

"I do not think it a proper way to feel," he confessed, "But I cannot seem to help myself."

"Well, I do not mind it," Isilya said. She thought and brightened. "It means something good, I think."

"Does it?" asked Glorfindel, wonderingly.

"Yes," Isilya declared. "If you feel glad that you apologized, it means that you were sincere. And it means that you like me, and I like that!"

From his vantage point some way away, Haldir could be heard chuckling. The children wondered about it, but they had other things on their mind. Glorfindel explained he was not allowed to tell anything about the incident, and Isilya nodded her understanding. Instead, the boy told her that he had gone to see the filly and she was walking very well.

"I checked on her for you," Glorfindel said, looking embarrassed, "Because I knew you would like to know."

Isilya did like to know it, and she gave him a hug for his trouble. Blushing furiously, the older boy went to let Aurfin know he might have a turn now. Haldir came back, to guard her from the endless questions the toddler was sure to ask. After fending off half a dozen, Haldir carried the protesting boy back to the other children.

The others visited in no particular order. Under Haldir's watchful eyes, they could not exactly express all their concern and curiosity. Instead, they made little offerings for play and trinkets. Nenglin made the most thoughtful, for she understood her friend better than most of the children of Lothlórien.

"My mother wants me to tend a little plot. But I do not know anything about gardening or plants. So I asked if you and I could share it and she agreed. Then you can tend plants with me in the mornings before we have lessons."

The children of Elrond waited until last, for they had technically seen Isilya twice more than the others had. Arwen came first and climbed up to join Isilya. Considerately, she said nothing at all and only held Isilya and petted her hair fondly. Isilya was surprised to find herself a little tired. Leaning against the older girl, she closed her eyes and listened.

Mellryn and other trees sang happily to her. They had been concerned, they sang, for a shadow had lain over her for a time. Again, Isilya wondered. The little flowers whispered that her return was welcome and they hoped she would come lay in them for a time. A little bird, pausing in his search for food, let her know that the forest creatures were glad she was well also.

Arwen had to let Isilya go when Haldir gently told them the twins were about to burst. With a swift kiss on Isilya's forehead, Arwen climbed down. Haldir then allowed the boys to come over. They, like Arwen, scrambled into the tree, book-ending Isilya neatly. Though orders hardly ever had any control over them, both were more obedient this time. While they talked, Haldir spoke with another elf a little way off.

Elladan did tell Isilya, in a very guarded undertone, that they had indeed seen a certain someone in the dale. However, he could not be drawn further on the subject. Feeling ready to burst herself, Isilya turned pleading eyes on Elrohir.

"I cannot tell you until Father says so," Elrohir told her miserably. Neither boy liked to deny Isilya anymore than they liked to deny Arwen's requests- though they would mercilessly tease their sister before giving in.

Isilya gave Elladan an accusing pout. Guiltily, the boy apologized for teasing her. He promised that the moment Elrond said they could talk about it, they would steal her and tell her everything. Isilya giggled in spite of herself.

"You would not dare steal me from your father," she challenged.

Grinning, the twins chorused, "Oh yes, we would."

"Plotting trouble right in front of me?" Haldir asked teasingly. "How very incautious of you."

"We would never do such a thing," Elladan protested, eyes wide with innocence.

"Absolutely not," Elrohir insisted. "That would ruin everything."

Laughing, Haldir sent them on their way. Isilya he removed from the maple. Explaining that he had word that Elrond was awake and wished to see her, the Silvan elf led her up the mellryn to the open platform. There they found the lord of Imladris, seated in a chair.

"How do you feel this morning?" Elrond inquired of Isilya. He dismissed Haldir with a nod.

"I feel all right. I am a little tired," Isilya added honestly. Elrond beckoned to her and she came to stand by his seat. He put his hand on her cheek and she could feel his magic inside of her, gently warming her.

Then he removed his hand and sat back with a smile. "You are just fine, child. The tiredness will go away if you take a nap this afternoon."

"All right," Isilya reluctantly agreed. Naps tended to spoil the whole point of afternoons.

"Do you remember anything of what happened yesterday?" Elrond asked.

"I remember that I did not want to go in that spot," she told him. "It felt wrong. But Talathon wanted me to, and I did not want to make him mad, so I did. And then it was very dark."

"You fainted," explained the lord of Imladris. "Can you recall anything else?"

Thinking hard, Isilya remembered, "Before it got dark, all the colors got funny. They were not as bright. And I felt- I felt very sad."

Elrond nodded. "I am not surprised."

"What was it?" asked the child, pleading a bit. "No one will tell me."

"I did not wish them to frighten you," Elrond told her. "Aside from Lady Galadriel, no one knew exactly what happened."

She gave him another beseeching look. Sighing, he picked her up. Settling against him comfortably, she listened to his explanation.

"In the Second Age, Sauron was hunting elves. He wanted to capture as many as possible. Lady Galadriel believed he used Men to set the traps in the dale, but he also set traps on his own. Sauron made many kinds, for he wanted to demoralize us. Some traps were designed simply to kill whatever they caught. Others would hold their captive until he died of starvation.

"The one you triggered was meant to drain an elf of his magic and then to devour all his hope. If a Man stood upon it, worse would befall him, for Men do not have magic of their own."

"But my magic is still with me," Isilya pointed out.

"You have my sons to thank, in part, for that. They broke the connection between the main part of the trap's magic and the shadow that came to steal your magic. Without that connection, your magic could not be taken from you. However, that is not the only reason."

"There is another?" Isilya questioned.

"Your magic is not the same as most," clarified Elrond. "You have the magic of the Avari, and Sauron never was able to bend that toward his purposes. Your magic comes not only from inside you, but from the living things around you."

Isilya had no idea what that meant. Though she thought hard, she could make little sense of it. The lord of Imladris stroked her hair. With a sympathetic smile, he promised,

"When you are older, you will begin to understand it better. I can assure you, however, that the trap was not connected to the Dark Lord any longer, and so he will not know you exist, or that you were trapped."

"Would it be bad if he did?" asked Isilya.

"It may be," Elrond admitted. "He would not be pleased to find that he has overlooked a descendant of the Avari. However, you are only a child, and he will not think you could oppose him."

"Can I?" Isilya wonderingly inquired.

"All people, young or old, strong or weak, can oppose the Shadow," said Elrond seriously. "All you need do is reject the Shadow. The Shadow is all the evils of the world: fear, sickness, greed, suffering and more. You already know what is evil."

Isilya nodded gravely. "How do I reject them?"

"By opposing them where you can," the lord of Imladris told her. "Where there is suffering or sickness, ease or cure it. Where there is fear, bring hope. Where you find greed, temper it with generosity. Where you find hate, bring tolerance."

"Those sound pretty hard to do," Isilya admitted, though some she knew she already could do.

"The way of Light is not easy," declared Elrond. "Yet, if no one took that path, all would fall to the Shadow. If even once you deny the darkness, the Light will show you your next steps."

Isilya thought again of the Mirkwood. "Can we make the sad forest better?"

Puzzled, Elrond asked her, "What sad forest?"

Briefly, Isilya told him about the Mirkwood. She worried over its sorrow and pain. There was a gentle but insistent tug on her heart whenever she thought of it, she told him. Soon she would have to go, she knew. That she did not tell him, for she was not certain he would understand or believe her.

"It is calling me," she finished sadly. "It has only a little voice, but I can hear it."

"That is beyond your skill," Elrond reminded her. "To attempt such a thing would surely harm you, if not kill you outright."

Unlike his own children, Isilya was not so easily frightened by mentions of death. "Can we not do something? It needs hope."

For a long while, Elrond said nothing. Resting her head on his chest, Isilya heard the mellryn agreeing with her. They understood, for they too could hear the sobs of the Mirkwood, even at this distance.

"Perhaps, in time," Elrond said at last, "We may choose to do something. For now, Isilya, I do not wish you to dwell upon it. You are not yet ready to fight that kind of evil."

"But they are so sad, and lonely. Like me when-"

Isilya shut her mouth abruptly. Elrond did not like to be reminded of the loss of Isilya's mother. It hurt his feelings. Yet, he guessed what she had been about to say. He sighed sadly. Isilya was ashamed to have hurt him. With a heavy heart, she said,

"I am sorry." Sighing, Elrond stroked her hair.

"Never mind that, child. If I find that you are ready, we will visit those woods before we leave. But only," Elrond said sternly, "if you prove yourself able to obey my instructions."

"Yes sir," Isilya promised.

"Now, I think luncheon is about to be served. Afterwards, I want you to lie down for an hour. Will you do that?"

"Yes," Isilya said, with a sigh of her own. Naps were absolutely not her favorite activity. Sympathetically, Elrond gave her a little squeeze.

"You will feel much more like yourself when you have slept. Let us go down together, and then I am certain Linduin and Haldir will fight for the privilege of having you sit with them at the table."

Smiling, Isilya hopped off his lap and took his hand. At least she would get to sit with people she knew for this meal.


	12. Joy

For the next five days, Isilya worked very hard to prove herself to Elrond. Though extremely tempted multiple times, she would always recall the Mirkwood and quickly reject whatever naughtiness had been proposed. Most of the children wondered at this, but Glorfindel and Hithwen were both pleased that Isilya seemed to know right from wrong so easily. Talathon learned to tell his plans only to those who would participate, for Hithwen would tell on him, and Glorfindel and Isilya would flatly refuse. It took much of the fun out of being naughty when you were aware that others would not be joining you, Talathon complained.

On the fifth day, Talathon managed to obtain permission for all the children to go down to the river. Since neither Aurfin nor Isilya could swim, none of them was allowed, in fact, to enter the water. The day was hot, and they were permitted to sit on the dock and splash each other with abandon.

Unfortunately, Isilya was still nervous of the water. The noise and confusion finally drove her from the docks and back to shore. Realizing she would only be miserable if she stayed, Isilya went back to her room and put on her boots. She would go to the stables and ask if she could see the dun mare and her baby. Usually the grooms did not mind as long as she was quiet and came when they called her away.

Before she even got past the corral, however, she stopped in her tracks. Not ten yards ahead of her was a boy with sunlit hair and an equally sunny smile. Her lips parted, and what she thought was a gasp came out in a shout.

"Legolas!"

The boy turned, blue eyes wide. He grinned widely, dropped the reins of his mare and came running toward her. With a squeal, she ran to meet him.

"Isilya!" he laughed as he picked her up. They overbalanced and he sat down with a whoop. Giggling, Isilya hugged him tightly.

Hearing more laughter, Isilya looked up to see the grooms surrounding them. With them came Lord Celeborn and Lady Galadriel. With a blush, she got off of Legolas and curtsied. The prince of the Greenwood stood up, dusted himself briskly, and gave a bow.

"I take it this is a pleasant surprise for you both?" Lady Galadriel asked with a lovely smile.

"Oh yes, my lady," Isilya breathed.

"A wonderful surprise," agreed Legolas.

"Do not let us keep you from enjoying it, then!" ordered Celeborn. "Go introduce him to the other children, Isilya. Do try to keep him on his feet, however."

"Yes, my lord," Isilya promised happily.

Legolas entwined his fingers with hers as they walked back toward the river. Isilya could hardly keep from skipping in happiness. The other children, of course, would love Legolas too. He was wonderful.

"I did not know you were going to be here," they said at the same time, and laughed.

"No one told me you were coming," Isilya added.

With a smile, Legolas said, "No one told me you were already here."

"Oh, but Falasglin and Linduin knew it!" Isilya pointed out in surprise.

"So they must have!" Legolas agreed. "And I wondered why I had no letters from you since my birthday."

"None at all?" Isilya asked in dismay.

"Not a one. Father was very- hey!" The prince laughed. "Father knew too. No wonder he told me not to worry about it."

"No wonder," Isilya agreed. "But that means you do not know anything about the children here. Oh, or the filly!"

"What?" Legolas asked, perplexed. Then he laughed again and said, "I am here now, though. I can learn it all as we go along. Is that the river I hear?"

Isilya giggled. "The river and the other children splashing it all over the docks. Linduin said it would be a wonder if there was any water left when we were done."

"I believe you," Legolas said, listening in wonder to the noise. "But why were you coming to the stables if you could have been here?"

"It was too noisy," Isilya confessed. "And I am a little scared of the water."

"Do not worry, I can swim very well. And when we can go in, I will ask Linduin to help me teach you. But why the stables?"

Thus asked, Isilya happily told him all about the mare and her baby. Legolas smiled through the whole tale of the birth and the tales of Isilya's subsequent visits. Tugging a strand of her hair playfully, he said,

"I bet the filly loves you already."

"Well, she does come to sniff me when I am at the stall. But she is surely only curious."

"Nonsense," Legolas disagreed. "Animals love you."

Pleased by his faith in her, Isilya said nothing more. Besides, they had arrived at the shore. The twins spotted them, and with a joyful yell raced over and tackled Legolas. By the time Isilya and Arwen rescued him, the prince of the Greenwood was as wet as the others. Laughing, he teased,

"You could at least have let me remove my boots before depositing the whole river on me."

"That could not possibly be as funny," Elladan objected.

"And if we told you, you would have run away," his twin added.

The children of Lothlórien regarded Legolas with wary eyes. He was clearly popular with their new friends, and children have a strange habit of mistrusting such intruders. Luckily, Arwen charmingly insisted that Legolas must meet their wonderful playmates and war was averted. Aurfin, seeing how Isilya adored Legolas, was more reticent until Isilya introduced him specifically to Legolas as her favorite questioner.

"I know lots of questions," Aurfin said proudly.

"I do not doubt it," Legolas assured him gravely. From there on in, Aurfin was as devoted to Legolas as he was to Isilya.

As Isilya was still nervous of the water, Legolas declined to join the others at the docks. He would, he promised, come and play later- without his boots. In the meanwhile, he wanted to sit with Isilya. The children of Elrond supported his decision, although the twins playfully threatened to test his swimming abilities if he kept them waiting too long.

The prince of the Greenwood followed Isilya up into the branches of an oak by the river. From there they could watch the others, but avoid a dousing. When Isilya leaned against Legolas, the boy protested that she would get wet. With a laugh, Isilya pointed out she had already been wet, so she could hardly mind being so again.

For a while, they sat quietly. Isilya was very pleased to have Legolas with her again. The trees heard her pleasure and sang about it to one another. With some wonder, she noticed her was wearing the ring she had sent to him.

"Do they mind that you wear it?" she asked, a little anxious.

"I never listened," Legolas said smoothly. "Love is love. It cannot be changed by the words of others."

"I do not want to cause you trouble," she persisted. He smiled and kissed her cheek.

"You could hardly trouble me, little shadow. I love you."

"I love you too," Isilya responded with a happy sigh. "I missed you very much."

"I missed you too," Legolas agreed. "But your willow grew so splendidly, and I could always go there when I wanted to feel you near. Father does not know where it came from, but he says it is a mighty tree already."

"I went to your oak. Elrond said he wished I had not planted it so close to the corral, because they had to move the fence, but the horses like the shade. And Pig chose the spot." Isilya suddenly bit her lip.

Legolas understood. He put his arms around her and said, "He was a wonderful friend to you. I am glad he was there when I had to leave you."

They sat that way, quietly, for a good while. The other children were now banding together to douse unwary passersby. Everyone could use a good cooling on such an unusually warm spring day, they told their victims. Legolas and Isilya were too high to be easily reached, and so they remained un-cooled.

"Well, well. This tree certainly has borne some strange fruit!"

Legolas and Isilya looked down together. Haldir and his brothers stood beneath the tree, slightly damp. Giggling, Isilya waved at them.

"I think that one may be ready to eat. It seems fresh enough," teased Orophin.

"Oh no," Isilya protested, "We are not yet ripe."

"Yes," Legolas agreed with a grin. "We would give you a terrible stomachache. And our gardeners would be very angry with you."

"Horrors," Rúmil said, laughing. "Nay, brothers, let us leave this fruit alone."

"I do not know," Orophin drawled. "How can we trust fruit to be truthful? After all, they do not wish to be eaten."

"Yes," Haldir agreed. "And this one certainly looks sweet."

He made a playful swipe at Isilya's foot and she squealed. Yanking it back up, she overbalanced herself. She fell backward off the branch. Before any of the brothers could catch her, she executed a half flip and landed neatly on her feet. As they stared in amazement, she quickly climbed back up to the branch where Legolas was laughing. Seeing them still astonished, she made a naughty face at the brothers. That made them chuckle.

"I think fruit as fast and flexible as that could not possibly appeal to our taste buds," Haldir concluded.

"It would surely be too much work for too little reward," Rúmil agreed cheerfully.

"Then again," Orophin said, "This fruit would not douse us, unlike those land fish at the docks."

"Not land fish!" shouted the other children, who had snuck up behind them, buckets at the ready. Haldir, not the self-sacrificing kind, stepped neatly behind Orophin and allowed his brothers to take the full brunt of the dousing. While Isilya and Legolas laughed themselves silly, Haldir stepped back out and scolded the children for stealing the buckets. The children raced back to the water, giggling.

"It is a wonder anyone is dry," Rúmil declared, wringing out his tunic.

"A wonder indeed," Orophin assented, glaring playfully at Haldir.

"Yes, indeed," Haldir agreed solemnly before skipping away from his brothers. Clearly, he had foreseen their intent to share their wetness with him. His younger brothers chased after him, leaving Legolas and Isilya giggling behind them.

"Let us go and get wet," Legolas suggested. "I am hot and dry now."

"All right," Isilya acquiesced. She kicked off her boots at the foot of the oak while Legolas stripped off his boots and set them well away from the water. Hand in hand, they went down to the docks.

The other children, denied use of the buckets, continued to make use of their hands and feet. When Legolas and Isilya arrived, the twins splashed them with abandon. With courtly grace, Legolas protected Isilya from the brunt of the dousing. Once the children felt they were wet enough, they tried to encourage them to join in soaking whoever wandered by.

"But what if it turns out to be your parents?" Isilya inquired. "You might get into trouble."

"If you do it you cannot get in trouble, then. You do not have any parents," Talathon retorted calmly.

"Hey!" protested Glorfindel. "That is a terrible thing to say, Talathon."

"Yes, you take it back right this minute," Hithwen demanded.

"What? It is not a lie," Talathon pointed out.

"You only said it to hurt her feelings," Arwen accused. "You had better apologize, or I will tell on you."

While the other children argued loudly with Talathon, Isilya felt oddly detached. She knew, of course, that her mother was dead and her father also. Nevertheless, it was strange to hear it said aloud. Stranger still, she almost thought she had not really minded knowing it until Talathon had used it in that cruel way.

Legolas took her hand in his, and looked at her with worried eyes. Isilya realized her lip was shaking. When she tried to still it, the trembling only got worse. To her embarrassment, she started to cry in front of everyone. Not since the twins had given up trying to prove her a liar and a baby had she cried because of what someone had said.

Talathon was taken aback by this display of emotion. At once, he reversed his position on the subject and pleaded with Isilya not to cry. She only cried harder, to everyone's dismay.

"Whatever is going on here?"

The children looked up guiltily to find Lady Galadriel and her husband, as well as a stranger, standing at the foot of the docks. Isilya tried to hush herself, but it only seemed to make things worse. Celeborn strode forward and, unmindful of her wet clothes, picked her up. While he patted her damp back, he looked at the children significantly. Hastily, Talathon admitted,

"It was my fault. I said something careless and hurt her feelings. I tried to apologize, but she just kept crying."

"She is younger than you," Celeborn reminded him. "And a maiden as well. It is best to guard your tongue when speaking at all times, but surely you know to say nothing impolite to a maiden or child?"

"Yes, sir," Talathon assented glumly.

"And yet I wonder that the child has not accepted his apology," the stranger said. Legolas turned red with irritation and told him,

"She was heart-hurt, Gelion. Surely she is allowed time to recover."

"As my prince says," Gelion agreed, with a mocking half-bow. "What is the measure of a maiden, however, who cannot think to be gracious even in sorrow?"

"What is the measure of an elf who cannot speak politely of those he does not yet know intimately?" Arwen retorted coolly. "I find your words hasty and insensitive."

Celeborn raised both his eyebrows at this outburst, but Lady Galadriel nodded serenely. "Well spoken, Arwen. It is indeed best to refrain from judging others too soon, as I am sure you will agree, Gelion. Until you know the whole truth of any matter, it is also better to wait on your own assessment. Which brings me to the most important question yet unasked: What did you say to the child, Talathon?"

"I reminded her that she has no parents," the older boy admitted.

"I see," Galadriel sighed. "That is a great unkindness, indeed. You are excused from play for the remainder of the day. I wish for you to present me with a treatise on what harm unkind words may do at the singing. You may go."

Talathon bowed stiffly to her and went. Though the other children knew that he had gotten off very lightly, they were still displeased that the punishment had been given in front of Gelion. Not even Aurfin found anything to like about the stranger who seemed to radiate his dislike of Isilya like heat.

Isilya, meanwhile, was recovering from her sobs. The strength of her sorrow had surprised her. Though her lip still trembled and her breath stuttered, she felt better.

Celeborn calmly sent the children to change out of their wet clothing. He did not release Isilya, however. While Legolas went to retrieve his boots under Gelion's watchful eye, Celeborn and Galadriel walked on. The other children went on their separate ways.

"Now, Isilya, do you feel better?" Celeborn asked after some time had passed.

"Yes," she told him, wiping at her eyes. "Can I go accept Talathon's apology?"

With a smile, Galadriel said, "He can wait until the singing, child. You will stay with us."

"Yes, you are better than a wet cloth on a day such as this," Celeborn teased gently. She managed a shaky smile in return.

"Much better," Galadriel approved. "I am sorry to know that such thoughtless words were spoken by one of my own people."

"I do not think he meant to be mean, exactly," Isilya protested on Talathon's behalf. "He was just unhappy that I did not want to play the same way he did."

"It is becoming a habit of yours to be forgiving of the worst of faults," Celeborn noted.

"Forgiveness is very important," Isilya said somberly. "It should never be withheld from someone who deserves it."

Galadriel smiled again. "I am happy to know that you have such a kind heart, Isilya. I can see that my daughter and her husband are lucky to have you in their home."

Blushing, Isilya said, "Thank you, my lady."

"I can only imagine what kind of tricks you have forgiven our grandsons for," Celeborn commented.

"Oh, many things," Isilya told him promptly, making him laugh. "They are very good to me, and are always sincerely sorry when I am hurt accidentally."

"Or not so accidentally?" Galadriel asked knowingly.

"Well, yes," Isilya agreed. "Especially then. And it has been two whole years since the last time."

"So long already?" Celeborn inquired.

Nodding, Isilya told him, "Arwen says they are changed boys."

"Well, if Arwen believes it, then it must be so," Celeborn laughed. His wife smiled indulgently.

"May I ask you a question?" Isilya inquired of them.

"Of course you may," Galadriel assured her.

"Why did it hurt my feelings when Talathon told me I had no parents, but I did not feel hurt when Falasglin told Thranduil I had none?"

"Intention gives words most of their meaning," Galadriel explained. "Falasglin was speaking on your behalf, pleading with Thranduil to see you as a person with needs. Talathon was trying to belittle you, not to assist you."

Celeborn added, "Falasglin also spoke, not to you, but of you. In a way, this gives you a sense of detachment from what is said."  
After she had thought this over, Isilya agreed. Both had made very good points. She still wondered why she had cried so hard about it. However, she ought to ask someone else about that, rather than pester the lord and lady of Lothlórien.

"And you chide us for carrying her about," the lady of Imladris teased her mother when they came to the open platform.

"Your father had a habit of carrying you around in much the same way," Galadriel replied smoothly. "I am sorry to see it unbroken, but at least you are too big to be carried thusly."

"I do not know about that," Celeborn said with dancing eyes. "I think I could manage it yet."

Celebrían backed away, smiling. "No, thank you. Do let Isilya down, Father. She needs to change her clothes and bathe, if my sons are any indication. They must have dug deeply into the channel to get as much dirt as water on themselves."

"Will it be a warm bath?" Isilya asked her as Celeborn let her down.

"Yes," Celebrían assured her with a smile. "Just for you."


	13. Prejudice

That evening, Isilya found herself sandwiched between Falasglin and Legolas. Gelion was glowering away on the other side of Linduin. The cook seemed unperturbed by his anger. She blithely carried on conversation with or without him, and was aided by Haldir and his brothers, who sat across from the children. Teasingly, they inquired what kind of dish the cook would make of the strange fruit they had found earlier.

"Obviously something to complement the taste of land fish," the lady answered easily. The prince of the Greenwood nearly snorted his juice, and Isilya giggled.

Once again outmaneuvered by the hunter's wife, the brothers put up their hands in mock-surrender. Haldir then said, "Lady, I am grateful that you married Falasglin, for he seems much improved by your tender care. However, I do beg that you give the rest of us a similar chance."

"Never," Linduin replied cheerfully. "I have enough trouble with only him."

Grinning, Falasglin told his friend, "I am afraid she has room enough in her busy schedule only for me. And Isilya."

"More for Isilya than you," teased Linduin, leaning around Legolas to kiss the child in question. "She can improve. You, I fear, are doomed to remain much as you are."

"Alas, I suspect this is so," Falasglin agreed calmly. "Yet, I hear few complaints."

"There would be little sense in complaining about what you cannot change," teased Haldir.

"True, but cheekily delivered for all that," Falasglin scolded him, making Legolas chuckle. Isilya grinned at Linduin, thoroughly enjoying the banter. With a tender smile, Linduin told the children,

"Now, you must not follow their bad example. When you are adults, you must carry on clever conversation without a hint of a smile."

"Right," Legolas agreed, trying to look grave. Isilya did not even try, but did her best to smother her giggles.

"Well, if my brothers and these children are any sign, polite society is doomed," Haldir pronounced.

"What a relief," exclaimed Orophin. "It is such a bother to remember all those rules, when simple courtesy can take their place."

"Courtesy mixed with common sense," said his younger brother seriously. "For if you have no common sense, you will find yourself holding chairs for ducks instead of ladies."

"When did we invite ducks to the table?" Haldir demanded in mock-amazement.

"About the same time we lost our common sense, I believe," Falasglin told him.

"If we have ducks at the table, have we got other birds as well?" Orophin queried. "I do not think I would like to sit next to a vulture. His food would surely put me off my own."

"Nay, I think we would only invite the courteous animals," Haldir protested. "If I follow the conversation rightly. I admit with you two, I could very well be lost at sea."

"When dining at sea, we would have to have gulls, for ducks do not go so far out," Rúmil pointed out.

Isilya and Legolas were openly laughing now. What a strange conversation for adults to have! With a smile, Falasglin reproved the brothers,

"See what you have started? Leave be, lest you get these two dismissed."

"True, true." Haldir looked at the pair with a smile of his own. "Forgive us, children. We will try to keep from tickling your funny bones so enthusiastically."

Linduin gave them each a serving of the vegetable dish, and the children settled down enough to try it. Unlike most children, Isilya had no trouble eating her vegetables. She knew what it was like to be hungry, wishing for just a taste of a carrot or bean. Turning her nose up at food, once she had tried it, never occurred to her. Of course, the one problem she did have was eating more than she ought to, because wasting food was equally absurd. Both Linduin and Celebrían had become good judges of her appetite to prevent bellyaches.

Haldir and his brothers tried a few good-natured jokes on Gelion, but that elf would not be drawn into conversation. With a raised eyebrow, Haldir turned his attention back to Linduin. More seriously, he asked the cook about her supplies. He and his brothers would be going on a month-long patrol, and if there were herbs she was missing, they could look for them. Reflective, Linduin mentioned half a dozen herbs, including Athelas. She explained to the curious brothers that she had overheard Elrond mention the lack of the herb in the storehouses.

"It is not wise for a lady to eavesdrop," Gelion said scathingly. Linduin only smiled.

"If you call over-hearing a part of a conversation while I was busy changing the sheets of two boys- who were at that time having a heated argument about who was to wear green that day- eavesdropping, I should like to know what you would call standing at the door of someone's chamber with a glass to your ear to improve the sound."

"A glass does not truly improve the quality of the sound," Orophin supplied. "Nor do most other objects you might have to hand."

Haldir grinned. "Certainly not when I have taken all those that might from your possession to keep you from 'accidentally' listening in on my reports of your behavior to the Lord and Lady."

"Some people," Orophin said loftily, "are concerned with how they appear to others."

"Other people," Rúmil added casually, "had the sense not be caught listening in."

Both of his brothers gave him wondering and slightly awed looks. Rúmil went on calmly eating his food. When he caught Isilya looking at him, he gave her a slow wink. She giggled.

"Is there any particular reason that child cannot be quiet at the table?" Gelion asked.

"Enjoyment is not to be stifled," Linduin told him coolly.

"And yet when that enjoyment is a detriment to the enjoyment of others-"

"I am enjoying her enjoyment," Haldir told him, with an edge to his voice Isilya had not heard in quite some time. "If you do not have it in you to find pleasure in the pleasure of others, I am quite sorry for you, cousin. However, it is most impolite to speak of discomforts with the intention of thereby discomforting others."

While the pair of them eyed each other across the table, Isilya looked at her lap. She was not comfortable. Legolas quickly put his hand in hers. It was impolite to whisper at the table, but his eyes told her that he was sorry she was unhappy.

"Isilya," Falasglin said casually, "I wonder if you would take Legolas to the elm tree? The singing is to be held there tonight, and he will not yet know the way. Will you show him, please?"

"Yes, Falasglin," Isilya said, confused by the order. He gestured, and she knew he meant at once. With a curtsy to the table, she took Legolas's hand again and led him outside.

"You do not have to go very fast," the prince of the Greenwood assured her as they walked down the staircase. "Falasglin only wanted to speak to Gelion without us hearing."

Isilya slowed down, but she did not answer. Though she did not want to concern her friend, she was thinking hard. Gelion did not like her, and she was wondering if she had done something rude while she had lived with the wood-elves. Try though she might, she could not even recall having seen him before.

"What are you thinking about?" Legolas asked her.

"Did I meet Gelion?"

"No," he told her firmly. "He was away in Dale."

"Oh," Isilya said, confused. "I thought maybe-"

"You did nothing," Legolas assured her. "Gelion never met you at all, and I hate him for not liking you."

Isilya gasped. "It is not right to hate people."

"I can hate him if I want to," declared Legolas grimly.

"Please do not," Isilya begged. He sighed, shaking his head at her, and then he leaned over and kissed her forehead.

"You are too good to people sometimes, Isilya. Gelion does not even know you, but he has decided to hate you. I hate the way he talks about you."

"I guess you can hate what people do," she allowed dubiously. "But I wish you would not. It seems mean."

"I would not hate it if it did not deserve to be hated," Legolas said evenly. "Let us go to the elm, Isilya."

Troubled by this unexpected behavior on the part of her friend, Isilya took him to the elm. The trees sang reassuring lullabies, and as they climbed into the elm, Isilya tried to let go of her worry. Legolas had said before that he was not worried about the trouble she might cause him. She found, however, that she cared that Gelion disliked her and she cared even more that he disapproved of the relationship between Legolas and herself.

Legolas put his arms around her, guessing that she was not content. "My cousin Glóredhel was supposed to come with me. Mother changed her mind about it, though. I do not know why."

Isilya was sorry to hear this. Of Legolas's people, Glóredhel had been her favorite. Glóredhel was only almost an adult, and she was very shy. When others had ridiculed Isilya, Glóredhel would slip in and take her away silently. One of her favorite things to do with Isilya had been to take her on very long walks. Sometimes they had lasted for hours.

"She wanted to give you something for your birthday," Legolas added thoughtfully. "Maybe she will come on her own."

"All by herself?" Isilya wondered. Legolas grinned.

"She is like Father: stubborn. I am sure he will send her with an escort when he finds out she means to go. He likes Glóredhel."

"So do I," Isilya told him seriously.

"I like her better than I did when I was little. Everyone would make me be her baby when we played pretend." Legolas made a face. "And then they would go on and on about how cute we looked."

Isilya giggled. "Did you look cute?"

"Probably. But I was much younger then. I am not cute anymore."

It seemed Legolas had decided, like the twins, to dislike being called cute. Perhaps it had to do with his age. Then again, it might be something only boys did. Arwen still liked to be told she was cute, and she was only a bit younger than Legolas.

"I think you are cute still," Isilya told him shyly. He smiled.

"You are allowed to, little shadow. We are hand fast."

Slightly out of breath, Talathon arrived at the elm. He had run the whole way to apologize again to Isilya. This time, Isilya was able to accept his apology. She forgave him for his thoughtless words, and he grinned.

"You are a great one for forgiving people," he commented. "Even careless wretches like me."

The adults and other children reached the space then. With a frown, Gelion ordered Legolas down from the elm. He told him evenly that it was impolite for the prince to sit above the Lord and Lady. Reluctantly, Legolas came down, although Isilya would not. Gelion frightened her.

Seeing this, Arwen gave her brothers a nudge, and the three of them went to sit in the elm. When the other adults were not looking, Elrohir made a face at Gelion. The wood-elf ignored him.

"I would like to teach him a lesson in manners," Elladan grumbled. "I could hear him all the way at the front of the table being mean to you Isilya."

"And Linduin," Elrohir added. This was close to sacrilege for the twins; Linduin was one of their favorite people.

"Maybe he just needs some time," Isilya offered doubtfully. Gelion did not seem interested in giving it time.

"Do not think about it," Arwen advised her.

"I do not want him to be mad at me," Isilya said glumly.

"You have not done anything for him to be mad at you for," pointed out Elladan.

"Yes, he is only being rude," Arwen agreed.

"And I do not like him," Elrohir declared.

In front of them, Haldir turned around and raised his eyebrows at them. Isilya gave him a troubled look. She knew it was naughty for Elrohir to say such things, even if he meant them to make her feel better.

The Silvan elf elbowed his brothers and the three of them joined the children in the tree. Orophin claimed Isilya this time, with a silent wink at the child. Haldir set himself between the boys, leaving Rúmil to offer his lap to Arwen. She accepted graciously.

Spotting them, Linduin grinned and made her own way up into the elm. Her husband followed, looking amused. The lord and lady of Lothlórien looked up at the tree with gracious smiles. Several more Silvan elves had joined them, and the elm was well decorated. Gelion did not look pleased.

Lady Celebrían opened the singing with a song of Elbereth. Isilya leaned back against Orophin in contentment. The lady of Imladris had a very beautiful voice, and the song was joyful. After she had finished, Galadriel sang a song of welcome, and her people joined in for the chorus. When she knew the words, Isilya sang too, while smiling at Legolas.

Then one of the Silvan elves serenaded the assembly with a ballad about Amroth and Nimrodel. Orophin, noting Isilya concentrating hard on the meaning of the more archaic words, supplied alternate lyrics in a whisper. Listening to both, Isilya came to understand the ballad better. She liked best the mention of the flowers, because the song itself was very sad.

Haldir and his brothers followed this ballad with a song about journeys. In Orophin's lap, Isilya could feel the vibrations of his voice as he sang along. She listened closely to the happy song, which talked of the circular paths of life. The melody was her favorite part, for it was circular too.

Linduin sang a song of the sea with Falasglin. So full of longing was it that Isilya felt sorrow. Orophin let her climb to them when they were finished. With an understanding smile, Linduin took her into her arms.

The children of Lothlórien had clearly been waiting for a pause. They sang a silly song about a naughty elf who went on several misadventures. By the end of the song, the elf's head was shorn, he was missing a hand, and he was very likely without clothes and painted blue. The last verse was doomed to remain unheard, however, for the adults vetoed it firmly.

A few more songs were sung, and then there was another pause. Linduin suggested Isilya sing something. The little girl looked at Legolas and he grinned. Reassured, she stood up and sang a song about waterfalls. Mother had made it up, and it had a playful sound. When she finished, she noticed Elrond smiling at her fondly. The tune must be another that Mother had created with him.

At last, Celebrían beckoned and the children came down from the elm. While one maiden sang a lullaby, they departed for their beds. Linduin took Legolas, leaving Gelion at the singing. Isilya was delighted to discover Legolas was to sleep in the same mellryn. Cheerfully, Linduin explained that it would be easier to find out where he had escaped to if he started in the same place as the others.

"That does not mean you should try to disappear," Celebrían told the boy severely. "You have a perfectly fine bed, and I expect you to stay in it unless there is an emergency."

"Yes, my lady," Legolas promised.

"Good. Please kiss one another good night, children."

The twins pretended to protest this. In fact, they did not mind it, as Isilya knew well. Between them, they managed to kiss Arwen seven times before Celebrían caught both of them. Giggling, Arwen kissed Isilya's cheek and whispered that next time it would surely be Isilya's turn. Isilya kissed her back and suggested it might be Legolas's instead. The prince of the Greenwood looked alarmed.

Linduin helped Isilya get ready for bed. She liked to kiss as much as the twins, leading to much giggling. After brushing her hair for the second time, Linduin paused. She looked suddenly serious.

"Isilya, I want to talk to you about Gelion."

"All right," Isilya said nervously.

"I know he is not being kind to you," Linduin told her tenderly. "And I am sorry that we have let him get close enough to frighten you."

"It is not your fault. And I think he just needs time to get to know me," Isilya insisted. Linduin put a hand on her cheek and looked concerned.

"I know you want to think the best of him, darling. Please do not let your heart cloud your mind, though. Sometimes-" Linduin paused, and then sighed. "Sometimes, nothing you do is enough. There is nothing wrong with you, and he has no reason to dislike you. Maybe he will come around. But if he does not, I want you to remember it is not your fault."

Isilya did not answer, troubled. This seemed awful to say, and worse to think. Surely all people only disliked one another for a reason. There must be something that made Gelion think she was not a good friend for Legolas.

"Please think about it," Linduin said softly. "I know you do not want to believe it, but I want you to keep that in your mind when he speaks to you unkindly. And I want to hear about it if he does say something cruel."

"As do I," Celebrían said, coming into the room. She sat on Isilya's unused bed and continued, "Mother and Father will also. And Elrond. Gelion is here on sufferance, and if he misbehaves, he will be sent back to Thranduil at once. Therefore, you must tell us at once if he speaks with cruelty to you."

Isilya nodded unhappily. This was a poor start to Legolas's visit, and not an auspicious beginning of the summer season, either. She decided, for Gelion's sake, to do her very best not to upset him. Surely if she was good, he would change his mind!


	14. Archery

Alas for Isilya's resolve! Though she tried very hard to behave as Gelion wanted, the wood-elf would not be appeased. He was forbidden to interfere directly with Isilya and Legolas, but he was clever enough to find ways around those orders. By sending Legolas to the smiths, or riding and archery lessons, he could keep the pair apart. Isilya did none of those things, and they were all very time-intensive activities for the wood-elf prince.

Twice in the first week, Legolas got into trouble for leaving his lessons without informing Gelion. He calmly took his punishments both times, but the moment he felt himself able, he would leave to find Isilya and the other children. Talathon, without the knowledge of Isilya, Glorfindel or Hithwen, involved the other children in a complex deception, whereby one of them would pretend to have a message for the prince. This was so impressively insubordinate, Talathon made certain all the children took an oath to point to him as the ringleader once they were caught. Somehow, they were not found out.

In fact, it seemed that most of the Silvan elves were on Isilya's side rather than Gelion's. The smiths would release Legolas early, and the grooms would fetch the girl to watch while he was riding. She would have to learn, they said calmly to the irritated wood-elf. While she would not yet get on a horse or pony, watching would teach her a few things.

The arms master would not let Isilya linger around the archery range at first. He did not think she was old enough to know anything about the skill. However, an incident two weeks into Legolas's visit changed his mind.

Talathon took his lessons with Legolas, just as Glorfindel and Hithwen did. Arwen and the twins took lessons with their grandfather later in the afternoon. Secure in his position as leader of the children's rebellion against Gelion, Talathon invited the others to come see a demonstration. All of them were eager to see a display of skill and they agreed readily.

The arms master frowned when he saw the height-challenged crowd standing well behind the students. However, he gave out his orders as usual. Isilya was interested to see that he positioned the boys much as her mother had demonstrated for her. Hithwen held herself very well, according to the arms master. Her trouble lay in relaxing before she finished her shot.

When the arms master was called away, to help one elf replace his bowstring and another to repair the seams of his leather armor, Talathon waved the children closer. They were not allowed to put arrow to string while their instructor was away, he explained. It was therefore safe to approach.

Isilya went to Legolas instantly. He grinned and asked her how she thought he did. After considering for a moment, she told him he let his left foot slide ahead as he progressed through his quiver.

"Mother said you must hold your lower body still when shooting," she said.

"Do you know how to shoot?" Hithwen asked her, curious.

"Not really. Mother let me hold her bow sometimes, but mostly she only let me stand properly and pretend to draw a bow."

"That seems pointless," Glorfindel objected, though not very strongly.

"It is not. I can still remember how to stand because I did it so often. See?"

Isilya demonstrated by turning her upper body, keeping her lead foot exactly perpendicular to her rear foot. She nocked an imaginary arrow to her equally illusory bowstring and raised it while she pulled back her draw hand exactly to her chin, along the same straight line as her guiding arm. Sighting down her arm, she pretended to release the string.

Impressed, Glorfindel asked, "Have you ever fired a bow, then?"

"Mother's bow was much too heavy for me," Isilya pointed out.

"I bet mine is not," Hithwen said. "Here, see if you can pull it."

Obligingly, Isilya took the bow and raised it just as she had the imaginary one. The bowstring came back easily. Seeing how effortlessly Isilya drew it, Talathon pointed out that Hithwen's bow must be too light for her. Legolas offered his, which was heavier, but not as heavy as Talathon's.

That was how the arms master discovered them. Isilya had just drawn back Legolas's string to her ear. Then a harsh voice barked,

"Hold that position, maiden."

Startled, Isilya could think of nothing to do except obey. The instructor waved the other children back and circled her. He was not as fair-haired as most of the Silvan elves, and he had a scar upon his left cheek that ran down to his chin. He frowned at her and then ordered,

"Release the string."

Isilya let go, just as Mother had taught her, keeping her draw hand up. Though she wanted to apologize and then go hide, she waited to be given leave to speak. The arms master kept looking at her, his expression grimly thoughtful. Finally, he asked,

"Have you been trained to a bow?"

"Not exactly, sir."

"And what does that mean?" he demanded. Turning red from nervous excitement, Isilya explained,

"My mother showed me how to stand and draw a bow, but I have not had one to practice with."

"And she taught you with only your imagination, did she?" the arms master asked.

"Yes, sir."

Again, the instructor was silent. Behind him, Talathon was grinning. He seemed to know something Isilya did not. She, on the other hand, remained in the ready position, waiting to be shouted off the range.

"Give her three arrows, prince," the arms master ordered Legolas. The boy quickly handed Isilya three shafts.

"Set them, tip down, in the ground before you," the instructor told the girl. "Take your time. The center of the target before you is your goal. Understand?"

"Yes, sir," Isilya breathed in amazement. Elrond had told her she would not be taking lessons in archery for another yen! Yet, here she was, holding a real bow and nocking real arrows.

She breathed deep and slow, as Mother had told her she must. The weight of the arrowheads gave her some difficulty at first, but she did not give up. If she was going to shoot a bow only once for a whole yen, she was going to do it properly.

Finally ready, she drew back the string and eyed the target. It was a simple hay bale, with a cloth laid over it. The circle at the center of the cloth was perhaps six inches across. She loosed her first arrow, and was disappointed when it landed less than an inch to the right of the circle. The instructor made no comment, and Isilya nocked her next arrow. This time the arrow buried itself in the circle, but still to the left of the true center.

Determined, and slightly irritated with her lack of success, she frowned hard. She knew that she could hit that center with a sling. Therefore, she ought to be able to hit it with a bow.

This time when she drew back the string, everything felt right. Mother had told her when she was correct she would know it. With a smile, she let the shaft go and it hit the center of the circle precisely.

"Hooray," shouted the irrepressible Aurfin. The arms master turned and gave him a look, but the tiny boy only grinned. "Isilya did it!"

"So she did," the instructor agreed. He nodded to Isilya. "Well done, maiden."

"Thank you, sir." Isilya grinned, unable to help herself.

"Now surrender that bow to its owner and come with me." The arms master nodded to the elf who had been looking for a bowstring. "Take over for me for the moment. And no more shenanigans out of you children."

Legolas winked at her when he took his bow back. Before he could say anything, the instructor waved Isilya impatiently forward. She hurried to his side, wondering if she was about to be in trouble. And she had been so good for almost three weeks!

The arms master was not about to enlighten her. He only inquired of another elf where Elrond might be found. Silently, they climbed the staircase to Galadriel's throne room. Elrond's eyebrows went up when he saw the pair, but the instructor gave him no chance to comment.

"How is it, Lord, that you have neglected to properly educate this child?" the arms master asked, waving his hands as though confounded. "Here is a born archer, and you have yet to put bow and arrow in her hands!"

Isilya looked up at him in awe. A born archer? She thought she had done well enough, but she was nothing like Mother. Why, Isilya had only hit the proper center once! Mother would have hit it every time, possibly shattering one of her arrows in the process.

"A born archer, Ondoram?" Elrond repeated. He gave Isilya a searching look. "And how would you know that?"

"The child holds the position naturally, and she has no trouble retaining it without tremble. Further, she has landed her first three shots within a range of four inches. Her last shot hit dead center, and even Hithwen- the best of the children- would have trouble with such a feat."

"I have not yet given permission for Isilya to take lessons," Elrond objected, but the arms master waved it away.

"Skills are meant to be trained, Lord. There can be no point in waiting. If she had taken up an arrow on her own, I would allow that she is irresponsible, but she held only the bow until I instructed her to try three shots."

This time Elrond was silent. Isilya would love to have lessons, but she was certain he knew that. Taking up the bow had probably been wrong of her, in retrospect. Not having been given leave to speak, Isilya had to hold her tongue and hope.

"I had thought to give her another yen," Elrond said at length. "However, if you feel adding her to your class would not be a burden, and you believe she is truly ready, then I can have no objections. Isilya, I expect you to do exactly as you are told. The bow and arrows are weapons as well as tools. Should you be caught fooling with them, I will suspend your lessons indefinitely."

"Yes, sir," Isilya agreed at once. He smiled.

"You turn out a little more like your mother every day. I am sure you have much to learn today. You are dismissed."

Isilya did her best not skip back to the archery range. Seeing her excitement, the arms master laughed. Ondoram's face softened and he said,

"I was much the same the day my father allowed me to have my first go at the range. I admit, however, you have me beat. It took me the best part of a quiver to hit the bales at all. You have strong arms, maiden."

"I suppose it is from climbing the trees," Isilya told him. He nodded.

"At least I will not have to remind you to exercise your body. Many a maiden these days has protested getting sweaty."

"Mother said sweat and dirt tells how hard you have been working. Or playing."

"Aye, at your age it is more like to be play," the arms master agreed. "Now, come with me to the armory for a moment. You shall need a bow of your own to practice with, for I cannot have it said I have divided the practice of the prince of the Greenwood with that of his favorite maiden."

First, he selected the arrows and quiver. Those were simple enough, since children's arrows were mostly the same. He had her test half a dozen children's bows before he found one that was just right. It should be a touch hard to draw, to allow her to store more power in the string. That would send her arrows farther. Then he showed her how to string the bow, which was very difficult until she got the hang of it and stopped worrying about bending the wood.

"If you have no immediate need of it, you should leave the bow unstrung. Otherwise the wood will warp, making the string sag and your bow useless. Come, let us see what you make of this heavier bow."

The other children grinned when they saw Isilya kitted out with bow, quiver and arrows. Unlike the maiden, they had known what was coming. When the students halted in their firing and the elf who was standing in for Ondoram called the all clear, Isilya was sent to stand on Legolas's left.

For the next hour, Isilya practiced obeying the basic commands of the range, and worked with her new bow. The heavier bow warranted more concentration, but she persevered. In that hour, she hit the exact center twice more, and most of her shots landed within the red circle. She learned to turn the shafts properly so that the feathers would not cut her guiding hand as they zipped over it. The arms master assured her in time this would be second nature to her. He corrected her position only once, but he did keep a very sharp eye on her. So intense was his gaze that he always startled the others when he rebuffed them for their own faults.

Legolas did fairly well, but his foot kept sliding forward. Ondoram threatened to glue it in place. He also threatened to put a stick brace under Hithwen's arm to keep her from relaxing before her shots were off the string. He made so many comments to Talathon; Isilya was amazed the boy did not throw down his bow in frustration. However, they rolled off his back easily. The arms master said nothing at all to Glorfindel.

When Ondoram announced the end of their practice, Isilya was both relieved and disappointed. She was tired, but she would have liked to keep trying. By that night, Talathon assured her, she would not feel the same.

"And we will be back here the same time tomorrow!" he said with a grin.

"Gelion is going to have a hard time protesting this," Legolas pointed out happily. "Even he would not dare gainsay the arms master."

"Just so," agreed Glorfindel, giving Isilya a smile. In spite of herself, Isilya grinned. Archery and Legolas all at once!


	15. Troublemaker

Gelion could not protest Isilya's presence on the archery range. He could, and did, choose to attend the lessons, making conversation between Isilya and Legolas uncomfortable, if not impossible. While Legolas carried on without worry, Isilya became increasingly nervous. Twice she cut herself rather painfully with the feathers because she had forgotten to turn the shaft, and both times Gelion had sarcastically commented on her lack of attention.

The wood-elf also started to attend the prince's riding lessons, to Isilya's silent dismay. She tried to start polite conversation, but was rebuffed thoroughly. She started to arrive later, to be able to take a vantage point across the corral from wherever he was standing.

The one positive experience that came from that was her reunion with the dun mare and her filly. Isilya had hardly seen them in the three weeks since Legolas's arrival. One day, while Legolas was riding in one ring, the filly and her mother were in the next paddock. Scenting Isilya, the filly immediately trotted up to the fence.

When she heard the little voice calling, Isilya went over. She walked slowly and made no loud noises. Before she got too close, she called to the mare so that she would know Isilya was there. The mother merely twitched her tail in acknowledgement.

The filly was not so patient, and let out a whinny. She wanted to smell the elf right that minute. To keep her quiet, Isilya went over and presented herself to be sniffed. Poking her little head over the first rung, the filly gave her a going-over. Naughtily, she nipped at Isilya's tunic. Isilya sent disapproving thoughts at her and the filly danced away, amused.

Come play with me, the filly pleaded. Isilya explained she was not allowed inside their enclosure. This amazed the baby. She questioned her mother. The dun mare came over to sniff Isilya and agreed. An elf this small never came into their stalls or corrals.

This was not what the filly wanted to hear. She wanted a playmate. There was lots of space inside the paddock for both of them, she reminded her mother. The dun mare sternly told her child to behave.

Legolas called to Isilya, and she apologetically left the filly to see what he wanted to show her. He was supposed to be mounting his mare while on the run. It required him to keep pace with her before he caught her stirrup and pulled himself up. With wide-eyes, Isilya climbed onto the first rung of the fence and paid attention to his efforts anxiously.

She watched him intently until she felt a tugging on her tunic hem. Looking down, she came face to face with the filly! The sneaky creature had slipped under the first rung and now was loose. Isilya could not even imagine how she had managed it. Nor could she imagine how she was going to get her back into her paddock.

The filly told her smugly that since Isilya could not come in, she had come out. Isilya got down from the fence and tried to explain to the errant baby that she must go right back into her paddock. Just as Isilya was not allowed in, the filly was not allowed out. The dun mare was calling to her daughter, irritated.

She was not the only mare who was irritated. Legolas's mare, hearing the calls of the dun mare, came over to the fence to scold the filly. Legolas, coming up to see what distracted his mare, turned huge eyes on Isilya when he realized the filly had escaped.

"How did she get out?" he asked Isilya in a whisper.

"I do not know! She says she crawled under the fence, but it surely is not that tall!"

"How are we going to get her back in?" Legolas questioned, looking worried. "She would not like it if the grooms tried to catch her. Will she go if you ask her?"

"I already did. She wants to play." Indeed, the filly kept prancing around, looking hopeful.

Now the grooms were coming; the riding master, Guilin, looked ready to scold Legolas. The filly scented them and she did not like it. Realizing that if they got closer, the filly might bolt and hurt herself, Isilya said,

"Quickly, Legolas, tell them to stay back. I will try to open the gate and get her to come back inside."

Isilya hurried to coax the filly to follow her. Happy to do anything that would get her away from those unfamiliar smells, the filly jogged alongside her. When Isilya came to the gate, she found that the latch was out of her reach. She told the filly to wait while she climbed the rungs to reach it. Then they would go inside and play. With a little leap of pleasure, the filly agreed.

The latch lifted fairly easily, but the gate was heavy. It was not meant to open for children. Though she knew it was risky, Isilya braced herself against the main fence and pushed it with her feet. As she had thought, after her hefty push, she lost her grip on the smooth metal. The girl ended up flat on her back on the ground, winded.

The filly came over to sniff her, wondering why her friend was taking a nap when she had promised to play. Isilya pushed herself up slowly. Later, she was going to be very sorry she had done that. She urged the filly to come all the way inside, for she could see that the weighted gate was swinging ponderously closed on its own.

The gate clanged shut and the filly turned to eye it suspiciously. She was certain it had nearly taken her tail. The dun mare came over and gave her filly a sharp nip for her misbehavior. Unrepentant, the filly pointed out that her friend had come to play after all. She must be shy.

The mare blew sharply at her daughter. The elf would have to leave. She did not belong in the paddock. Isilya agreed, though she was starting to feel sore from her fall. She only wanted to know how the filly had escaped. Sulkily, the filly kicked at the bottom rung near where Isilya had been standing while she watched Legolas. The log moved easily and Isilya realized it was loose. Loose enough, it seemed, to let the filly push it upward as she tried to slither underneath it.

She promised the mare that she would tell the grooms about it. The mare nosed her, much like Pig used to. She was a good elf, the mare told her, to bring back her baby. Tentatively, Isilya stroked her soft nose as a thank you. The filly butted at her gently. She wanted a pet too. With the mare's permission, Isilya gently gave the filly's nose a stroke. Dancing away, the baby informed her that it tickled. Then she trotted back and asked Isilya to do it again.

Finally, Isilya managed to tear herself away and climb the fence. The grooms had stayed well back, and with them Gelion was standing and glaring. Isilya was aware that she was filthy, with dirt from the paddock all down her back and horse spit on her hem and tunic front. Shaking his head in wonder, the riding master asked,

"Is there nothing you do not get up to, child? Next thing we know, you shall be trying to ride stallions."

"No, I would not want to do that," Isilya insisted. "They are far too big for me."

The grooms smiled, and it seemed to Isilya that they understood she had not been trying to make trouble. She showed them the log and they agreed to fix that as soon as they had the mare and filly back in their stall. Sternly, Guilin reminded Isilya that watching Legolas was a privilege and if she wanted to take keep it, she ought to tell the filly not to interrupt them. The smile in his eyes while he said this told Isilya he was not really mad.

"I will tell her," Isilya promised.

Gelion finally burst out, "Are you not going to punish the child? She has wickedly enticed a baby horse from its corral, opened a fence she is not to touch, and been in the corral of a mother and foal without permission."

"On the face of it, you would seem to be correct," the riding master agreed. "Yet, it is true that not everything is as it appears on the surface. Break the waters of many a puddle and you will find it deeper than you expected. The child has done her best not to frighten the filly in question, and has even alerted us to a problem we knew nothing of. Imagine the harm that could have been done to the filly if she had escaped while Isilya was not here to communicate so effectively with her."

"Even so, she has broken at least a dozen rules," Gelion said coldly. "If she were my child, I would forbid her from attending the corral."

"Thankfully she is not your child," muttered one of the grooms. Gelion glared at Isilya and she took a step back.

"You are an unfit playmate for my prince," he declared. "I can only imagine what harmful thing you will entice him to try next."

Legolas protested, "She is not unfit! And it is not your place to say so, even if she was!"

"Your safety is my first concern," Gelion told him sharply. Then he yelped in pain.

The filly, having heard the noise, had come over to see what the excitement was. Hearing only the tones, she could not decipher what was going on. However, she could detect that Isilya was afraid of the elf who was making very menacing noises. Therefore, in defense of her friend, she took a large nip of his thigh when he got too close to the paddock. His yell startled her, and she trotted back to the safety of her mother.

"You even bewitch the beasts to do your dirty work," Gelion accused, and Isilya protested,

"I did not! I am sorry she bit you. She is only a baby and does not know better."

"I expect that is your excuse for yourself as well," Gelion said. He took a step back when the dun mare put her head over the fence. She showed him her teeth in irritation. Who was this elf to be frightening her baby?

"Enough of this," Guilin calmly ordered Gelion. "Your loud words are upsetting the horses. Legolas, take your mare back to her stall. We are done here for the day. Isilya, I wish you to come with me."

Isilya took Guilin's hand, though she was certain hers was grubby. He kept her on his far side, well away from the wood-elf. As they walked away from the stables, the riding master was silent. Once again, Isilya was convinced she was in trouble. Yet, she had had little choice in the events.

When they came again to the lawns, Guilin halted. He took a seat on the grass and gestured for Isilya to sit in front of him. Very seriously, he told her,

"This is partly my fault, maiden. I knew my grooms were involved in a conspiracy to let you be close to your friend. As you have been such a good and quiet companion, I had not paid you much attention.

"I also knew that Lord Celeborn had said you had a special connection to animals. Again, I did not pay it much attention. If I had, I might have thought to watch out for the filly's escape. She has already tried to get into places she does not belong."

Guilin sighed. "I have no wish to deny you the pleasure of the corral. However, I should warn you that I think Gelion has no interest in being your friend. It may be better for you to avoid him, even if it means you cannot watch Legolas at his lessons."

He gave her an appraising look. "Though if you think you are ready to ride again, perhaps-"

Isilya shook her head vigorously. "I am not."

"That is a pity, little one. You have the beginnings of a fine horsewoman. Come; let us go seek your Lord and Lady. Better yet," Guilin corrected, giving Isilya another long look, "I will go find them, while you go and change. That should keep the lady of Imladris from being too severe."

Thanking him, Isilya went up to her room. Linduin was on the platform and when she caught sight of Isilya, she was momentarily speechless. With a laugh, she asked if Isilya had fallen in the corral.

"No, I fell in the paddock," Isilya told her honestly.

Astonished, Linduin questioned, "Were you riding?"

"No. The filly got loose and I had to let her back into her paddock. But the gate was very heavy."

"Well," Linduin said and inquired no further. She waved Isilya into her room. "We had best clean you up before Celebrían and Elrond see you."

The cook brushed out Isilya's hair gently, and then she helped the child carefully peel off her grimy tunic and leggings. With a chuckle, she reminded the girl how lucky she was that she had landed only in dirt. Isilya kept quiet, thinking about what Gelion had said. Was she truly an unfit playmate for Legolas? And if she was not even good enough to be his friend, what about being his beloved?


	16. Misery

Isilya was kept busy for the next several days. In the very early morning, she would go with Nenglin and tend their garden. They had broken the ground again to aerate the soil. Nenglin wanted fall flowers and herbs, and Isilya agreed to this happily. The seedlings had been incubated indoors until the plot was ready. With both of them working, they had transplanted all the plants over two mornings. Now they watered the plants and pulled out unlucky weeds.

After tending the garden, Isilya would wash her hands and take lessons in writing and history with Elrond's children. When the opportunity for more practical lessons came, the adults would dispense those just as easily. Isilya preferred the second kind, but for Arwen's praise she would do almost anything.

Luncheon followed and after that, four days a week, Isilya would join Legolas, Hithwen, Glorfindel and Talathon at the archery range. The other days she was taught by Ondoram to use a staff. Her bow could double as such in a pinch, the arms master told her, and therefore she would learn this skill too.

When the heat of the day set in, the children were generally released to play. Many days Legolas went to the stables or back to the smiths, but he usually turned up well before the evening meal. Unfortunately, so did Gelion. Unable to cope with his harshness, Isilya retreated to the trees and would not come down until he left.

All of the children had decided Gelion was not worth befriending. Unlike some other adults, Gelion did not even have the benefit of being a cheerful or thoughtful individual. Aside from his malicious behavior toward Isilya, he had already made it clear to the group that they were only children. Apparently unskilled with youngsters, he did not realize the grave insult this was. He even referred to Aurfin as a baby in the boy's hearing. Forever doomed from then on out, Gelion did not recognize what he was getting himself into. He suffered numerous pranks from the boys and coldness from all the maidens in the group.

Not being overly blessed with common sense, Gelion blamed all of these incidents on Isilya. While the other adults calmly told him this was not the case, the wood-elf persisted in his belief. Isilya would not even come near him if it could be avoided and all the elves had noticed.

The wood-elf coolly watched for chances to corner the child. Things came to a head at last on the sixth day after the filly had bitten him. Isilya was freed from staff practice and headed to the lawns after changing. None of the other children was there yet, and so she took a seat in the roots of a mellryn with her animal drawing book.

She was drawing- or at least trying to draw- the filly. She could draw several lines that looked like the way the filly moved, but not any that together bore any great resemblance to the creature. Frowning, she tried to draw the filly's eyes and had a little more success. The filly was very expressive, and though she did not smile like elves, her eyes often had a smile in them.

The child was so involved she did not hear Gelion's approach, or the whispered warnings from the grass. Not until his shadow fell on her sketchbook did she realize she was not alone. Startled, she looked right up into the wood-elf's hard face.

For a long time he said nothing. Isilya sat, pencil in hand, unable to run away without being rude. His chilly stare made her more uncomfortable every minute. Before she could think of something to say, he spoke.

"You do understand the trouble you make for my prince, do you not?"

Isilya blinked at him. "What?"

"You are an unsuitable playmate, as I have already said. But you are an equally unsuitable bride. Think carefully. Legolas is a prince of his people. You are nothing and no one of note."

Isilya shrank back, but managed to say very quietly, "Legolas does not mind that."

"My prince is but a child. He has not the sense to see what ruin you bring him. Already his people are in rebellion against him because of you. You have even tainted the reputation of Falasglin, one of Thranduil's best men."

"But-" Isilya started to weakly protest, but Gelion held up a hand.

"You do not belong here. Nor anywhere else in Middle-Earth. You are Avari; the Unwilling. Your people would not take the gifts offered by the Valar. Unlike all the other peoples, yours never even tried to make the Journey.

"The lord and lady of Imladris have taken you in out of pity. But your place is in the wild. You make nothing; you labor over nothing. You are more suited to be a tool of the Evil One."

Gelion leaned closer and said very softly, "It would be for the best if you returned to the woods from whence you came. You do not belong to this place, or these people. There is no one here who can truly love you when they understand what you are."

"But-" Isilya tried again. With a frown, the wood-elf told her,

"I have tried to be patient with you. Understand, child, you are a burden to those who foster you, not a true member of their family. If you continue to be a burden, they will have little choice but to abandon you. Would it not be better to make this choice yourself and spare them the trouble?"

He said no more, but turned and left. Pencil forgotten, Isilya slowly closed her drawing book. No adult had ever spoken to her in that manner before. Worse, Gelion was speaking truthfully.

She was not a member of Elrond's family, and could not be. She made nothing, and did not want to. That would surely make her a burden in time.

Dazed, she took her book and walked up the stairs to her room. She sat on the bed and tried to think. Was it true, then, what he had said about Legolas and Falasglin? Had she somehow injured their reputations? She was Avari. Thranduil's people all knew that. Could it be that in defending her, they had lost respect?

It was true, she recognized with a sinking heart. Legolas's people had adored him until she showed up. No one would have denied him anything, nor would they have disagreed strongly with him on most subjects. That had all changed when Isilya came.

She did not understand what Gelion had said about her people, but she knew that he was right about one thing: she did not belong. Mother had told her to stay away from elves who did not speak her language, because they were not her kind. As fish did not belong on land, Avari did not belong in the lands of the other elves. They were too different.

So, she did not belong. Not here in Lothlórien, not in Mithlond, not in Greenwood the Great, and not in Imladris. Not to Elrond and Celebrían or his children or to Linduin and Falasglin. Not even to Legolas.

Isilya looked down at her clothes. She was wearing the last outfit Mother had made her and no shoes. That was a start. She carefully put her drawing book on the shelf with the rest. Hesitantly, she lifted the cord from around her throat. She had a ring from every child here, but it was the sunlit braid she touched sadly. He did not belong to her. For his sake, she would give up anything- even the willow leaf.

Very tenderly, Isilya laid the cord on her pillow. She went to her little table and carefully wrote a note to Elrond, because he deserved to know that she would be all right. It was not his fault she did not belong. He must have thought she could change and be more like her mother.

Isilya belonged to the forests and grasslands, not to stone buildings or tree houses. She needed to eat plain foods, not fancy dishes. Even if she would be cold and hungry in the winters and hot and thirsty in the summers, she was better off. Even though she would be more alone than she had ever been before.

For an Avari, it was easy enough to sneak through the mellryn and out into the forest beyond. Though the trees tried to call her back, she told them sadly that she must go. She did not belong with these people.

As she made her way out of Caras Galadhon, Isilya thought about Haldir and his brothers. They would be on patrol in the woods. She asked the trees to tell her where they were. Reluctantly, they told her the brothers were to the south, heading east.

Therefore, Isilya went north. She had promised the Mirkwood she would come, and now was as good a time as any. Elrond had told her she was not ready, but she could not leave that forest grieving as she was now. Maybe tending their sorrow could ease hers.

When the forest ended, she hurried through the grasses and flowers of the dale. They called to her, frightened by her hasty flight. She slowed, seeing that the sun was nearing the horizon. She would need food and shelter, as she was getting tired.

Returning to her way of life before Legolas had taken her in was easier than she expected. It was no trouble for her to find what she wanted, for the plants of Drimrill Dale quickly accommodated her. She gathered the ripening blackberries and a few late raspberries as she hunted for a hollow to make a sleeping place.

She found one, a bit small, but screened by the long grass. Using her hands, Isilya widened the hole in the side of the mounded ground until she could fit comfortably and nearly invisibly in the hollow. Berries long gone, Isilya tried to get accustomed to growling of her stomach. When it was full dark and started to get cold, she would head out again.

Once the stars were out and the temperature began to cool, Isilya wiggled out of the hole. It was cold on the plains so near to the mountains. Shivering, she told her feet to go faster. No one would be looking for her, and so running in the open would be safe enough. Still, she remembered to weave as she ran, and occasionally ducked down.

By the time she reached the edge of the Mirkwood, it was nearly dawn. Though frightened by the darkness, Isilya pressed on, calling to the trees. Nothing answered for a long time, though she kept walking deeper. At last, she heard a faint call from an ancient beech.

Carefully, she climbed into its branches and listened harder. This was a sad place, the beech told her. Evil things crawled through the trees, and the ground itself carried some dark taint. Only after a rain was the evil quiet. And that calm never lasted.

Overtired, Isilya promised to find the source of the poison when she awoke the next day. She wanted to help the forest. If she could ease its heartache, maybe her own would ebb away. She curled up tightly against the beech and tried to pretend she could hear her mother singing to her. This was where she belonged.

Only an hour later an unexpected intruder arrived. Isilya woke with a start to hear something crashing through the undergrowth. The way it flailed with the bushes made her think it was a Man. It had a strong voice, which it employed frequently.

"Enough of your grasping ways, you tainted shrubbery. You shall not hold me from going where I will!"

Peering down, Isilya beheld a very old man shaking a gnarled staff at the bushes. Strangely, though he was clad all in gray and not in the least bit round, he reminded her of the hobbit she had met long ago. The undergrowth, unrepentant, muttered taunts at the old man. Isilya pleaded silently for them to let him go on, for he would surely hurt them if he struggled harder.

When the bushes would not do as she asked, Isilya commanded them. They could not resist her order, and pulled away from the old man so fast that he nearly fell over. He thrust his staff at the ground and frowned.

"What witchery is this?" he demanded. "That was magic, for I saw it. Who is making a fool of me?"

Startled that he had seen her work, Isilya pulled herself flush against the beech. If he was like most Men, he would not look up. However, she did not trust his senses not to detect her. Also, she harbored a distrust of his bushy eyebrows that fluttered up and down when he spoke.

The beech quietly assured her that the Man would soon move on. He could not stay, and lingering would be foolishness. There was a whisper in the leaves that evil things were abroad. Probably they had been attracted by the noise of the Man.

"Come out, you knave," the old man called in his strong voice. "If you mean to taunt me, use your own words and hands."

Isilya did not answer, of course. She watched in horrified fascination as he approached the beech. He tapped it with his staff rudely.

"Was it you, old beech? You seem elderly, but that has never stopped trees. No more than it has stopped me."

The beech complained to Isilya that those knock reverberated through its trunk most painfully. If the Man wanted to chop it down, why did he not do so at once? Isilya pressed her lips together in distress. She did not want to leave the beech, but she ought to move on and quickly before the old man caught on.

"Maybe it was not you," the old man said thoughtfully, and Isilya relaxed. Then the beech complained that the Man was climbing up its branches, and Isilya looked around in alarm. The beech was isolated from the other trees, and if she fled, she would make a great amount of noise.

Yet, she had no choice. Quickly, she dropped to the ground and took off running. The bushes parted for her, but the old man had already heard. He gave another shout, and Isilya leapt into the boughs of an oak. The oak was not exactly welcoming, but Isilya ordered it to be still and silent. When the Man was gone, she promised, she would leave too. After a grumble, the oak agreed to harbor the sprout.

The old man came to the oak and looked around suspiciously. Isilya was not very far off the ground, for she wanted to be able to run again if necessary. This time, he went on past the tree. Slowly, she let out her breath and hoped he would carry on.

"No wonder! An elven child!" the old man cried in amazement. The bushes had not told her that he was climbing a camellia that grew alongside the oak. Isilya shrieked in fear and surprise.

"Come now, I will not hurt you. For all you have led me a chase," the old man said sternly, switching from Westron to Sindarin. "What do you mean by using magic on an old man like me?"

Isilya shrank away from him, not liking how close those fluttering eyebrows were to her. Apparently irritated by her lack of response, the old man hauled himself up further and reached out to grip the oak bough she sat upon. She scrambled backward, determined not to let him get close.

Yet, when the old man was on the branch, he moved almost as well as she did. Though she hurried away from him, he was always right behind her. Isilya finally made a leap to the ground, though she hardly knew her way from here. The oak, tired of their clambering, swung a branch lazily and knocked the old man off his perch.

Isilya heard the old man shout irritably, but she was already running. Without being able to count on the plants to alert her, she knew she ought to go back to the grasslands of the dale. Yet the forest was whispering that she needed only to go a little deeper. No Man came willingly into its depths, the trees pointed out.

She turned northward and almost at once skidded to a halt. The ground here was more than tainted. It was steeped in the most dreadful poison. All that grew in this place was twisted, nearly beyond recognition. The grass slashed at her feet before she jumped back. Vines that cut deep into their heartwood were strangling trees. When Isilya felt for those trees, she choked back a sob. They were in such terrible pain.

This was what she had come to do. She must take the poison from the ground and save the forest. Yet, something would have to take the toxin into itself for the balance to be correct. She looked up through the foliage. The sky was the azure of a summer's day. Nothing lived in these woods. No birds sang, and no flowers grew. Only evil flourished here.

Her mother would have done this, she told herself. For the forest, and all it had once been. Elrond had said where there was sickness or hurt, she must cure or ease it. She could take the poison for herself. To fight the Shadow that had taken so much from all elves, she would do what was right.

This time, when she breathed in, she did not make herself the balance. She made herself one container, waiting to receive what had been in the other. She dug her feet into the poisoned soil and let it fill her. Fighting to control her pain, she pushed away her fear of death. She would release this forest from its prison of sorrow. She would bring hope into this dark land.

"Look, look, brothers!" said a terrible voice. "What a pretty treat has wandered into our ground!"

Isilya opened her eyes and found herself staring at more than a dozen giant spiders. Unable to move while the magic worked, she only stared at them in silent agony and fear. The closest one reached out to poke her viciously. At that touch, the balance shifted all on its own. Instead of staying within Isilya, the poison flowed into the spiders. Though they shrieked with pain and fear and tried to run, the grass wove itself over their furry feet, and the vines reached out to catch them. The forest came alive to torment its tormentors.

Under Isilya's feet, seeds sprouted. Instead of being brown and dark, leaves began to green. The vines released the trees and the wounds healed. While the spiders died, the forest was born anew. However, when the spiders were gone, the poison was not.

And the balance swung back.


	17. Light

The forest of Lothlórien did not like to lose Isilya. Something was chasing her away, and she was deeply grieved. The moment the mellryn felt her leave their sheltering arms, they began to cry out for help. Though nowhere near as sensitive as Isilya, both Galadriel and Celeborn heard their sorrowful song. It had not been so long since the trees had called out that way, and both guessed without delay that it had something to do with the Avari child.

A search was begun at once. It took until late afternoon for the adults to realize Isilya was not in Lothlórien. A stunned Linduin brought Elrond Isilya's pitiful note and her cord with the willow leaf. When he read the note's contents, his face was grim and sorrowful.

"She has fled," he told Galadriel. "She believes she does not belong."

His wife put her hand to her throat in alarm. "But where has she gone?"

"She did not say where she was bound. Only that she was safe and that I should not worry." Elrond's voice broke as he delivered this last piece of information.

The elves gathered in the throne room were silent for a time. Linduin took her husband's hand, unable to speak. Finally, Lady Galadriel shook her head as if to clear it and said softly,

"We must find where the child has gone. If we do not know which direction she has taken, we will be searching in circles."

"Isilya has not come our way," Haldir announced, entering the throne room. He bowed to his lord and lady and added, "She knows between the three of us we would have seen her."  
"And you came from?" Falasglin inquired, his face grave.

"The south, heading north and east back to Caras Galadhon. The children say that they have not seen her since luncheon, and that the path we have taken since then."

"She was at her staff lesson," Celeborn said, "Ondoram has vouched for it."

"That means she has been gone for more than three hours already. What has brought this on?" demanded Celebrían.

"Better to ask who, I do not doubt," Haldir replied coldly. "But we must hurry. If Isilya has gone north, she will be close to the Mirkwood and all its dangers."

"She will have done so," Elrond decided sorrowfully. "She wished to heal that forest."

"Then we must hurry," Celeborn ordered. "Falasglin, I must ask you to bring Gelion to this room and remain here. He will need guarding after we speak to him, for I agree with Haldir's opinion in this case."

"We will see to the children," Linduin said, taking Celebrían's hand. "Please hurry, for Isilya would die for any forest."

"Are you and your brothers fresh enough to scout ahead?" Celeborn asked Haldir. The Silvan elf bowed to his lord.

"We are at your command."

"Good. Please go forward and search the dale. She may not have gone to the woods, for the evil that dwells within it would surely frighten her. But if you see no sign of her, or come to edge of the Mirkwood and see a suggestion that she is within, do not hesitate. We will come behind you, after I speak to Gelion briefly. I want to hear what that elf has to say for his conduct."

"I will ready our horses," Elrond said. Celeborn gripped his shoulder reassuringly.

"We shall find her, Elrond. She has been deceived, but she knows the truth when it is spoken to her."

"I only hope we get the chance," Elrond replied, and moved swiftly to ready their mounts.

By full dark, he and Lord Celeborn rode out with Guilin. Falasglin remained behind with Ondoram to guard Gelion. The wood-elf calmly admitted to enticing the child to leave, but he would not repent of the action. Lothlórien had no prison; therefore, he was confined to his room. Galadriel was already composing the scathing letter of dismissal she would send with him once Isilya was found. Other than Elrond, no one let the fear that she might not be found enter their hearts.

Haldir and his brothers were searching the dale when they arrived. The grasses were impeding their movements, and once the others dismounted, they encountered similar difficulties. With irritation, the elves drew their swords and slashed away at the grass. Their horses were nervous, and did not want to stay in the vegetation. Guilin was forced to coax them along.

Finally, Rúmil spotted a string of neatly plucked blackberries. Isilya had been in the dale. They spread out in a line, slowly and quietly moving forward. For a long time, nothing new was found. Then Haldir waved the others over, and pointed to a hollow in the side of a small hill.

"She must have slept there for a time," he said quietly. "I cannot guess why she moved on."

"She will have expected a search," Celeborn said with a sigh. "And Avari often travel under cover of darkness in the plains."

"By her tracks," Orophin decided, "she has moved northward. I do not think it a feint, but what say you, my lord?"

"No," Elrond agreed. "Isilya is not deceitful in that way unless she fears discovery. And, I believe she hoped we would come for her."

"Let us be thankful she has left such signs," said Celeborn. "Keep looking."

They spread out again. Not long after dawn, Haldir found another track. It was only a partial print in the dirt. He suspected that Isilya had been running, for she was up on her toes.

"It is cold," Celeborn noted. "And she has taken nothing save for the clothes she had when she came to Legolas. Running would help keep her warm. But I fear she is running straight into danger. The Mirkwood is not much farther ahead. Even on its fringes she could be in peril."

"It is older than the dew," Rúmil pointed out. "She is well ahead of us still."

"Luckily, the grasses are giving way now," the lord of Lothlórien said. "I have no wish to be a gardener in my old age."

"We may be wasting time," Elrond said, noting the sun's progress with concern. "If Isilya has entered the Mirkwood, she will be in danger."

"Let us split up, my lords," Haldir suggested. "My brothers and I will go into the Mirkwood. Orophin is fleet enough and will reach you in good time if we find the child in danger. If she is along its edges, you will have no need of him."

"The horses would not go into the wood, at any rate," Guilin added. "I think it a good plan."

"We part here then," Celeborn said. "If you have not found her by the time the sun has reached its zenith, return to the edge and we will meet you there."

"As you command," Haldir affirmed. He waved to his brothers and they ran forward swiftly and silently.

He had little doubt that Isilya would be in the Mirkwood. She had twice asked about it that he knew of. Nothing touched her more than a creature in pain, and there were few creatures that were in more pain than the shadowed wood.

It took them more than an hour to find where Isilya had entered on the edge of the wood. Once they entered the fringes of the trees, the brothers drew their bows and kept an arrow to the string. Giant spiders would only be start of their problems if they had to travel too deeply into the Mirkwood. There were rumors of terrible things living at Dol Guldur, and that mountain was closer than it appeared.

Though Haldir would have expected Isilya to take to the trees, Orophin quickly spotted a faint line of tracks leading into the woods. Their size and stride identified them as hers. Perhaps in this poisoned land, she could not trust even the trees.

The tracks ended at an ancient beech. Circling it, Haldir found another set of tracks, these running northward. He signaled and his brothers flanked him as he followed them to an oak. There they met with their first delay.

"More elves!" snapped an old man in Westron when they found him, tangled in a camellia.

"What do you mean by more?" Haldir asked in the same tongue calmly. "And be quick, for we have an urgent errand and may not have time to trade words with you and let you down."

"You ought to know," the old man grumbled, flailing ineffectively at the branch that held him. "One of your children is playing tricks. She cast magic at me and then enticed this wicked oak to knock me to the ground."

"Has she red hair and green eyes?" Haldir queried.

"I know not about the hair, for she was shadowed much of the time. But her eyes were green and quite wide when I spotted her."

Haldir nodded to his brothers. While Orophin climbed up to let the man down, Rúmil quickly scouted the area. He called that she had run east at first, but seemed to be heading north.

"Has the naughty girl run from you as well?" asked the old man, switching easily to Sindarin. Haldir gave him a suspicious look.

"It is not your concern, old one. Orophin, take word to Elrond and Celeborn at once."

As Orophin dashed off, the old man said in surprise, "Well, I did not expect to hear that the lord of Imladris is in these lands. Whatever has enticed him away from his lush home?"

"Again, that is not your concern," Haldir chided him. "Now, we go on to find the child, whom you have unkindly frightened. If you cannot hold your tongue, I advise you not to follow us, for if she is heading north, she goes toward Dol Guldur and great danger."

"Very well," the old man declared, taking up his staff. "I will come with you, for I want to have answer for the fright she gave me!"

Sighing in exasperation, Haldir waved for the old one to follow. They hurried more than before. If Isilya was running on the ground, she would be making noise and alert anything in the area to her distress. Rúmil pointed in concern to a sticky white strand hanging from a branch.

"Spiders!"

Haldir nodded and raised his bow once more. "Lead on. They cannot surprise us."

The old man shook his head at his bravado. "I expect you think so, at any rate."

"Hush," Haldir commanded. He thought he had heard a little sound.

Exchanging a look with his brother, Haldir moved forward. He brushed aside a hanging vine, and then something told him to look down. Gasping in shock, he pointed to the ground.

"The grass is untainted!"

"And growing," Rúmil said, equally surprised.

"She is using her magic then," Haldir realized. "Quickly, we must stop her."

"She used her magic before and you were unconcerned," remarked the old man, panting as he ran to keep up with them.

"Have I mentioned, old one," Haldir asked almost lazily, "that it would be better if you kept your tongue still?"

Before the wizard could reply, Rúmil held up a hand and they all halted. The younger elf pointed directly ahead. Like normal spiders, giant spiders also curled up when they died. Haldir stared in awe at what was nearly a field of spider corpses, being overgrown rapidly by vines and grass.

"She seems to have them well in hand," the old man noted, fishing about in his gray robes for something. Haldir ignored him.

"I do not see her," Rúmil told him worriedly.

Haldir was about to agree when he spotted a tiny foot. "Isilya!"

She did not respond, and he hastened around the spiders to her. He gasped when he saw her. Sprawled out on the grass, her skin was ashen, and her body appeared lifeless. Yet pure white lilies of the valley surrounded the child. Careful of these strange blossoms, Haldir knelt at her side and felt at once for a pulse. Though faint, he could feel it. Her breath was equally soft.

Knowing that something more must have transpired here than he could guess, Haldir lifted her at once. He carried her back, once again being careful of the flowers. His brother's face was grim, but Haldir said only,

"Now we hurry."

They had only to go a short way before Elrond and Celeborn met them. Instantly, Elrond reached for the child, and Haldir surrendered her. While he assessed her condition, Celeborn raised his eyebrows at their companion.

"Who is this?"

Elrond looked up at the question, and then blinked in some surprise, for he recognized the person in question. "Mithrandir! What are you doing in the Mirkwood?"

"Being generally abused," the old man said, with a twinkle in his eyes. "For one thing, I have gone two hours without a smoke."

"A terrible fate, I am sure," Elrond said in a distracted way. He paled and told Celeborn, "We must return to Lothlórien at once. She is poisoned."

"By the spiders?" asked Mithrandir.

"Worse," Elrond informed him. "She has taken the poison meant for this area of the Mirkwood. Much was expelled, I know not how, but there is enough yet inside her to kill her."

"Lucky that I am still fresh," Haldir interjected. "I will carry word ahead, if you will tell me what you need."

"Athelas," said Elrond at once. "And the waters of Nimrodel. Those can hold off the poison until Lady Galadriel and I devise a better cure."

"What happy chance," Rúmil said, drawing a sprig of Athelas from his pack and unhooking his flask. "We have both with us already, thanks to the lady Linduin. Haldir can carry word to the Lady Galadriel that we shall need a better cure, and we can halt the poison as it is now."

"Good luck, indeed," Celeborn agreed. "Be on your way, Haldir. We will be on ours shortly."

Elrond dropped the leaves of the Athelas sprig into the flask and shook it vigorously. When he was satisfied, he administered a dose to the child. Her color did not noticeably improve, but he felt her pulse strengthen. Relieved, he insisted they move on at once.

"The sooner she can be wholly cured, the better."

When they left the fringes of the Mirkwood, Guilin was waiting for them with their steeds. He held the child briefly while Elrond mounted, but handed her over the moment the lord of Imladris was seated. Celeborn mounted up also, telling Rúmil and Orophin to bring Mithrandir along with them. Once Guilin was seated, the three elves turned their mounts, and rode hard and fast for Lothlórien.

"Come, old one," Rúmil said cheerfully. "Things are looking better already. For one thing, you can smoke your pipe on our journey."

"That is welcome news indeed," Mithrandir agreed, producing his pipe with alacrity.


	18. Consequences

Three days after she had been rescued from the Mirkwood, Isilya woke at last. While she had slept, Galadriel and Elrond had made a cure for the poison she had taken into herself. So great was the extent of the damage done by the toxin, Elrond feared for her life even then. Lady Galadriel, on the other hand, was serene. The child would recover, she told her son-in-law.

Though she opened her eyes, Isilya still felt tired. Confused to find herself inside a mellryn, and not in the Mirkwood, she let herself cry a little bit. Gentle hands lifted her from the bed, and she found herself rocked by none other than Elrond. The lord of Imladris hushed her tenderly. He wrapped her in blankets and took her outdoors into the sun.

"Are you mad at me?" she asked him in a tiny voice.

"No," Elrond replied at once. He kissed her forehead and told her, "I am mad at myself."

She stared at him in bleary amazement. He settled them both in a chair in the shade before speaking further. When she was well covered and comfortable, the lord of Imladris continued,

"I am responsible for your health and safety, Isilya. When you came to me in Imladris, I accepted that duty. I should never have let Gelion come close to you, knowing as I did that he harbored such hatred for you.

"And I should have told you, instead of only showing you, that I love you."

Elrond stroked her cheek. "We elves who live together often forget that words have power, sometimes more power than mere actions. In forgetting that, and letting only my actions speak for me, I have hurt you."

Isilya raised a very weak protest, but he hushed her and spoke on, "You mean a great deal to me, Isilya. I have learned much from you, as have so many others. From you, I learned that my dear friend did not die alone and sad, as I had so long believed. I learned that she had found joy and love. And I learned that she left you as her legacy.

"I see in you many things that are like your mother. But I also see things that are only you: your forgiveness, your unconditional love, and your honor. These are things your mother had to learn, but you are blessed to have them from the start."

He sighed softly, and then he laid a finger on her nose. "You also have an awful habit of expecting the best of people, and not believing that others might lie to you, or hurt you for their own gain. If you were but in Aman, these traits would not be faults. Yet, you dwell here on Middle-Earth where the Shadow dwells also."

"I love people," Isilya said quietly. "All people."

Elrond watched her face for a time, and then he kissed her cheek tenderly. "This life cuts you so deeply, my child. I am thankful that you carry on with such hope. A light such as yours should be carefully fostered."

"Is the forest better now?" Isilya asked him, suddenly reminded. He chuckled.

"A part of it is. I know not how long it will last, for our scouts have reported that the darkness tries already to take it back. It has not yet been successful," Elrond assured her. "And Lady Galadriel has approved Haldir's name for it."

"What does he want to call it?" Isilya inquired after a yawn.

"Lily Sanctuary," Elrond informed her with a smile. "For you raised a veritable field of them. Lilies of the valley are the flowers of returned happiness. They are the promise of love."

Isilya smiled sleepily, and snuggled down in the blankets. She was still cold, and she had no wish to get up. Was that because of her magic or the poison? Though she tried to think, she could summon no memory of ever being so listless.

"Sleep if you need to," Elrond said softly. "Someone will always be here when you wake, I promise."

"Elrond?" Isilya asked faintly.

"Yes?"

"I love you too," she said drowsily. She could feel him smile as he kissed her forehead once more. Then she was snugly slumbering.

When she next woke up, it was not Elrond who was holding her, but Haldir. The Silvan elf grinned down at her cheerfully. After inquiring about her wants and finding her to have none, he informed her,

"You have set a record for distance, you know." Seeing her uncomprehending look, he added, "Even Rúmil did not get so far as you when he ran away, for he went only as far as the Anduin before I caught him."

"Rúmil ran away?"

"When he was very young. In fact, he was not much older than you, Lily Maiden."

"Lily Maiden?" Isilya interrupted, puzzled. Haldir chuckled.

"I think you are fast outgrowing the title of little shadow, but a lily you can always be."

"All right," Isilya agreed, making him smile again. "Why did Rúmil run away?"

Haldir sighed. "For many of the same reasons you did, Lily Maiden. Our mother had gone over Sea, and our father was dead. Rúmil was afraid that he did not belong, for he had no parents and only Orophin and me. I was young and new to my responsibilities, so I did not realize that he needed to feel loved by me always."

"What did you do?" Isilya asked.

"I found him crying by the Anduin. When he had sobbed out his woes to me, I gave him the biggest hug I could muster. And I told him that though our family was small and strange, we were a family still."

Haldir smiled. "When I brought him home, I found that our family was not so small, for all the elves of Lothlórien came out to see us and cuddle him. Our lord and lady are very perceptive, for they cuddled me also.

"You also have a large and strange family," the Silvan elf told her lovingly, "For we all love you and would have been very sorry to be without you. And your family includes not only people, but the forests and animals too."

"Truly?" Isilya asked him. He touched her cheek with a tender smile.

"Forever and always, Lily Maiden. Those who know you cannot help but love you."

"Even Gelion?"

"There are many kinds of people in the world," Haldir explained seriously. "Among them are those who do not try to understand others, but take only what they see and hear as fact. Gelion is one of those. Should he have tried to know you, he would realize you are not what he believes. Yet he did not try. That is his choice, and you cannot change it. We can only hope that he will someday realize his mistake.

"But he would not repent of harming you with his words, or enticing you to flee. Therefore, my Lord and Lady have sent him back to the Greenwood. Legolas remains with us, for Falasglin and Linduin can take over his care. I know not what kind of reception awaits Gelion, but I suspect Thranduil will not be pleased to have one of his people sent from Lothlórien in disgrace."

Isilya gave the Silvan elf an anxious look. "But it was my choice to flee."

"And yet you had not thought of it until he told you to," Haldir replied gently. "You are a child, and in many ways you are not mature. It is the duty of all adults to protect you as you grow. As the mellryn shelter their seedlings, so must we shelter our children. Gelion did not uphold his duty to you, and further, he intentionally harmed you. Whether or not you chose to run from his cruelty, he is still responsible for your pain.

"I understand that you do not view the world in quite this way, and I know that your tender heart would forgive him all that he has done to you in the hope that he would repent. Lily Maiden, believe me when I tell you that I wish that would work. Our land and people are surrounded by the Shadow, however, and we must guard you from the worst that might be."

Haldir gave her a squeeze, which she felt even through the blankets. Though Isilya was not quite appeased, she tried to understand this point of view. The adults feared that Gelion would continue to harm her, and so he had to be sent away. It seemed cruel and unforgiving. Yet, Mother had done similar things to protect her.

"You, Lily Maiden, are much more cuddly than either of my brothers," Haldir remarked, dropping a kiss on her forehead. "Do you suppose it is because you are a maiden?"

"Maybe so," Isilya said. She yawned hugely.

Laughing, Haldir told her, "Go to sleep again, Lily Maiden. I will not keep you from your rest with my ceaseless chatter, but sing you to slumber."

He was as good as his word, for he sang a soothing lullaby. Again, Isilya let her eyelids drift closed. Sleep overcame her.

The third time she awoke, the stars were out. Yawning hugely and blinking her eyes, Isilya looked around. She was tucked between two people. They turned out to be Falasglin and Legolas. Linduin was on Legolas's far side. All of them were camped out on the open platform.

As though he sensed that she was awake, Falasglin opened his eyes. He smiled when he saw her looking. Stretching, the hunter sat up. With a finger to his lips, he eased her and her cocoon of blankets from beside Legolas and into his lap.

"Do you need anything?" he asked in a whisper.

"No," she mumbled back. "I am just awake again."

Chuckling softly, Falasglin rocked her gently. "You are going to be this way for a few days more, Lord Elrond believes. Then you will be recovered enough to waken for most of a day."

Isilya processed this rather slowly. Frowning she questioned, "But I thought I had been awake three times today."

The hunter shook his head and explained, "Nay, you have been awake but three times of the past four days."'

Isilya gave him a surprised stare. Only three times in four days! She must have been much more tired than she thought. Falasglin told her,

"It is the combination of your magic and the poison. The poison is cured, but weakness lingers. Even when you awaken for a day, you will not be able to do much."

"What made the poison?" Isilya asked him, rather than dwell on the prospect of extremely dull days ahead.

"I doubt I have the understanding of Lord Elrond or Lady Galadriel," Falasglin began. Linduin's voice interrupted him sleepily,

"Oh, do tell her, dear. He has the brains of a scholar, Isilya; he just does not want anyone to find out."

"I will not tell," Isilya promised cheekily.

Falasglin, with a mock-glare at his wife, continued, "There were two poisons in that ground, Isilya. One was a natural poison, and other was the contamination of the Shadow. The Shadow's poison was what hurt you most, for it is magical. I know not how you resisted it. The natural poison was what you turned on the spiders, according to the scouts who went to check their bodies."

"The touch of the Shadow would have devoured them just as easily, but that would have made something stronger and more terrible," Linduin added, coming around to snuggle against her husband. "Your magic has a very cunning approach, little one."

Isilya tried hard to recall what exactly had happened in the Mirkwood, but she could not untangle the images. There were spiders, and an old man, and running. Though she tried hard, she could not order them properly. Several times, she thought she saw her sad elf, but his image would disappear when she concentrated on it.

Before Isilya could confess she was not exactly sure what had happened, Legolas sat up. Rubbing his eyes, the prince of the Greenwood yawned. Unable to help herself, Isilya yawned too. Hearing the little sound, Legolas turned. His eyes widened and he crawled over quickly.

"Gently," Falasglin warned his prince. Legolas seemed not to hear, laying his head next to Isilya's. He kissed her cheeks, her nose and her forehead, but said nothing.

With a tender smile, Linduin stroked the boy's hair. "He has been very concerned for you," she told the wondering girl.

Isilya freed a hand from her nest of blankets and she touched Legolas's cheek. "I am sorry."

The boy sniffled and scrubbed at his eyes impatiently. "It is not your fault. Oh, I am so sorry I could not help you. I love you so much. I wish you had taken me with you."

Falasglin raised his eyebrows, but Linduin put a finger to his lips. While Legolas cried softly, Isilya kept her hand on his cheek. She was too tired to cry with him, but she felt the same ache. The world was not as beautiful without him beside her. She touched her forehead to his and whispered in Quenya,

"You are my sun. Without you, I have no light. I will not leave you again."

Legolas smiled shakily. He kissed her nose and replied, "You are my moon. Without you, I cannot see in the darkness. I am bound with you."

Falasglin's eyebrows were reaching new heights, but Linduin smiled at the pair indulgently. She kissed Legolas's hair and then Isilya's. Gently, lovingly, she made room in her husband's lap for the pair to cuddle. While they were settling in, she left. She returned shortly, bearing Isilya's cord.

Legolas took it from her and placed it over Isilya's head. Playfully, he imitated Ondoram's voice and said, "Do not make me glue it in place!"

Isilya laughed. That was exactly what the arms master said of Legolas's lead foot. Teasingly, she gave the same response Legolas always did, right down to the meek tone,

"No, sir. I will keep it right here."

The prince of the Greenwood kissed her left cheek and then her right, before snuggling against her. In minutes, both were asleep. Falasglin and Linduin tucked them in quietly. Then the hunter beckoned to his wife and they walked over to the platform's edge.

"Yes?" Linduin inquired innocently. Falasglin was not placated.

"We are going to be in new depths of trouble if Thranduil hears Legolas speak of such oaths as the ones he just gave."

"Fie on Thranduil," Linduin sighed. "It is hardly our fault that he refuses to believe how his son cares for Isilya."

"Linduin," Falasglin chided, but his lady added,

"If he wants to blame someone, he can blame Gelion. Without that viper spitting poison all over the poor child, Legolas would not be driven to protect her so valiantly. Love is driven by many things, but mutual pain and sorrow always deepen it. Gelion has hurt both of them repeatedly."

"Thranduil is like to punish us for not preventing this," the hunter said softly.

"And his lady wife as well," Linduin admitted with a sigh. "Oh, beloved, I fear we are going to be the ones to lose Isilya."

Though he wanted to comfort her, Falasglin shared her concern. By now, the wood-elf queen had probably learned of the request and would have divined the cause. When Gelion returned, Elwen would have all the ammunition she needed to convince Thranduil that the pair were not fit parents and therefore should not be released from their oath for Isilya's sake. There was nothing they could say in their defense from this distance. Elwen would surely take advantage of that.

"At least she is alive," Linduin said. "I would have done terrible things to that Gelion if she had been hurt."

"More terrible than adding laxatives to his food?"

"Much more terrible," Linduin assured her husband. "And, excuse me, husband, but that was not me."

"Oh no? It seemed a bit out of character, I admit." Falasglin looked at his wife curiously, but she only grinned.

"No, I am not going to tell who it was. You can name me guilty for not stopping them, however."

"And for telling them where to find such things?" Falasglin guessed.

"Actually, they hardly needed any help. It was getting them to take the keys, rather than try to steal them that was difficult. They were very disappointed."

"You are a terribly improper wife," laughed the hunter, kissing her cheek. "A terribly, wonderfully, fantastically improper wife."

"Well, thank you," she replied cheerfully. "I am glad you think so. Now, let us go back to sleep. Isilya is not the only one who is worn out by the excitement."


	19. Mysteries

The elves of Lothlórien were fascinated by Mithrandir, for none had met any of the Istari yet. With Elrond's vouching, he was made welcome in Lothlórien. The wizard sat in the sun and smoked his pipe, and fended off the curious children with his staff, though not very hard. He rather liked children, so long as they minded their manners.

Once Isilya's story was made clearer to him, the wizard forgave the girl instantly. Obviously, he had surprised her as much as she had surprised him, and their mutual fright was the cause of their improper reactions. When she was well enough to stay up for a few hours at a time, Mithrandir came and talked with her. After finding that she had lived very near to Bree, he told her many tales of hobbits to her delight. In return, she told him what she had known of the lands before coming to Imladris.

Some of her information turned out to be important to the wizard, particularly what she knew of the coming of the Witch-King. Of course, she personally had never seen the creature, but the refugees of the Northern Kingdom had spoken openly of it around their fires. It has not been hard for her to eavesdrop on them. Isilya's Westron was, according to Mithrandir, impeccable and thus he trusted all that she related.

Aside from what Men had said to one another, Isilya knew what the land could tell. The Witch-King was a creature of great darkness, she told Mithrandir. It was more evil than all the host that it commanded, and perhaps did not come from the north at all. This last troubled Mithrandir, but as the creature and its minions were currently quiescent, he could not yet investigate this claim.

He took council as well with the Lord and Lady of Lothlórien, and heard much that disquieted him. Though the Silvan elves had come to the aid of the Northern Kingdom, little news came from Gondor any longer. There was trouble with Corsairs of Umbar and the Men of Harad, but no Men had set foot in Lothlórien in some time. The people of Gondor, explained Celeborn, were reluctant to set foot outside their own lands in recent years. Their troubles were too great for them to pay heed to what passed in the North at this time. He did predict that shortly the Men of Harad would find themselves undone, for the current King of Gondor was clever and held the respect of his people.

"Would they but ask for it, I would send a company to their aid," Celeborn added, "But they have lost much of their trust in us as the Shadow deepens in the Mirkwood."

"Who knows how long that shadow will last?" retorted Mithrandir easily. "Even a maiden can break its hold, for all it was but a small part."

Elrond, disturbed, told him, "You must hold your tongue in that regard before the children, Mithrandir. I know not how it is that she was not devoured by the Shadow, and I do not wish her to believe she can attempt such a feat again. I admit I have been impressed by her powers of recovery time and again, but I have no wish to give her any reason to try such things."

"Your love does you credit," Mithrandir agreed. "And I think therein lies our answer. The child loves the wilds like little else, and would willingly have given her own life for them. Such deeds are the bane of darkness, for there is naught in them that it can find to take root in."

Lady Galadriel looked thoughtful, and said at length, "There is more than that, though I agree it held back the Shadow for a time. In my mirror I beheld a strange sight when searching for the tale of what had passed."

The others looked to her, and she told them her vision. "I saw all that we know had transpired, from her flight from us and her flight from Mithrandir, to the poisoning of the spiders. And when the child fell, I thought I might cease to look. But then I saw someone appear beside her.

"He was an elf, though shadowed in form and hard to discern even through the waters of my mirror. Tall he seemed, and somehow sad. He knelt by her form and laid a hand on her chest. Deep blackness came forth, but it changed to light as I watched. It burst into many sparks, and where they fell, the lilies of the valley blossomed.

"As suddenly as he had come, he was gone again. I have tried to see him again, but my sight is blocked now by a gray mist. I do not know what this portends, but it seems someone or something is watching over the child."

"I do not wonder that they might," Mithrandir commented, "For she seems to have a talent for running into great danger unawares."

"Yet the child responds nobly in such circumstances," Celeborn chided. "I wonder if perhaps our grandchildren do not know something about this, for I have heard them make mention in whispers of a tall, nameless elf."

"They have been keeping some such secret," his daughter admitted, looking up from her embroidery. "I have not asked them about it, for it has seemed harmless and more like an imaginary friend."

"Well, let us summon them and ask them," Mithrandir suggested. "Perhaps, if they have seen the same as the Lady Galadriel, they would suspect we would doubt their tales."

Elrond went out and gathered his children. Seeing Legolas with them, he invited the prince of the Greenwood to come also. If this shadowy figure had appeared before, Legolas was equally likely to have seen it, and doubly likely to be truthful. Fortunately, Isilya was still sleeping and there would be no need to explain why he was removing her friends.

When they were brought before the adults, the twins wondered if they had been found out. Which piece of mischief had been uncovered was unclear, but there was a good chance all the same. Before their guilt could give them away, Mithrandir commenced questioning them about possible shadow elves. All four children exchanged glances.

Arwen was the first to admit they had seen such a figure. She also said, rather pertly, that the elf in question was Isilya's and therefore she had little right to speak on the matter. This information puzzled the adults. They turned to Legolas, generally the weakest link in any conspiracy.

Hesitantly, the boy said, "We have seen him before, and he always comes to Isilya's aid. But I have to agree with Arwen, for it is not my place to speak much about him without Isilya's permission."

"Even if he may mean her harm?" Mithrandir asked slyly.

"He has done nothing to suggest that," Elladan said firmly. He had spoken on the subject with Isilya and she had changed his mind about it. Her trembling lower lip could change his mind about almost anything, however.

"Unless Isilya gives us leave to, we will tell you nothing more," Elrohir decided.

Facing such unanimous opposition, the adults decided to question Isilya. She was still very weak, however, and therefore Elrond chose to speak to her alone. When she had eaten her evening meal, he came in and sat with her. He did not quite know how to approach the subject. For time, they sat in silence.

"You are thinking about something," the child informed him. "Is it serious?"

"It may be," Elrond admitted. "Lady Galadriel saw something that has concerned us."

He told her what had been seen. Nodding, the child told him calmly that the elf in question had come to her frequently. More frequently, she added, since she had come to Imladris.

"I only saw him twice before that, and I had forgotten all about him."

"Does he speak to you?"

"Not so often," Isilya said, shaking her little head. "Usually he only looks at me with sad eyes."

"Is he sad always?"

"Oh no," Isilya told Elrond seriously. "He smiles too. I like his smiles, for they are very warm."

"Do you know why he comes to you?" Elrond questioned, but the child was already shaking her head.

"No. Mostly he comes when I am in trouble. But he comes when I am sad too."

"Can you tell me what he looks like?"

"He is tall," Isilya began thoughtfully, "And he had dark hair like you. He wears armor all the time, I think. Usually it is dark when I see him. He has a sword, but he also carries a spear sometimes. And he wears a golden circlet."

Elrond waited for a long moment, but no further information was forthcoming. "What has he said to you?"

"Advice," Isilya answered promptly. "He always tells me what I should do, if I need to do something. If I cannot do it myself, he will help me. And he calls me 'little spark.' I do not know why."

"When was the last time you saw him?"

Isilya said very quietly, "The last time I remember was when Pig died."

Sympathetic, Elrond touched her cheek. Losing her first pony had been devastating for Isilya. It had happened far too swiftly for anything to be done, but the trauma of the incident lingered. She would not even ride another pony.

He did not want to ask her many more questions, but there were a few left that could be important. To ease her distress, he took her into his lap and rocked her for a short while. Then he asked,

"When did you first see this elf?"

"I was very small," Isilya warned him. "I only just remember part of it."

"Tell me what you can, then."

"I was in the woods, and looking at ants. I wanted to see where they were going. But I went pretty far from Mother and I did not remember the way. So I cried. But only a little," she assured him seriously. "Then I looked up and saw him looking at me. He asked me in our tongue why I was crying. I knew he was good, so I told him Mother lost me."

Elrond smiled at this interpretation, but did not interrupt. Isilya carried on, "He took my hand and told me he knew just where she was. And then we went back to Mother. But I do not remember if he was with me when I saw Mother or not. She never mentioned him at all."

"You said you see him more since you came to Imladris?"

"A lot more," Isilya confirmed. "And the other children see him too."

"So we have discovered. But they would not tell us anything about it because he is 'your' elf. Thus, I had to come and question you," Elrond explained apologetically.

"You can tell them they can answer your questions now," Isilya offered immediately. Elrond chuckled, for she had yet to grasp that his own children were not as trusting as she.

"Later, perhaps."

"Can I have Legolas in bed with me?" Isilya pleaded. "I sleep much better when there is someone with me. But Arwen and the boys are not quiet sleepers."

This Elrond knew very well. His sons kicked in their sleep, and he had never figured out how they managed to share beds when they were younger. Arwen was restless, first under the covers and then above them. Unlike the others, Legolas was a very comfortable sleeper, a perfect match for Isilya.

Still, he raised his eyebrows at this request. He had not been made aware of any restlessness on her part. The girl hastened to explain,

"Sometimes when I am sleeping I feel like something is watching me."

"What kind of thing?" Elrond inquired with a frown.

"I do not know, but it scares me a little. When Legolas is there I am not scared."

Still frowning, the Lord of Imladris asked her, "How long has this been happening?"

"Since I woke up after going to the Mirkwood," Isilya confessed.

"Then I will send someone up to sleep with you," Elrond agreed. "It may not be Legolas, but until this feeling passes, I promise you will not be alone at nights."

"Thank you," Isilya said. She gave him a loving hug and added, "I love you."

Smiling now, Elrond hugged her back. "I love you too. Settle down now, and listen to the singing."

He sent Linduin in to sit with Isilya, while he went back to the throne room. The shadow elf seemed harmless and even helpful for the moment. What worried him now was the feeling Isilya described. Sauron was not yet risen again, but who knew what evil she had alerted to her presence?

After the singing, he explained what he had learned to the Lord and Lady of Lothlórien and Mithrandir. His wife was tending to his children, and Falasglin had gone hopefully to put Legolas to bed with Isilya. Whether or not the pair would sleep was anyone's guess. Haldir and his brothers also came to report on the health of Lily Sanctuary before seeking food and rest.

Mithrandir lit his pipe and blew a few pensive smoke rings. At length, he inquired, "What, Lord Elrond, would this child potentially mean to Sauron if he could catch her?"

"I do not think I understand your meaning."

"I mean, what purpose could he turn her to?"

"None," Celeborn and Elrond said together. With a nod to Elrond, Celeborn expanded on this answer.

"Avari are strange creatures, for I have met none who carried that seed of darkness in them the same way we do. They may have distrusted us solely because they carried no such burden. Isilya is part Golodh*, but in the main she is Avari."

"I find her strangely trusting, even for a child," Mithrandir countered.

"She was not always so," Elrond explained. "You may thank Legolas and Falasglin for her ability to even speak to any of us."

"Your own part in that is not small," Galadriel pointed out. "You have done much to build up her trust in others."

Elrond waved this away, with the excuse, "It is only that I had known her mother and grandmother that she found any reason to trust me."  
"Modesty does not become you, for we all know her love for you is nearly as deep as the sea," laughed Celeborn. "But to return to your question, Mithrandir, Sauron was never able to turn the Avari to any purpose. Even Morgoth had small luck in that regard. Something in the Avari will not be swayed, or at least, not for long."

"Do not be deceived," Galadriel added, seeing Mithrandir's skepticism, "She can be brought to anger or sorrow as easily as any elf. There have been one or two that have done harm. In their anger, they have turned the lands to their opinion regarding strangers. But the temptations of darkness pull less sharply upon them, for what reason we cannot say."

"I suspect it has to do with their connection to the lands of Middle-Earth," Celeborn said. "Plants cannot be swayed to complete darkness, and they alone have always stood against the Shadow."

"And yet they do little good," Mithrandir countered. "I have yet to see any raise themselves against the Dark One."

"The Ents did long ago," Galadriel replied calmly. "We know not where they have gone, but they did much damage to Sauron in aid of the Avari in the First Age."

"But in answer to your true question," Elrond said, "Sauron would seek only to destroy her. The child represents an atrocity not yet complete."

"And she is Gil-galad's descendant," Mithrandir said.

"No," Elrond said sharply. "You are misinformed. Isilya is not related to the last King of the Noldor."

Surprised, Mithrandir said, "But I had heard-"

"As have many," Celeborn interrupted. "It is an accidental rumor that is taken as fact by many elves that the half-Avari was his child."

"Not completely accidental," Elrond admitted. "He did encourage the belief after the death of her true father."

"Well, now you have me twice as confused," Mithrandir exclaimed. "Let us have the whole of it, so that I can understand."

Galadriel nodded. "Very well. It was some time before my Lord and I heard the truth of it, either."

Sighing, Elrond began his tale, "Ele, as Isilya's grandmother was called, was tended to kindly by all of our company on our return to Lindon. However, there was one who was more careful, and more attentive. Even after she had gone to the forests of Lindon, he visited her daily. I cannot give you the name of the elf in question, for she had asked me not to reveal it after his death.

"Gil-galad and I were pleased, since Ele had been deeply scarred by the ruin of the Orodruin. All of the Noldor in Lindon understood her need, and no one raised any objection. When they began to live together, we rejoiced in their love.

"The year after Gil-galad rebuffed Sauron's advances, for all he came in disguise, was especially dangerous. We knew the smiths of Eregion were persuaded by this stranger. Gil-galad ordered all his people in Lindon to say nothing of Ele. For all Sauron knew, or would ever know, he had left no survivors."

Galadriel added serenely, "So great was Gil-galad's concern that he did not even send word to any other elves of Ele. We were told of the slaughter, but not that any Avari lived through it."

"However, when Ele gave birth to a girl," Elrond continued, "Gil-galad decided to send word to the Havens and Lothlórien. Should anything happen to him, the child and mother would need sanctuary. He trusted only Círdan, Galadriel and Celeborn in this matter, for they knew and understood the Avari.

"Ele was anxious after the birth of the girl. Avari do not marry, as they consider it pointless. Her concern was that the Noldor would not approve. Though Gil-galad and her lover assured her this was not the case, she was clearly torn over the issue."

Elrond sighed. "If we had it to do over again, much could be changed. But that is not our fate. Gil-galad, to give Ele time to think on her own, sent her beloved to Lothlórien with his message about Ele. While he was away, Gil-galad had a long discussion with Ele. He was very close to her, and he wanted her to understand that the Noldor of Lindon loved her as one of their own.

"I also went to see her, and her new baby. When she asked me for my opinion, I told her love is between the lovers and none would stand against them. She seemed reassured then, and I left her happily tending her babe.

"Two weeks passed, and her lover had not returned from his errand. Gil-galad had thought he would need to be tied down to wait for the answer, and I would have agreed. When we approached three weeks and saw no sign of him, Gil-galad and I rode south in search of him."

Celeborn told Mithrandir, "He never reached us. We had no knowledge of Ele, or her child by her beloved."

Elrond nodded. "He had been waylaid by Men, who seemed to have deceived him into traveling a way with them. When he lay down to sleep, they killed him. Why they did this, we knew not. In those times, the poison of Sauron was subtle.

"Ele was devastated when we brought his body back to Lindon. We did not recall then that his message had been undelivered. Even if we had, our concern for Ele was more important. She found new worries, for she was now a mother without a mate to support her."

"It was then that rumors came to us that Gil-galad had an illegitimate child," Celeborn added. "He was spending much time with Ele, comforting her grief and trying to assure her that she was still safe and welcome in Lindon. Our people confused the situation, since the Golodhrim would not betray Ele's true nature."

"We sent him a letter," Galadriel said, "I was concerned for the maiden, though I knew Gil-galad would never deceive any lady in that manner."

"That note started Gil-galad's deception," Elrond said heavily. "Though he never lied outright, he allowed others to believe he might be the child's father. It protected both Ele and her child from open scorn, and kept Sauron from discovering their true identities."

"But what did the child think of this?" Mithrandir asked, alarmed.

"She knew from the beginning she was not his child. The Noldor knew it and did not lie to her, and neither Gil-galad nor I ever deceived her. Gil-galad was her mentor, and he fostered her lovingly. And I was her companion when he was away."

"More like her devoted slaves; the pair of you," Celeborn teased. Elrond only smiled wanly in response.

"The deception confounded her, of course, since like all Avari she had no use for lies, even the most polite of them. Unlike her daughter, however, she had a temper and used her words to cut frequently. Time mellowed her, but her parting with Gil-galad was harsh. She cast much of the deception in his face, as well as other things, for it had done little good in her eyes."

"And you agreed?" Mithrandir asked shrewdly.

"Yes. Particularly since he never corrected the opinion of the Lord and Lady of Lothlórien when he knew he could trust them. I wish I had realized that sooner, but it was not until Isilya appeared that I found he had not enlightened them."

"Gil-galad had much on his mind," Galadriel reminded him serenely. "He may simply have forgotten that he never told us. By the time she was walking and talking, we were at war with Sauron."

"I recall his face at the time," Celeborn mused. "So weighted down with cares, almost like a Man's. He always looked as if he were deeply saddened."

"Yes, he often looked sorrowed," Elrond sighed. Then his eyes narrowed. "Like Isilya's shadow elf. Could he be-"

"Isilya's elf," Galadriel gasped. "You are right. It has been so long since I have seen him, and he was shadowed, but it was him."

Mithrandir stared at them in shock. "But how can that be? He has gone on to the Halls of Mandos."

"There are those who have returned," Celeborn reminded him. "And the ways of the Valar are strange, even to elves. He does not seem to come as a mortal, but rather as a shadow."

"A shadow with magic," Mithrandir pointed out.

"I doubt that," Celeborn said. "For I have thought long on what my wife described, and what Isilya said he does for her. The Avari know how to make poisons harmless. If this shadow elf is Gil-galad, he may have directed her in using her own abilities to turn the Shadow into Light, and death to life. As she is untrained, some would be left behind, and thus her current state."

"When she works her magic, she is often exhausted," Elrond explained to the confounded wizard. "Especially when she tries something new. Combined with the lingering poison, it would certainly account for her weakness."

"Yet we have not seen him close to," Celeborn cautioned. "Until we do, we shall withhold our certitude. It is a sensible explanation, however."

Mithrandir sat back and relit his pipe. "Many things, my lord, seem sensible and yet turn out not to be true."

*Golodh is Sindarin for Noldo, and Golodhrim is Sindarin for Noldor


	20. Shy

Only a few days before Isilya was recovered completely and still before her birthday, Glóredhel arrived in Lothlórien. She came bearing an apology from her uncle, King Thranduil. Her sweet shyness endeared her at once to Galadriel and Celeborn, and they invited her to stay as Legolas's guardian. Glóredhel accepted after talking with her young cousin and being assured of his approval.

Legolas was not the only one who approved. Falasglin and Linduin were happy to see the maiden as well. Moreover, Haldir's brother, Rúmil, appeared very interested in the pretty wood-elf. Glóredhel seemed far too shy to make anything of his interest, but it was fun to watch him attend her.

Her first act as Legolas's guardian was to assign him to help the adults tend to Isilya. Caring for others in need was a very important skill, she told him gravely, and one a prince would benefit from. He also needed to learn to follow orders, because he had been very naughty in that regard lately. No matter what Gelion had done, it did not give Legolas an excuse to disobey any reasonable orders.

Her first act as Thranduil's liaison was to bring his written apology to Isilya. She set it aside, however, and simply gave the child a loving embrace. Happily, Isilya accepted it.

"I missed you," she told Glóredhel timidly.

"I missed you too, Isilya. I hear rumors, though, that you are doing very well in Elrond's home." The wood-elf smiled. "And that you have many more admirers than only my cousin."

"I do?" Isilya asked, perplexed. Glóredhel nodded.

"The Galadhrim all speak very highly of you. Lady Galadriel herself told my uncle that you were a charming and courteous child. Of course, I already knew that. But I did not know that you sing."

"Oh, I do sometimes," Isilya told her. "But, who told you?"

The older maiden blushed lightly. "The scout Rúmil mentioned it."

"I like to sing with Rúmil sometimes," Isilya said happily. "And with his brothers. But I like singing with everybody."

"I believe you, little shadow." Glóredhel petted her hair and said very softly, "I am sorry Gelion would not harmonize with you. He does not know what he is missing."

"Is Thranduil mad at him?" Isilya asked.

"Furious. My uncle does love you, and he was very worried when he heard you were hurt. And Gelion should be ashamed to have been so unkind to you, when he has no reason to begrudge you anything."

Glóredhel spread her hands and lifted them in agitation. Isilya was surprised, for the wood-elf was not usually so out-spoken. Letting her hands fall again, the maiden smiled at Isilya.

"See, even I am upset with him. He was sent here to defend Legolas, and all he did was hurt you and entice my cousin into misbehavior. I hope he has learned his lesson.

"And I hope you have learned something too," she added, tapping Isilya's nose. "Some people, in spite of everything, just will not like you. And they are too stubborn to be liked by you."

"Maybe you just have to keep trying," Isilya suggested, and Glóredhel laughed.

"You will try unto infinity, I can see that." She kissed Isilya's forehead. "When you are better we will take a long walk together and talk about it."

"Oh, I would like that very much," Isilya said, delighted.

So it was that when Isilya recovered well enough to escape to the woods, Glóredhel claimed the privilege of escorting her. After some discussion, Legolas was allowed to accompany the pair. Both children were perfectly content with this. While in the company of adults or those her own age, Glóredhel was shy. With children, she was most comfortable.

The trio headed west, along the route of the Celebrant. Though the wood-elf gave the children the freedom of the trees, she asked that they keep in the lower boughs and well within her sight. Glóredhel was not fond of heights and she had no wish to be forced to climb up after them.

Isilya was still easily exhausted, therefore Glóredhel did not take them far. Instead, she took them south, deeper into the woods of Lothlórien, where they would not be disturbed by other elves. When she felt they had gone far enough, she laid out a cloth upon the ground and called the children down.

She raised no objection to Legolas cuddling with Isilya. Quietly, she spoke to them of Gelion and how better to respond to elves like him in the future. To Legolas, she said,

"You have many advisors here, Legolas. Starting with the White Lady, and ending with level-headed children such as Hithwen and Glorfindel. When you seek out those who would advise you wrongly and know it, then you do a wrong to yourself. In the future, it would behoove you to remember that you were punished for wronging your own tormentor. I would much prefer to smother you in sympathy, and I think you would- for all your shyness- like that also."

The prince blushed. "I might. It was wrong of me to disobey all of his rules, but I was very angry."

"I do not like you when you are angry," Isilya said sadly. Glóredhel nodded and told her cousin,

"There is your best measuring device. Where your dearest of companions finds fault, you should take heed."

Legolas nodded unhappily. The last month had been very uncomfortable for both of them. Her disapproval had surprised and stung him. Lovingly, he held Isilya a little tighter and asked her softly,

"Do you forgive me for it? I was only trying to defend you. But I do see now that I was not doing the right thing."

"Of course I forgive you," Isilya assured him.

"As you forgive Gelion, I do not doubt," Glóredhel said calmly.

Nodding her head vigorously, Isilya declared, "I am not mad, because I know he wants to protect Legolas. I guess even adults make mistakes."

The wood-elf smiled, a little crookedly. "I hate to enlighten you in this, dear one. Gelion will not see any of his actions as mistaken. Our people still believe that you are an interloper. I know not what the cause can be, for no Avari has ever harmed our people. Indeed, Thranduil welcomes them on his lands.

"I am not your guardian, and so I hesitate to say much on the subject. However, I wonder that you said nothing to any of your guardians. Would you tell me why?"

Squirming, Isilya explained, "I did not want them to send him away. I wanted- I wanted him to like me, and he would not have a chance if they made him go home."

"Oh, child," sighed Glóredhel. She petted Isilya's hair sympathetically. "Let me tell you a story, and perhaps it will make things clearer for you."

With a tilt of his head, Legolas eyed his cousin carefully. He could guess what she intended to tell about. After a few wiggles, he settled and waited to hear the tale.

"Do you know why I am so shy?" Glóredhel asked Isilya. The girl shook her head.

"No. Were you born shy?"

"No, for infants know nothing of coyness. They are all demands, and loud ones at that. I was a loud baby myself. Once I discovered the power of speech, I was determined to learn all I could about it, and quickly.

"That proved more trouble than I expected, for I wanted to be perfect. I first developed a habit of repeating myself when I misspoke until I was flawless. Then my mind started to run ahead of my tongue. I would stop in the middle of words, lost. I began to stumble over my words, and I developed what is called a stutter.

"As you know, children can be unkind to one another, even when they do not mean to be. The others tried to help me by speaking for me. I was so humiliated that my stutter grew worse than ever. Finally, I shut my mouth and spoke not a word for almost two yen. Everyone else would do it for me in any case.

"It is a terrible thing to be without your own voice," Glóredhel finished with a sigh. "I am shy now because I am haunted still by that time. Those my own age and older recall it and often speak for me, even though I do not need it."

"No one here knows it," Legolas pointed out kindly. "Except for Falasglin, but you know he would never do that to you."

"And Rúmil does not know it," Isilya added with unexpectedly shrewdness. She had been enlightened by Arwen about the budding romance.

The maiden blushed lightly. "Perhaps he does not. But do you understand the moral of my story, Isilya? If you do not use your voice to defend yourself, then you will have none."

"I think I do," the girl said solemnly. "When someone is cruel to me, I should protect myself. But what if they think they are doing the right thing?"

"It is never right to be cruel," Glóredhel declared firmly.

Hesitantly, Isilya said, "Gelion thought he was doing the right thing, though. He felt it so much that I thought he was speaking the truth."

Glóredhel moved closer to the children and let them lean against her. She looked up at the sunlit canopy for a time, thinking. Isilya listened to the mellryn singing about the warmth of the sun. Then, the wood-elf told her,

"Gelion spoke to the sorrow in your heart, Isilya. How he found out that you longed desperately to believe you belonged, I do not know. But he used that against you. He found that he could not sway you with his unkindness alone, and so he turned to callous words that contained a grain of truth.

"But you must look past that truth, and past his beliefs, to his purpose. He wanted you to be harmed, and that is why he has been sent home in disgrace. That is also why he remains in disgrace."

Legolas added, "If no one else has ever said such a thing to you, then you know it is not a complete truth, my father says."

Glóredhel agreed. "That is a good way to measure words. Especially if the words concern how others supposedly feel about you."

Isilya listened carefully. Living with elves was complicated. The forests would not and could not lie to her. No unkind words or feelings were ever communicated to her by animals. Wargs, of course, did not count as animals. Elves were beautiful and wise, yet they still did harm. What was the cause?

A few days later, Isilya was allowed to go to the stables, in the company of Legolas and Falasglin. First, Legolas tended his mare, currying and brushing her. He called her Lin, because she was much more vocal than most mares. The mare gave Isilya a sniff, but she was only searching for treats.

Then Isilya was allowed to see the dun mare and filly. As the mare only trusted Isilya so close to her foal, Legolas was made to stay back. The filly had no interest in anyone else as soon as she scented Isilya. She wanted to know where her playmate had been.

Unable to explain exactly what had occurred, the child told the filly she had not been well. Fortunately, the filly was not overly concerned with specifics. She wanted her friend to come play. Again, Isilya reminded her that she was not allowed in their stall. Falasglin would not approve.

Sulkily, the filly wanted to know when her friend would be allowed. Isilya did not know, but she expected the filly would have to be much older. The baby instantly replied that she was older than she had been just a month ago. Was that old enough?

"I do not think so," Isilya told her. "You will have to be taller and stronger first."

"Talking to your friend?" Isilya turned to see Lord Celeborn smiling at her.

"Yes. She wants me to come in and play."

"Not yet," Celeborn said, patting Isilya's shoulder. "But it will not be long, I think. By autumn she will be steadier and I will not have to worry about her knocking you over in her exuberance."

Isilya relayed this to the filly, who demanded when autumn was. After the summer, Isilya told her. Grumbling, the filly allowed that she could wait until then, but only just.

"Finished?" Celeborn asked after the filly had nosed Isilya and gone for another nurse.

"Yes. She is hungry."

"We have been here for nearly an hour," Falasglin said wryly. "I think she is not the only one who is hungry."

"I am," Legolas agreed cheerily.

Laughing, the lord of Lothlórien shooed them all out of the stables. "Luncheon is hours away, according to Linduin. I was sent to bring you to wash up and then send you along to your lessons. However, I have some news as well."

He gave Falasglin a letter, which the hunter swiftly read. Nodding, he excused himself to the children. They looked at the lord of Lothlórien, but he shook a finger playfully at them.

"It is not polite to inquire about other people's business."

"I guess it is not about me, then," Legolas said, blissfully secure from trouble at home.

Following luncheon, Isilya went to archery practice. She was only allowed a half hour's practice, much to her annoyance. Ondoram, sensing her irritation, gave her a brief lecture about following orders. Even those that did not seem to make sense had a cause, he reminded her. Obeying her commanders and elders would keep her out of trouble.

Dismissed, Isilya went to the lawns with her plant drawing book. By the elm, she spent the next hour drawing lilies of the valley, since Haldir insisted on using his new nickname. Before they left in the autumn, she would like to have a nice picture of one to give him. Finally, she set her pencil aside and rubbed her eyes. Involuntarily, she yawned.

"Bless me, if you open your mouth any wider, you will swallow the world."

Isilya looked up, blinking her eyes. Rúmil and Orophin stood in front of her, smiling. The younger brother leaned forward and tapped her nose.

"Sleepy so early, little one?"

"I am not. It was an accident." The brothers laughed.

"That is exactly what you should say to the Valar when you swallow the world," Orophin advised her.

Before Isilya could object that she was certain that was impossible, Falasglin, Haldir and Linduin came walking up. The brothers turned to teasing them. With a grin, Rúmil asked,

"And where have you three been?"

"Checking under cabbage leaves," Haldir said, winking at Falasglin. The hunter laughed.

"They are not ripe yet," Isilya told the trio, wonderingly.

"Certainly not," Linduin agreed. "We checked a great many to be sure."

There seemed to be some kind of joke in that, for all of the adults laughed. Isilya found nothing funny about it. Touching a growing plant too often could damage it. Then again, Linduin would probably be very careful. The cook knew plenty about plants, especially the kinds that were edible.

Before she could ask about it, Isilya was interrupted by another yawn. Seeing the yawn, Linduin came over and picked her up. Tapping the child's nose, she asked gently,

"Are you tired, darling? You could have a little nap, you know."

"I am not. I just keep yawning."

"A terrible affliction," Haldir agreed. He came over and laid a hand on Isilya's back gently. "Sleep is the best cure for those, you understand."

"I am not tired," Isilya repeated, frowning. Noting her expression, Falasglin took her from Linduin.

"I wish I could have a nap," he told her softly. "We have had a very long morning."

"I bet," Orophin grinned. Haldir gave him a playful shove.

"Be off with you if you cannot help interrupting the conversations of others."

Once Orophin had shoved him back, he left the group to reason with Isilya. Rúmil went off on his own, possibly seeking Glóredhel. Rocking Isilya gently, Falasglin suggested they all lie down on the grass and have a rest.

"You do not even have to close your eyes," Falasglin promised Isilya.

Though this sounded suspiciously similar to taking a nap, Isilya agreed. Haldir produced a groundcloth and laid it on the grass. Once they were all lying on it, Isilya tucked between Linduin and Falasglin, they looked up at the sky through the mellryn leaves. Linduin stroked Isilya's hair and asked her what she was thinking about.

"Mother," Isilya answered promptly. "She would take rests with me too. But I always fell asleep. I am bigger now, so I guess I will not."

With a smile evident in his voice, Haldir agreed. He lay on Falasglin's far side, and thus Isilya could not see him. Bringing her gaze back up to the canopy, Isilya listened to the wind in the leaves. Remembering her unsolved question, Isilya queried,

"Why were you looking at cabbages?"

Linduin explained, "It is a metaphor, darling. It means that we were doing private things."

"All three of you?" Isilya asked, perplexed. "But if you were doing them together, how is that private?"

While Haldir chuckled loudly, Falasglin patted her tummy and told her, "Some things that people do together are still private. You will learn what they are in good time."

"Like what Rúmil and Glóredhel talk about on their walks?" Isilya asked.

This time Haldir laughed outright. "I can see they should be a bit more careful. Yes, those things are meant to be private. They are between Rúmil and Glóredhel."

Isilya thought about this. "Then why does everyone want to know what Legolas and I talk about?"

"Because people are nosy," replied Haldir at once.

"Haldir," Linduin scolded.

"They are," Haldir said, unconcerned. "I have never asked, because those things are personal. What you say to one another should stay between you."

"Unless it is something important or unkind," Falasglin added, rolling over to look at Haldir.

"I admit the pair may speak of important matters, but I cannot see them being unkind. Furthermore, I have great confidence that Isilya will do her best not to keep important matters hidden from us."

The child in question looked to Linduin, for it sounded much like Haldir and Falasglin were arguing. The maiden gave her forehead a kiss. Tapping her husband's shoulder, she reproved them gently,

"It is impolite to have disagreements in front of others; especially if it makes them uncomfortable. Do kiss and make up."

That sounded like a silly thing to tell grown men to do, but they seemed to calm down after that. Falasglin rolled over again, giving Isilya a kiss. He apologized quietly, and Isilya forgave him easily. Haldir had to sit up to deliver his apology, but he was forgiven just as readily.

The afternoon was warm, and snug between Linduin and Falasglin, Isilya was very comfortable. Another yawn overtook her. She began to feel drowsy, with Linduin stroking her forehead and Falasglin patting her belly lightly. Eventually, her eyelids were too heavy to stay open. Linduin started to hum a tune and Isilya curled up against her. This time, though she went to sleep, she kept her thumb from her mouth.


	21. Preparations

Elrond and Celebrían were walking the lawns in search of their youngest responsibility when they came to the groundcloth. Haldir held a warning finger to his lips. Falasglin sat up and explained in quiet whisper that his wife and Isilya were sleeping.

"If we could have you two for a moment, then?" Elrond inquired. Haldir quickly shed his cloak and Falasglin covered the slumbering pair.

A little way away, they gathered to talk. First, Elrond asked about the letter Falasglin had received that morning. He only wanted to know, he assured the hunter, if any of their plans had been changed.

"None," Falasglin replied. "Thranduil still wishes for us to stay until the spring, or even into next summer if Legolas is invited to. He only added that I should consider Glóredhel my responsibility also, as she is a young maiden still."

"Then he has gotten wind of my brother's attentions, I do not doubt," Haldir said with a smile.

"I suspect you are correct," Falasglin agreed.

Elrond left that subject as it stood, for he was not involved in the matter. He explained that he and his lady were thinking of wintering over also. Given the affection of the children for all their new playmates, and their various lessons, it seemed better to bide a while longer.

"Isilya has learned much from the other children already," Celebrían informed the others. "Of course, not all of it is good, but in the main I am pleased to see her able to handle more people at once."

"That will certainly please at least two of them," Falasglin said with a smile. "And I have also noticed that Isilya is much more at ease with newcomers and new experiences than she had been."

"Which leads to my next point," Elrond noted. "Lady Galadriel and Lord Celeborn wish to give Isilya a party for her fifth yen. Even if they only included those who Isilya knows, it would not be a small list."

Celebrían continued, "Given that, Mother and Father have decided everyone shall be invited to attend. They wish it to take place along the Celebrant. Yet, Isilya does not know how to swim, and she is distrustful of the water."

"She had little trouble in the ocean," Falasglin said in surprise.

"The ocean is little like our river," Haldir objected. "It is deep, with steep banks and a strong current. Isilya is right to be nervous of it."

"Which is the problem," Elrond explained. "She should learn how to swim, or at least to float, but I know not how it can be done."

"Leave that to Linduin," Falasglin replied at once. "She is a very good teacher, and will have a few ideas."

"And Glóredhel can assist her," Haldir added. "Linduin knows much of swimming in the ocean, but I know for a fact that Glóredhel was raised along a river. Together, I am sure they can make up a plan to teach Isilya."

"As long as both are willing, I can see no problems with that," Celebrían said.

Before Elrond dared to inquire if any of the party had thought of a present for Isilya, Legolas appeared. He looked quite tired. He was freshly scrubbed, too, which suggested that he had been at the smithy. When Falasglin hailed him, the boy only gave a tired smile.

"What has my prince been up to this afternoon?"

"I made nails," Legolas informed them proudly. "Ten of them."

"Quite a feat," Haldir praised, with a smile of his own. "No wonder you seem exhausted."

Legolas only yawned. This amused both Falasglin and Haldir greatly, though Elrond did not know why. Kindly, the hunter suggested that the boy might take a brief rest on the groundcloth with Isilya and Linduin. Once he had crawled in beside Isilya, the adults smiled indulgently as he cuddled up against the little elf and closed his eyes.

"I give him five minutes," Haldir murmured.

"Two," the hunter corrected cheerfully. "He always goes right to sleep if Isilya is beside him."

"Speaking of," the Silvan elf changed the subject thoughtfully, "Do we know yet what makes Isilya think something is watching her?"

Elrond shook his head gravely. In spite of several night watches, no cause had been determined. Lady Galadriel pointed out that whatever was looking in on her would have to do so from a distance, otherwise she would have detected it. The lord of Imladris disliked not knowing what exactly had been eyeing the child, but he hoped that it would lose track or interest shortly. On Mithrandir's part, there had been little curiosity. The wizard suspected this was more a side-effect of Isilya's adventure.

"She was poisoned, after all. The girl ought to be feeling any number of things," he had told Elrond before departing for the north once more. "You are lucky she has not developed a fear of spiders or old men. Besides, fear of the dark- particularly fear of being alone in the dark- is common to children her age."

That had made Elrond smile, for Isilya was not exactly the age Mithrandir attributed to her. Aside from that, however, some of it made sense. Isilya had described how dark it had been and how frightened she had felt until she awakened in Lothlórien. Yet, Elrond could not believe that Isilya would make up a story or exaggerate. Her mother had trained her to always speak the truth, even when it made her uncomfortable.

"Well, I for one am glad you will be wintering here," Haldir said with a grin. "Things have been very interesting since you came. I fear they will be dull forever after."

"You could always come visit us in Imladris," Celebrían teased. "Then you will see how unexciting Isilya can be."

Haldir shook his head. "Nay, good lady. I would much rather picture her as I always have: with that dreadful determined expression, dragging a bucket half her size without assistance, though it took her a good ten minutes to even get it from the river to the gate."

They all laughed. In many ways, the picture did epitomize Isilya. Her determination and sense of duty were defining attributes. Knowing why she had been hauling that bucket reminded them of her care for plants, and also for people. She was honorable, for she had not given up that task, nor even sought outside help. It also highlighted her stubborn streak, for plenty of other children would have given in or at least paused to rest on that journey.

"How do you picture her?" Haldir inquired of his friend. The hunter smiled.

"The way I first met her: sweetly secure in using her mother's words against me, but afraid that I would not like her even though she was right. And always with her hand in Legolas's, looking at him in awed fondness."

Elrond smiled. That, too, showed much of Isilya's character. For her love of Legolas did define her, regardless of what Thranduil thought. And though she often used her mother's words to argue, part of Isilya would always long to be one with their society.

"I see her as she was on her first birthday with us," Celebrían informed them. "So astounded to find that we loved her, but bold enough to work to save those hobbit children. And I think of her warm little body snug against mine that night when we brought her to sleep in our bed. It was as though she were my own little girl."

"But a much more contented sleeper than any of our own," Elrond noted wryly.

That made them laugh again. Celebrían laid her head on his arm and looked thoughtfully at the sleeping trio. After a pause, she mused,

"Isilya is, in a way, the child of all of us. We have all raised her in part, and will go on that way for some time. I wonder if we should not show that to her, for I can see clearly that she needs those signs."

"How would we do that?" Haldir queried. "It would be a bit odd to all formally adopt her."

Falasglin grinned. "Yes, we would have trouble with scheduling just to start. But I think Lady Celebrían has something less complicated in mind."

"I do," Celebrían affirmed. "I thought we might make a device and wear it in honor of her."

"A tree?" recommended Elrond curiously.

"Nay." Celebrían shook her head. "Isilya is more a flower than a tree yet. Perhaps a lily of the valley would be more to the point."

This time Haldir grinned. "I agree with that, but I am sure my lady knew that I would."

"I like that also," Falasglin agreed. "It is a small thing and can be added simply."

"That was my hope," Celebrían explained. "And I have already begun to add them to her new gown. The design is simple, and I can also use it to begin her on embroidery."

"You are eternally wise, my love," Elrond said fondly. "It will please everyone, I believe."

This marked the beginning of the secret-keeping. Isilya's birthday was only a week away. The children of Lothlórien discovered this with amazement, and asked Isilya if she wanted anything special. Surprised, the little girl told her friends that she had no particular desires. Thus thwarted, the children turned to their parents for help.

Legolas, who had already made Isilya her present from him, blissfully agreed to keep her occupied. Since Isilya loved any and all time spent with the prince of the Greenwood, she hardly noticed that the other children seemed to be absent from the lawns longer than usual. She did spot that they often came running, cheeks flushed and full of energy.

Seemingly, her experience in Mithlond ought to have told her what to expect. Busy reveling in hours alone with Legolas, archery lessons, and daily visits to the filly, Isilya missed all the signs. The only thing that punctured her happy bubble were the late afternoon swimming lessons.

Linduin and Glóredhel came to fetch her when it was hottest, for this way Isilya could be easily enticed to dip her toes in the Celebrant. She had no desire to put her face in the water, and neither maiden pushed. They did, together, climb into the water and show Isilya that it was possible to swim in the river. Though suspicious, when the heat got more intense, Isilya would very hesitantly allow herself to be brought into the water.

Why exactly she was fearful, Isilya did not know. This made it a little worse, for the unknown fear is often more upsetting than an understood fear. Linduin laid a rope in the water, so that Isilya could pull herself along toward the middle and feel the current's pull without being swept away. Generally, Isilya clung to it like grim death and went no more than six inches in any direction.

Ostensibly, Isilya would have felt pleased to be able to even go in the water. A few of the other children, however, were not very understanding of her tentativeness. Even Aurfin wondered at her behavior. It was only the river, he told his friend chidingly.

Haldir and his brothers joined them for a swim after the first lesson. Rúmil was a very able swimmer, and he was the one to offer Isilya a ride. Puzzled, Isilya had accepted, and he had taken her on his back smoothly around the docks. Even if she did not learn to swim, Rúmil pointed out blithely, riding would teach her how comfortable it could be.

Linduin was more concerned with teaching Isilya to float, and Glóredhel agreed this was the best starting point. Once the child could float, she would feel a bit safer, for there were few things as calming as drifting gently along. These lessons were the least fun for Isilya. She hated them intensely.

Elrond proved to be the solution. Isilya would panic when left on her back for more than a moment without someone's hands underneath her. Therefore, Linduin deduced this was a matter of trust and asked Elrond to take a turn with her.

Trust turned out to be the problem, for Isilya could and did allow him to let go of her while she was floating. She was not, it was observed, a very natural floater. That would come with practice, as Glóredhel assured the child the first time she ended up dunking herself.

Elrond also helped to motivate Isilya to learn to paddle. With one hand firmly under her belly, he let her kick her feet. Like her mother before her, Isilya had a very good sense of rhythm and quickly learned how to propel herself forward best. Then he had her hold onto the rope and try kicking to push herself upwards. This, he explained, was how he and the other adults could stay upright in the water and chat. Her trust in him was so complete that when he invited her to let go of the rope, she did. Luckily, she had a good rhythm going and only sank in up to her chin.

Swimming tired Isilya, and she hardly could stay awake through the beginning of the singing. A few nights, she even fell asleep at the evening meal. The rest of that week, she would fall asleep in trees during the singing, before even taking a turn. Someone would always tuck her in, and a few mornings she woke up in Falasglin and Linduin's bed.

The morning of her birthday, Isilya found herself in Elrond and Celebrían's bed. She was not surprised by this, for the night before she had had a nightmare and Elrond had come to fetch her. The nightmare itself faded swiftly, but with the other children already in their own beds, Elrond brought her back to his room to soothe her fears. Apparently, she had not left.

Celebrían was sleeping still, but Elrond was already up. He lifted Isilya from the bed, shushing her. Together they went to her room and picked out clothes for the day. Once Isilya was dressed, Elrond brushed out her hair and braided it.

Elrond smiled at her when he was finished. "You look very sweet, Isilya. Today is a big day for you."

"Oh," Isilya gasped. "I forgot!"

Tweaking her nose playfully, Elrond said, "I would not think any child but you could misplace their birthday."

"But there is such a long time between my birthdays," Isilya pointed out.

"As you and every child always complain," Elrond teased.

"Did you complain when you were a little boy?" Isilya asked.

Eyes dancing, Elrond assured her, "Every year."

Isilya giggled. She could not really picture a young Elrond, but she suspected he and his twin looked much like Elladan and Elrohir. If they were anything like them in mentality, she expected that they had had a lot of fun and gotten into just as much trouble.

"Come, little one, for the day is just beginning," Elrond invited, taking her little hand. Happily, Isilya went outside with him. Birthday were always special days.


	22. Family

The celebration began after the morning meal. Luncheon would be a picnic meal on the lawns along the river, Galadriel announced with a gentle smile, in honor of Isilya's fifth yen. With laughter and cheers, the elves of Lothlórien all drank a toast to Isilya's new age.

The children were all released from morning lessons and chores and invited to come to the lawns to play. Isilya was grateful to have already tended her planter and the garden plot she shared with Nenglin, so that she could play without guilt. Hide and seek was twice as much fun, for many of the adults joined in and a few of them could hide well enough that Isilya had trouble spotting them. Then a lively game of tag was played, with much laughter and shouting.

Orophin, for all his fleetness, could not escape Glóredhel. The maiden could outrun a horse, Orophin declared after being tagged three times by her but never once catching her himself. Laughing, Rúmil suggested that she ran so fast from him because she had no intention of being caught by so rough an individual.

"Or she knows it is the wrong brother," Falasglin teased, making both the Silvan elves blush.

Isilya, who had avoided the game of tag by climbing into a low bough of a mellryn, sat and watched the game from above. Tag with the other children was fun, but it was a little disconcerting to be chased by adults. Legolas joined her after a time, happily pointing out much mischief, for the adults were as naughty as children. The children gleefully called them on their misbehavior, skipping away when the adults got too close. Snug against Legolas, Isilya could giggle at their antics.

Lady Galadriel called the pair down after a time, directing Isilya to sit between her and Lord Celeborn on the lawn. In this place of honor, Isilya was serenaded to her embarrassed delight by the whole company before luncheon. When they finished, she hid her face, abashed. Celeborn laughed heartily.

"Let us begin the luncheon or else our little maiden will need to be thrown into the river to cool herself!"

Rather than sweet cakes, Linduin and the other cooks had made little fruit medleys for everyone. The medleys had strawberries, raspberries (both grown and coaxed into prolonged life by Isilya) and blackberries as well as sweetened oats and yogurt. With the cold, clear water of the Celebrant they made lovely festive dishes. When the children discovered the strawberries and raspberries left stains on their lips, many of them could not resist kissing their nearest neighbor, leaving red lip prints wherever they managed to plant one. Aurfin even kissed his own palm, and would later be disappointed when the mark was washed away by his sweat and a swim in the river.

Everyone left for the riverbank once the dishes were cleared away. It was cooler by the water. A few children and adults braved the water, but it was not yet truly hot. To her wonder, Isilya found herself passed around by various adults, all intent upon cuddling with her.

At last, the children demanded the return of their playmate. It was not fair for the adults to hog her, Nenglin admonished her own mother. With laughter, the elf sent Isilya down to play with the other children.

Skipping, Isilya went to the docks to sit on the edge and get her toes wet. Legolas sat on one side, her unquestioned devotee. Talathon, Aralda and Liniel were already in the water, so they generally tread water in front of her while talking. The others rotated, more or less fairly. They all seemed to be bursting with secrets, which Isilya now understood had to do with her birthday. Since surprises only stayed surprises if unknown, Isilya did not ask.

When the heat of the day intensified, canvas tents were erected for elves to change in. Linduin took Isilya into one and changed her into a dark chemise with a white rope belt. She wore her leggings as usual. Then the cook changed into her blue tunic and leggings, for she would be swimming too. With tender consideration, she assured the child that the rope would be there still, for Aurfin needed it as much as she did.

Once Isilya was safely installed with her hands upon the rope, Linduin left her to play with the others. Aurfin demonstrated how he liked to "walk" the rope, pulling himself along happily along into the middle of the Celebrant and then back again. Nenglin swam like a fish, but she would bide happily with Isilya, encouraging her to try holding on with only one hand.

The other children played water tag, though all of them stopped by at least once to make certain Isilya was happy on the rope. Legolas liked to tease Isilya into chasing him along the rope, first popping up on one side, and then ducking under the water to the other side, out of reach. When she asked how he did that, he explained that he only needed to hold his breath. Isilya gave him a very skeptical look, but he assured her this was true.

Meanwhile, the adults were up to some serious water-shenanigans. Much splashing and dunking and diving was taking place. They were careful to keep well away from the children, though Orophin did not mind including the more capable swimmers such as Nenglin and Talathon. Linduin scolded him over Nenglin, for she was quite small to be tossed into the water. Orophin attempted to dunk her in return, but she slipped beneath him in the water and pulled him under. After that, he gave the cook and her naughty grin a wide berth.

Elrond came to check on Isilya, and finding her cold, he beckoned her back to the docks to dry and warm up. He was not swimming, and rubbed her down briskly with a towel. With a little smile he asked quietly,

"Are you having fun?"

"Yes," Isilya assured him cheerily. "Except when I get splashed in my face. I do not like that."

"I do not know anyone who does," the lord of Imladris informed her. Rolling up his leggings, he sat on the edge of the dock with her, putting his bare legs in the water.

"Did Mother swim?" Isilya asked, peering up at him.

"Not very well," Elrond laughed. "She spent most of her time riding on Gil-galad. And when she was older, we rarely went swimming. She was more interested in the horses and archery."

"I like archery," Isilya said, looking over the water to spot Legolas valiantly defending himself from the splashes of Elladan and Elrohir. "I do not know if I like swimming, because I cannot really swim yet."

"In time, I think you will be just fine," Elrond promised. She leaned her head against him, feeling a little tired. Fondly, he put his arm around her.

"You are going to be grown before I know it," he remarked. "For I note you have grown an inch since you first came to us."

"I have?" Isilya asked in surprise. "I did not even notice."

Elrond nodded. "That is one strange thing about growing: it is hard to realize when you are doing it yourself, but easy to spot in others."

"Is it hard to be grown up?" Isilya inquired, for this had been weighing on her mind. It did not seem hard for Linduin, nor Haldir. Yet, they had had sad things happen to them too. When she was very little, she had expected growing up to mean going to bed when you wanted and doing bold deeds to help others. The more she learned about adults, the less likely this seemed.

Elrond thought, and Isilya liked to see that he considered it important enough to ponder. He was quiet for a while. Then he hugged her with one arm and said,

"Some things may seem hard, for you have a long time yet before you are grown. On the whole, it is not worse than being a child. I hope that when you are grown, many of your dreams will come to pass. Yet, some things we wish for will not be, because that is not the plan of Ilúvatar. When you are grown, however, you may learn the grace to accept what cannot be."

"I guess so," Isilya said. "But Legolas and I are going to have lots of babies, because he promised."

Elrond's eyebrows went up at this. "Did he now?"

"Yes, he said we could have as many as I wanted. I think seven is good number." Seeing Elrond's eyes widen, she added, "Because then they can all keep each other company when Legolas and I have to go on adventures."

"Well," was Elrond could think to say. He was saved by the appearance of the would-be father of seven, who asked if Isilya wanted to come back in the water.

"Yes! May I?" she pleaded of the still stunned lord of Imladris.

"Very well. When you get cold again, please come out."

"I will," Isilya promised, slipping happily back into the cold water.

While she was swimming, Falasglin swam over and asked Elrond, "What has she said to you? You look- pardon the human term- poleaxed."

"Are you aware that Isilya intends to have seven children with Legolas?"

"Oh, that," laughed Falasglin. "Linduin mentioned it earlier this year, for Isilya sent her a letter telling my wife that she had decided seven was good number-"

"Because they can keep each other company," Elrond finished.

"Just so," grinned the hunter. "I would not let it bother you, my lord, for Linduin used to say we should have twenty children, so that we would have a platoon."

"I hope she has settled on a more reasonable number," Elrond chuckled.

"Somewhere less than ten, I hope," Falasglin agreed with another laugh. "Do not fret, for Isilya will come to see reason in time, and should she not, seven children will make a boisterous and happy household. Just imagine Thranduil surrounded by seven grandchildren. He might expire from delight."

Laughing outright, Elrond scolded, "You had best not get his hopes up!"

At last, the children and adults were called from the water. The children were dried and dressed in new clothes. Lovingly, Celebrían took Isilya in hand and dressed her in the lavender gown she had been given in Mithlond.

"Luckily I left some room for you to grow in this," Celebrían commented. "Not only have you gained an inch, you have finally begun to fatten up, I am glad to see. Little children should not be skinny."

She kissed Isilya's cheek before standing up to brush and braid the girl's hair. Isilya was very patient, for she was feeling content. This had been a exceptionally fine birthday thus far.

"I love you," she said to the lady of Imladris when she was finished. Smiling, Celebrían knelt down and held her tight.

"I love you too, my little wild child. I must admit, you sound much less wild than my sons. Listen, you can hear them shrieking from here."

Giggling, Isilya agreed that she could indeed her the twins. They were running about on the lawn, carousing with abandon. Isilya was feeling a bit wound up herself, but she could never match them for noise. While she was wearing her gown, she would have to be careful also.

Once the twins and other children were corralled and herded into a reasonable semicircle in front of Isilya, Lady Galadriel announced it was time for Isilya to receive her gifts. The child in question smiled enthusiastically. No matter how many birthdays she had had thus far, she still did not expect presents. And certainly not the way the other children did.

"My lady and I," Celeborn began, "took counsel last week, for if everyone was to present you, my child, with a gift, we ought to have started the moment you arrived."

Several elves laughed. The lord of Lothlórien continued, "Therefore, we managed to convince our people to give you one gift from all of them, with a few notable exceptions. The children have insisted on giving you their own gift, apart from the adults, but hopefully we shall be able to keep this short and not overwhelm you."

Isilya, seeing that some answer was expected, said shyly, "Thank you."

"Come forward, our children," Celeborn called. Grinning widely, the children of Lothlórien did so. With them they brought a canvas sack.

"We brought you something you would like," Aurfin announced proudly.

Isilya knew already what was in the sack, so Aralda's subsequent explanation was not necessary. It did, however, make for a good story. Everyone smiled and some laughed as the boy told Isilya,

"We got soil from everyone's garden for you. Glorfindel and Nenglin thought of it, Hithwen organized us, Talathon and Liniel brought the shovels and Aurfin and I got chased out of Lady Galadriel's garden."

"You might have told someone what you were up to before you started digging," chided Galadriel with a smile.

"Thank you. It is a wonderful present," Isilya praised. All the children received her hugs gladly.

Elrond's children were summoned next, and they had a small flat box. Elladan encouraged Isilya to open it. Inside were many small colored circles, and a brush. When she looked at them in puzzlement, Elrohir grinned.

"They are paints, Isilya. So you can do colors in your pictures."

Arwen added, "These are watercolors, so all you need to do is wet your brush and get a dab of color."

The boys grinned even wider when Isilya thanked them profusely. They even allowed her to give them a kiss. Of course, Arwen was more sedate, but no less sweet in her acceptance. Making the paints was not hard, she told Isilya, so when she ran out, they would teach her how to make more of her own.

Haldir and his brothers came next, all smiles already. They had a much smaller canvas sack. When Haldir gave it to her, he explained he felt these already belonged to her. Touching the sack, Isilya felt the shapes within and gasped.

Three lily of the valley colonies lay inside the sack, cool and dormant until transplanted. However, these were not ordinary lilies of the valley. It was clear they were stronger somehow, and she knew the blossoms would be a more radiant white than any bell before them. They had come from her sanctuary.

"We decided that giving you something that was already yours was not really giving a gift," Orophin explained.

Smiling, Rúmil handed Isilya a little pouch. Wondering, Isilya opened it. Inside was a brooch, shaped like a maple, with tiny green stones representing leaves set into it. Yet more amazed, Isilya looked up at the brothers.

"This comes from our mother's family," Haldir explained, "And we were to give it to our first daughter. After long counsel, we have decided that that child is you."

"Indeed," Celeborn approved before Isilya could think of anything to say, "You are the child of many here today, little maiden. My own daughter has made an emblem for those who know and love you to wear. She has made the first of these, but the rest shall be made by the hands of those who wish to bear it proudly."

Gently, Rúmil told Isilya, "I know what it is to feel that you have no place, as my brother has told you. While you tarry with us, we hope you will not feel that again. But in this world, many partings must come. The brooch of our mother will be a reminder that you are loved. Just as the emblem will show by whom."

Isilya blinked back tears. She was exceedingly happy, yet she wanted to cry also. Lady Galadriel tenderly stroked her hair and said,

"Would you like to see the device my daughter has fashioned?"

"Yes," Isilya said, nodding.

With grins all around, the company revealed a lily of the valley somewhere on their person. Every elf wore one, to Isilya's awe. Even Galadriel had lilies of the valley on her slippers. Some of the men had stamped the design into the leather on their belts or boots. Ondoram had stamped it with care at the top of his scabbard. When he saw that she noticed, he gave her a long, slow wink. Isilya could not help grinning then.

Falasglin and Linduin approached next, bearing a beautiful bow and arrows. The hunter had carved the bow for Isilya from yew and sanded it to a beautiful smooth finish. Linduin had made her arrows with snow goose feather fletching. The bow was yet unstrung, and Falasglin gestured for Legolas to step forward. Grinning, the bow presented Isilya with a golden bowstring. She gasped, for it was obviously made from his hair.

"I did not pluck any," he assured her to the amusement of all present. Isilya kissed his cheek as reward for his good behavior.

Glóredhel gave her present at that time also, for it went with the bow and arrows. She gave Isilya leather bracers stamped with the lily of the valley emblem in silver, as well as a leather guard for her palm and forefinger. After hugging all four of them, Isilya was then told that Thranduil had sent her a present as well.

It turned out to be a hand mirror, and came with the note that Thranduil suspected Isilya would be more interested in the back than the front. Turning it over in puzzlement, Isilya found a moon embossed in silver over the gold leaf background. Smiling, Isilya had to agree that she liked that better than staring at her own face.

Then Celeborn spoke again, "It has come to my attention, little elf, that you have experienced a personal loss that has made some things very hard for you. Yet, I have also noted that you may be recovering. After long talks with my son-in-law, I have finally gotten him to see my point."

Elrond gave a crooked smile, but did not interrupt. "Maiden, you need to learn to ride. And, by happy chance, I think I know just the horse for you."

Isilya stared at the lord of Lothlórien. It was true, she supposed, that she should learn to ride better. But what horse could ever take Pig's place?

"You attended her birth, and have already shown a deep connection with her. It seems only reasonable that my lady and I present you with the dun filly. She is, and I believe should remain, yours."

"Oh," Isilya breathed in awe. The little dun filly was hers?

"She will be a big responsibility," Galadriel told the child. "But you have proven to us that you take your duties very seriously. When you return home, she and her mother will both go with you. The mare is for my daughter, but the filly will be yours to ride when she is ready."

"Of course," Celeborn said seriously, "In order to ride her, you will need the gear to do so."

With beaming faces, the grooms stepped forward, bearing a saddle of dark leather. On the sides above the girths, her lily of the valley emblem again was stamped in silver. Then Guilin gave Isilya the bridle, and the buckles were not plain metal, but little silver buttons with a tiny bunch of lilies of the valley embossed on them.

Winking, Guilin explained the saddle and bridle were from all the Silvan elves, for the smiths had paused in their labors to make the buttons and stirrups, the leather workers had made the saddle and the ladies had polished and oiled all the leather until it glowed and painted in her lily of the valley stamp.

At last, after many hugs had been distributed, Elrond and Celebrían stepped forward. The lady of Imladris had made Isilya riding clothes, which she gave her first. They were dark gray and of durable material, with a split skirt so that Isilya would have no trouble getting in and out of the saddle. On the lapel, delicately stitched, was a tiny bunch of lilies of the valley. This would have been enough, but Celebrían was not finished.

"It is high time you had a true formal gown," she told Isilya, and brought out a gown of ivory. She left the folds fall and Isilya was amazed to see two panels of lilies of the valley climbing the skirt. It looked as pretty as anything Arwen wore, and Isilya admired it with some surprise. She had never expected to like any formal outfit. Yet the love and meaning in it made it unlike other formal clothes.

She hugged Celebrían and kissed her cheek. The lady of Imladris smiled and kissed her back. Soon she would have occasion to wear it, Isilya was told.

Then Elrond stepped forward. Smiling, but saying nothing, he handed Isilya a leather book with a spiral spine. When she opened it, she was surprised to find strange sets of five lines with little dots on or between them. Underneath each set of lines, words were written.

"This is your mother's songbook," Elrond told her gently when she looked up at him. "She gave it to me before she took her leave of me at Imladris. It is time, too, for you to learn to read music, and that which she wrote with her own hand will be more precious to you than any other."

Touched, Isilya looked down again at the writing. Her mother had made those dots before she was even born. These lyrics were new, and Isilya wondered where her mother had been when she had discovered them running through her mind.

Carefully, she closed the book and looked up at Elrond. She wanted to thank him, but she could not quite speak. Understandingly, Elrond lifted her into his arms.

"She will always be with you," he whispered in her ear. "Even though we cannot see her or touch her, she is here with us."

Isilya smiled. Even from the Halls of Mandos, her mother still managed to touch her. She was so glad that Elrond had known her mother, and that he took her into his life. In fact, she was glad that everyone brought her into their lives.


	23. Whole

Clad in her lily of the valley gown, with the maple brooch pinned above her heart, Isilya went down to dinner. It was early spring, just past Legolas's birthday. Tomorrow they would be leaving, Legolas for Greenwood the Great, and Isilya to Imladris. Lady Galadriel had ordered a farewell feast, and Linduin had warned Isilya that this was to be a happy occasion.

Much earlier, there had been a very tearful farewell from the children of Lothlórien. Though Isilya tried not to cry, she had to give in at length to peer pressure. Nenglin was the only one who remained sunny, for she and Isilya had already promised to be forever friends and nothing could dent armor of that kind. Little Aurfin had to be taken to his mother, for he bawled loudly when he discovered Isilya was leaving. The information had simply not processed until that moment, but Isilya still felt guilty over his heart-rending sobs.

What she did not yet cry over was leaving Legolas again. In truth, this parting did not seem as hard as the first. Though her heart would yearn for Legolas, Isilya was beginning to understand that their love held them close despite the distance. Just as her mother could touch her from the Halls of Mandos, Legolas would send her his love from Greenwood the Great, and she would return it.

It was also easier to be happy in Lothlórien, since she was always seated next to the prince. The Galadhrim wore her emblem still; indeed, they liked to tease her with it. Someday, they assured her, she would be a hero of great renown, and they would be the first bearers of her standard. Something about their laughter always lightened Isilya's heart. She may never be a true hero, but she would be welcomed and loved here always.

Legolas had some interesting news. To Falasglin's amazement and partial dismay, Glóredhel was seriously considering Rúmil as a suitor. This was no surprise to everyone else, of course. Legolas was most pleased, for he had advised Rúmil to propose regardless of the opinion in Greenwood the Great. After all, Legolas had pointed out, Rúmil and Glóredhel would not have to wait as long as Legolas and Isilya.

Isilya had no news, but she happily listened to those around her. There was some discussion of Haldir accompanying his brother to the Greenwood to present his case before Thranduil. Glóredhel's father had died, so Thranduil was her male guardian. In any case, Linduin said coolly, her mother was not the one to approach about such affairs.

Elrond was quietly discussing the victory of King Hyarmendacil II over the Men of Harad with Galadriel and Celeborn, for word had come to Imladris and was passed on to him by messenger. Pleasant conversation was flowing between Celebrían, Arwen and Glóredhel about dressmaking and color choices. None of these things interested Isilya in the slightest. She did wonder what the twins had at the table, for though they were stealthy, she could hear them giggling over something.

At length, when bellies were full and laughter had faded to smiles and yawns, Galadriel rose. She raised her cup and everyone raised their own from the table. Ever serene, she said to the gathering,

"Tomorrow, many of our friends leave us to journey to their homes. Yet, we hope that all of them will know that we carry them in our hearts, and they are ever welcome here in Lothlórien. Though they live far away, may they always find their feet upon the right path."

With smiles, the elves drank to this blessing. Then Celeborn took his lady's arm, and they left the company to lead the singing. Isilya was swiftly snatched up by Haldir, who teasingly claimed her for the evening.

"Until bedtime," Celebrían ordered firmly.

"As my lady orders," Haldir assured her.

This time, they gathered by the fountain below the throne room. Haldir sat upon the grass, and was shortly flanked by Linduin and Falasglin. Legolas found a seat in front of them, and Isilya amused herself by braiding his hair, for he had left it undone after bathing. The elf Orophin sat with the twins, apparently interested in whatever they had. A little way from the main company, Rúmil and Glóredhel sat together, talking softly.

Tonight Elrond brought out a harp of silver, and Celebrían one of gold. Together they played a piece of music without words. Enchanted, Isilya listened to the crystal clear tones. Even without words, she could feel the happy mood of the song. When they finished, the whole company sighed in delight.

Another elf rose and sang a song of the stars. While he sang of the paths they traced in the heavens, Linduin leaned against Haldir. She stroked Isilya's hair, reminding the girl to finish Legolas's braids. To keep them from falling out, she braided the pair together. He smiled back at her when she ceased and he knew she was done.

Liniel took a turn, singing a sweet melody about birds in the trees. She was followed by the grooms, who performed a teasing ditty about lovers to the embarrassment of Rúmil. On the other hand, Glóredhel only smiled calmly.

Together, Falasglin, Linduin and Haldir sang a ballad of Lúthien and Beren, in honor of their descendant, Elrond. The lord of Imladris smiled in appreciation. Legolas grinned at the reminder of his poor retelling of the tale in Mithlond. In contrast, Isilya listened with fascination to the actual story. It seemed a bit more complicated than the prince of the Greenwood had told her.

By the time they had finished, it was nearly bedtime. Lord Celeborn rose and he led his people in singing a fond farewell. Haldir sang along too, petting Isilya's hair tenderly.

"Though our paths diverge here, we will always be together in heart. Though I do not see you, I feel you with me. Though tomorrow will find us apart, some sunrise will find us close once more.

"No shadow, nor dark night can hold us from finding one another again. My heart is your heart, and I feel its beat: here or over Sea.

"When you come again, I will know it is you. When we touch hands, we will smile in joy. When we embrace, time will fall away.

"No shadow, nor dark of night can hold us from finding one another again. My heart is your heart, and I feel its beat: here, or over Sea."

Celebrían beckoned then, and Isilya reluctantly rose. Haldir gave her a little kiss and promised to see her off in the morning. Teasingly, he said even her wild filly could not keep him from her side. Linduin and Falasglin also rose, for they wanted to put Isilya to bed on her last night with them.

As a final special treat, Legolas was allowed to join Isilya in her hammock. They were not, Linduin emphasized, to talk until dawn. Hammocks were for sleeping, not gossiping. Then she tenderly kissed Isilya and Legolas goodnight and left them to hopefully fall asleep at once.

Naturally, they did not. But their whispers were quiet and they lingered on the edge of sleep for some time. After a long silence, Legolas whispered,

"I love you, my moon."

"I love you too, my sun," Isilya replied, warm and content. Then they finally drifted into slumber.

The morning was full of bustle. Various artifacts belonging to the twins were unearthed at last, including a pair of boots thought to be lost in the river. They turned up in the pig trough, and that even the twins could not explain. Already packed, Isilya and Arwen were sent down to the stables to wait for the twins.

Haldir found them there. He gave Arwen a kiss first, for she was the elder. Then he lovingly lifted Isilya up and kissed her quite soundly. While she giggled, he told her very seriously that he was going to miss his first little girl. She had been much better behaved, on the whole, than his rascal brothers.

"Well, we have not left yet," Isilya teased. Laughing, Haldir agreed that she might come close to their naughtiness in that short time, but she would never try.

"You are far too good, Lily Maiden." He kissed her cheek again. "And that is just the way we like you."

"Too true!" agreed Rúmil and Orophin, who converged on their brother to give Isilya hugs and kisses of their own.

While she chatted with the Silvan elves, telling them how to tend the one lily of the valley patch she had left behind, Linduin, Falasglin and Legolas all appeared. Glóredhel was a bit behind them, for she had paused for some last words with Lady Galadriel. Once everyone who was leaving was gathered, including the tardy sons of Elrond, the parties gave one another embraces.

Living up to an earlier threat, the twins caught and kissed Legolas soundly, much to that boy's embarrassment. Arwen gave him a much more decorous peck on the cheek while Glóredhel commanded the twins to treat her as her cousin's equal, to their delight. Laughing at Rúmil's forlorn face, Orophin gave him a nudge and the elf went over to treat her to a polite embrace. To his wonder, and Falasglin's dismay, she kissed him lightly on the lips and gave him a sweet smile.

To distract her husband, Linduin scooped up Isilya from Haldir's arms and gave her to the hunter. Falasglin smiled lovingly at the little girl and she grinned back. Just as he had told her long ago, partings were supposed to be happy times. This was certainly more fun than her first parting from him. Giving him a hug and kiss, she received his joyfully.

Linduin claimed her then, holding her tightly. "You are my little girl, too, you know."

"What about when you have babies?" Isilya asked, making Haldir laugh heartily.

"You will still be my little girl," Linduin promised, giving Haldir an amused look. "Just not my littlest girl."

This sounded sensible to Isilya. She hugged Linduin strongly in return. With a big smile, she received and gave several kisses. At last, Linduin set her down and sent her to say goodbye to Glóredhel.

"I am not quite old enough to call you my little girl," Glóredhel said when she had picked Isilya up. Then she whispered, "But someday I will call you cousin just like Legolas and my heart will be content."

Pleased by the compliment, Isilya gave Glóredhel a sound kiss on the cheek. "I will call you cousin too," she whispered back. "But I love you already."

"I love you too, little shadow," Glóredhel said happily. Then she let the child down to go and say farewell to Legolas.

While Isilya was walking over to her friend, she noticed Linduin holding very tightly to Haldir. When she let go, Falasglin took her place. To Isilya that was very sweet, for she remembered how Haldir had annoyed Falasglin on their first journey. She was glad to see they loved one another now.

Legolas was waited for her, with a sad smile. Strangely, Isilya did not dread this moment as she had the first time. Tears did prick at her eyes, for she did not know how long they would be apart. He knew how she felt and leaned down to kiss her cheek.

"My heart goes with you, so you will not be alone," Legolas promised in her Quenya, much to Celebrían's wondering dismay. Later, she would tell Elrond that speeches like that were much too mature for the pair. Elrond would only smile in return, for he was certain these things would pass in time.

"I am never alone when I think of you," Isilya agreed. "And your willow will tell me when you are lonely, and I will send you my love then."

Then, once again smiling like the sun breaking through clouds, she added, "I love you as the moon loves the sun."

Grinning, Legolas said, "And I love you as Manwë loves Varda."

This time Glóredhel and both of Haldir's brothers raised eyebrows. None of them had been present the last time these endearments were exchanged. Celebrían merely sighed, and wondered how the pair thought up these things. Hopefully when they were grown, they would leave such words behind them.

Isilya kissed Legolas's cheek and he kissed hers again. They would not exchange any physical things this time, for they had no need of them. Waiting for Isilya in Imladris was the oak he had given to her, and the willow she had given him grew serenely in Greenwood the Great. He wore his oak leaf and her ring, and she bore his sunlit cord and her willow leaf. As the brooch given to her by Rúmil, Haldir and Orophin would remind her that she had a family (large and strange as it was), these tokens would forever bind them together in her minds.

They mounted up, Isilya riding with Elrond because the filly was still untrained. When they rode out of the gates, singing followed them out of Caras Galadhon. Elrond turned his steed so that Isilya could wave back to the Galadhrim, and she did so happily. No matter where she went, Lothlórien would always be in her heart.


End file.
